


Division

by FangirlingBasics



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), CIA stuff, General Anomie being an ass, Goverment Divison, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, No basketball here, Past Rape/Non-con, Well maybe a little, lots of fighting, violent stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingBasics/pseuds/FangirlingBasics
Summary: Kagami Taiga.Recruit.How did he get here? How did one bad decision land him in a small room with no way to get out. How did he end up here. How did he become the top recruit in his class.Aomine Daiki.Alpha Team Leader.How did it come to this? He was bored of every job. It was all the same. Killing. This blood. He was bored. He would always be bored because no one will be as good as him.Or will someone be good or better than he was?——————————Otherwise known as the Government Assassin AU. I might expand on this with all the characters but there will be a part to play with everyone!
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 121
Kudos: 82





	1. The Devil Is and Always Will Be a Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoy this wild ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And Suddenly,   
> life wasn't about living,   
> it was about surviving."
> 
> -Unknown
> 
> "Now do not underestimate me   
> when I call myself a shell.   
> I mean-a used up bullet casing. 
> 
> As in the aftermath  
> of something lethal.   
> As in, an echo   
> of inflicted evil."
> 
> -Amrita C.

How did he end up here?

Running lots of running.

Boots hit the pavement with a thud. Was someone shouting?

No that was shooting.

His breath was labored. Coming out in huffs in front of him like it was a beacon to his location. He tried to calm down. One foot against the wall to push off of it if he needed to get away. Tanned fingertips scraping the brick as he tried not to glance around the corner.

Another shot.

Shit time to go.

He pushed off the wall, hurling his body forward. He acted. It was stupid, this whole mess. It was like a day dream. One minute he was sitting at the dining room table smiling at his mother. His father cracking some joke about something he hasn’t remembered in years. Then it was over in an instant, like he fell from a 100 story building and woke up on the ground.

Another shot.

He needed to focus but why could he feel blood? Was he bleeding? He had been shot so many times why couldn’t he this once remember how it felt to be shot. Or maybe that was the adrenaline coursing through his veins that made him remember he was running.

He rounded the corner, sharply as his boots struggled to grab traction on the wet concrete. He cursed the gods who made it rain, though he knew better, there was no gods just choices and his own lead him here.

“Shit.” He huffed out, he could feel the warmth from the wound against his hand. His other keeping him from throwing himself into the brick wall as he tried to find a way inside. He needed to get off the streets they couldn’t find him then right?

He struggled to breath. Slamming his shoulder into the closest door; he found a way inside the building. It smelled damp and dusty but for once he was appreciative of these buildings. He knew them well. He could hide himself, at least until the threat was gone.

A sluggish feeling came over him, he wanted to rest, but there was fear in the air. He could feel it clinging to him, it came from his pores and his breath. His hand went through a wall as he tried to steady himself. He could hear the sound of foot steps. They where faint, or was he just too far gone to hear, he couldn’t remember what he was doing.

He fell, his body hitting the ground with a loud thud. He could feel the shake of the ground. Or was that his world? He wasn’t sure. Everything felt heavy, even his eye lids.

“Target secure. Send in extraction team.”

He tried to fight, as soon as the person got close enough his head came back and he felt it connect with something. The snap and the curse was satisfying enough to his ears as he smirked. He couldn’t kick his feet but his hand came back to elbow whoever it was in the stomach.

“Fuck!” He heard the curse and once more smiled, he was cocky even as he felt someone to his left. Shiny black shoes came into focus and he thought to himself, the devil sure came prepared to take his ass away.

“Don’t hurt him. We need him alive.” The voice was soft like the wind and he could feel the other person tense at the idea of bringing him into where ever it was. He didn’t give up though. His head connected again to a chin, this time the person groaned, kicking him in the side before he felt something in his neck.

“I apologize Kagami but if you can’t come quietly we will make you quiet.” He felt cold hands, something he wasn’t sure it was real or not. So he drifted off, not realizing that his life was about to change, forever.

——————————————

He came to with a jolt. The light was so bright in the room he wasn’t sure if he was in heaven or hell. He remembered running, the people that captured him.   


Shit. He was up in a second, looking around the room with wild eyes that sought anyway out. He was called Tiger for a reason. He was angry and bitter and lashed out. He could kill someone when he was cornered, he never liked doing it but it was killed or be killed in his world. 

The room wasn’t shabby, actually it was the best room he’s had in a very long time. He was taking in the room, assessing the situation with a cold and calculated look.

The walls were concrete he could tell, the bed was simple and there was a writing desk in the corner with a lamp.

A door. He ran to it. This is what he was looking for.

The handle shook but didn’t open, there was no window to see outside and he couldn’t hear anything. He could hear his own breathing, but he chalked that up to it being so quiet in the room. He did notice there was a camera directly to his right. He didn’t look at it, he could figure out what was going on later when he got himself out. 

“The bed.” He whispered to himself, knowing he was being watched he walked over to it, sitting on the edge. He felt around for the bolts holding the bed together. He found one but he couldn’t screw it off.   


“Shit.” He was thinking. His brain moving fast as the next thing he thought of was the lamp. Light bulb was in there and that meant glass. At least enough to puncture someone’s artery, he had worked with less before so he was used to this.

Calmly he walked over to the lamp. He picked it up, inspecting it. He noticed the cord connecting it to the outlet, he shut the lamp off and reached down unplugging it from the wall. He didn’t glance over his shoulder at the camera, instead he pulled the cord with a sharp tug from the lamp base. This was better than the glass but he still needed to get the bulb to have just in case something happened to the cord. He always wanted to be two steps ahead.   


The bulb was next, unscrewing it from the shade he tucked it into his pants. Thankful that whoever dressed him put underwear on him. Though he did notice that the wound he had before was covered. At least he was thankful for that too, he wouldn’t have to worry about getting an infection and dying.   


He glanced about, making sure he wasn’t looking directly at the camera recording him. He just wasn’t ready to face whoever it was. So he moved over to the bed, sitting on it once more before he climbed under the covers. The cord from the plug-in was wrapped tightly around tanned hands.   


He made sure his breathing evened out, his eyes closed for a moment and then fluttered open. He was testing to see if they believed he fell asleep. Soon his breathing evened out, eyes stayed closed and he kept his body from twitching. He wanted to itch so much, the rise coming from inside him to move his hand and do it. No, he had to stay still, so he did. Not sure how long he stayed like that, 20 minutes, an hour. What he does know is that as soon as the door was open, he felt his body hum with anticipation, he could feel the breath of someone on his neck. He was ready to fight. 

“He’s out.” The person was breathing heavy in his ear, the voice loud that if he wasn’t trained to not react to screaming and yelling he would have jumped.   


So he acted, twisting his body he wrapped the cord around the neck of the male. He was ordinary, brown hair brown eyes and had muscles for days. If this was any other situation, he would have enjoyed the muscles on him. Would have even hit on the man. Instead he was feeling the way the male was attempting to get out of the choke hold.   


“God damnit!” The husky voice made him falter a moment. This made it able for the male he had in a choke hold to rip out, flipping the red haired man over onto his back, an arm being twisted, ready to brake the tanned skin if the command was given. 

“Fuck you!” He spat out, twisting himself to get out of the arm lock. Only the husky voice had him stopping. If only for a single breath. 

“That can be arranged when you are not trying to kill my men. Tiger.” He felt the hand, smooth against his skin. The zing of electricity igniting his veins, he swore he was going to combust if the other kept touching him. No he needed to focus. He needed to get out. He was caged once more.  


So he acted, like the cornered tiger everyone always told him he was. The piece of glass was thrusted towards the males neck. If he was more aware of his surroundings, he would have noticed how tanned, no dark skinned the male was. Instead he felt blood, seen red, the grip was let up and he ran.   


“Sir!”   
  
“Get that fucker!”   
  


He ran, but instead of seeing a way out he seen a hallway. Another one after the one he just came from. He turned around in a circle looking for another way out. He should have been more aware, he would have seen the flash of pink. Would have smelled the musk of another male behind him. Instead he wasn’t focusing, he was lashing out like the Tiger he was. He should have foreseen that he would be put down like one.   
  


“You are mine Tiger.” He didn’t hear anything after that. Just felt the bag over his head and hands gripping on his own. He was disorientated fighting and struggling, only that voice was back and it did something to his body. 

“Struggle again and you will loose a finger.” He stopped, his breath hot against the fabric of the bag. “There. Now we are going to take a trip. You will walk and if at any time you struggle, you will loose a finger and then another if you keep going. When I have no more fingers to take, I will kill you.” The males voice held nothing back and a shiver ran down his own spine as he simply nodded, swallowing back his hesitation. A Tiger always knew when to bide his time and wait. So that’s what he was going to do.  


“Walk.” The others voice was heard and he did what he was told. He could think while he walked, feel the way the air changed as they turned a corner. Another hallway. He wasn’t sure how he was able to hold back from hitting or kicking or just fighting. He knew though it was because he wanted to be alive when he said the biggest fuck you to this place.

So his feet carried him, there was more twisting and turning he could hear something. There was voices, they didn’t go above a whisper so they couldn’t have been close, then there was none. He stopped, well was jerked back into stopping before a click was heard. He could feel the difference in air. It was colder in whatever room they brought him in. He was thrusted down, his ass felt the softness of a couch. The smell filtering through the fabric was sweet and floral. A candle maybe?   


He didn’t have to guess for long, the bag was removed and he looked into the face of one of the most beautiful women he’s ever seen. Her doe eyes and light pink hair reminded him of the fairies his mom used to tell him about when he was younger. She wore a light gray dress that hugged every curve of her body. If he was a different man he would have been in heaven. Cream heels complimented her skin making her all the more regal. if he had liked women he would have fallen for her.   


“Hello Taiga.” He felt shock, she knew his name. The soft smile spreading across cherry lips reminding him that he didn’t know a damn thing. This frustrated him, his brows turned downward and he glared at her wishing to light her on fire where she stood. He couldn’t be so lucky could he. 

“Tea?” He noticed the tea set in front of him. The way she sat down, the grace as she leaned forward and poured herself some tea glancing over at him. Now instead of angry he was nervous.   


He swallowed noticing his throat felt dry but could they be trusted? He felt his fingers itch to pull at red locks but he didn’t. Instead he just looked around the room, noticing the warmth it held. The mirror to his left. Rack of suits to his right. The desk was hidden back there behind a door that was half open. He was searching for a way out and both of them knew it. It was just a matter of who would act first. Him or her.   


“Taiga it is very rude to ignore your host.” He heard the clatter of the teacup as he watched graceful fingers place it against the table. He decided he liked her, regardless of this place, he did like her. She made the first move. He was going to win this battle. 

“No thank you.” He spoke, his voice tougher than he remembered. How long has he been out? His face must have held the questions as she leaned back, hands lay in her lap, a smile stretched across her cherry lips. He could always curse how open his expressions were. Made it hard to hide what he was thinking sometimes. Worse out on the streets having something like that. Why he ended up always under some dude fucking for money. 

“Taiga, Kagami Taiga. 23 years of age. Parents are both dead. Murdered when you were 16. Lived in Los Angeles, California. Never joined a gang. Though you were asked too.” She spoke, calm and collected like she was reading a grocery list. He noticed the pink ringlets framing her face like an angel. Simply Kagami nodded. She continued. 

“Your nickname to all your friends is Tiger. You have been known too kill but only when cornered. Very much like a Tiger.” She stood up the click of her heels making him focus on something else. 

“How...” She held up a delicate hand, silencing him. For some reason he just swallowed and leaned all the way back in his seat. He wasn’t sure where this was going but he didn’t like it. 

“Please do not interrupt. It is very rude.” She stopped when she was directly behind his chair. He could feel the way her hand rested on his shoulder, gentle and light. Her touch was motherly and he hated it, yet he didn’t recoil from it, only he leaned into it begging for more. 

“Kagami Taiga died, killed by a police officer for the crime of killing another officer. He died because he ran.” Her voice was cold, calculating and his whole body was felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over him. Unsure of what to do, he pushed himself back out of the chair and almost flew to the door. 

“Your story does not have to end here Kagami. You could walk through the door, but you would be a dead man. The headlines would read that you escaped, some how and now on the run. Fugitive. Or you could stay. Listen to what I have to say. Weigh the options since I know you prefer all the information possible correct?” Her voice was gentle now, lost all the coldness it had before. He enjoyed this version of her than verses the cold one. Her hand swept over his chair beckoning him back to sit down.   


“Fuck.” She was right, he wanted all the information possible. He wanted to know who they were and he wanted a way out. They had all the information on him but he knew nothing of them. He supposed he could play at their game. What could he go back too? He had nothing out there, not even a boyfriend. All he had was sex with different men to pay the bills and pretending he could be a chef. He didn’t have the money or the resources to do so. He was caught so he would do as he was told. The pink haired lady smiled knowing she was right.   


“Please refrain from foul language.” She walked over to her chair and sat down, legs crossing again as she smiled at him. Waiting for him to speak again, she knew he had questions from the look in his eyes. He reminded himself if he got out of here alive to ask her about that power of hers in knowing what he wanted before he did. 

“Who are you? What am I doing here? Why was I pronounced dead!” He was screaming now the frustration clear on his face. He calmed though, her hand coming up and silencing him out of his rage. She was good.  


“My name is Momoi Satsuki. This place is called Division. You were shot, already being blamed for the killing of a cop we took you in. You showed promise in many areas. We would like it if stayed with us. Your training would begin as soon as you said yes.” She was bubbly jumping out of her seat almost at the last word. Only Kagami isn’t convinced. Why should he say yes? Their is no reason for him to want to be here. It was like she knew something he didn’t and he did not enjoy that one bit. For some reason she changed yet again and he didn’t know if he enjoyed this version of her.   


“What would I be trained for?” The smile Momoi had made it worth the question. He felt like he just won something or passed the first test. 

“I am very glad you asked Taiga.” She picked up a small remote. The click made him turn around and look at the screen. The screen flashed all sorts of news articles about mob bosses, CEO’s and even a government senator. What the fuck was going on. Brows furrowed again he was worried, fingers gripping the back of the chair.

“We here at Division kill the bad guys. To put it in simple terms. A private sector of the government that helps along the cause of democracy and freedom.” She clicked a button again and everything shut off. “The government hires us and gives us a target. We carry out the mission.” The remote was set down with a soft click and he turned slowly back to her blinking. 

“You kill people? You train others to kill people?” He was in disbelief. Jaw slack and eyes wide as she simply shrugged. She was breezy in words and movements as he tried to figure out his words. 

“You kill people. I train you to be the best you can be. Though you will not have your first assignment for a while. You will be assigned a handler who will take care of things for you. Help you with your first mission.” Momoi offered another gentle smile, leaning forward she dropped a file in front of him. Where she got it he wasn’t sure. 

“Oh and when you get your first mission. You will get to live outside again. Be normal. Have everything you have ever wanted in life.” This made Kagami pause, a home, a roof over his head and he can cook. Really cook with a proper kitchen. He could play sports. He could be human.   


“Can I pick the place I get to live in?” He could have a better life, he could live for once. He could be happy and even if he had to kill someone if it was a bad someone maybe it was worth it. He couldn’t believe how easy he was sold on this just by bring promised a good food over his head. 

“Well-“ Momoi pauses, thinking for a moment. She was assessing everything. “Deal.” She held out her hand waiting for Kagami to take it. When he did, he smiled for the first time she met him and she felt sunshine in her whole being. He nodded and she leaned back in her seat all the way. 

“Congratulations Kagami, you are now officially dead. A ghost in the government. Free of the bonds of law. An assassin. Welcome to Division.” Her smile made him nervous but for once in his life he saw light at the end of the nearly pitch black tunnel he was in. 


	2. The Handler

The talk had gone well. Momoi seemed very capable to whatever her role was here, even as he laid on the bed staring up into the clouded glass above him, he felt something different about this place. Fear was palpable in the air, so was power, anger, something else too but he couldn’t quite place it, not that he wanted too. Tanned fingers played with the fabric of his shirt, by his estimate it was probably around dinner time, if not a little later. No one had come to see him, the door didn’t once rattle or open. He couldn’t say he was surprised apparently he had injured someone pretty well with the piece of glass. The guy he strangled wasn’t faring any better. 

“Fuck.” He rolled over, arm under the pillow so that it felt slightly more comfortable. Who was he kidding, he didn’t feel comfortable at all. The bed was too soft and felt too much like, like someone cared. He moved, getting off the bed, tanned digits gripping the edge of the t-shirt, his muscles moved and stretched, pulling it over his head. He flings it over to the camera, allowing it to cover the lens. He didn’t like people watching him and from what Momoi stated, everyone was monitored, even if they didn’t like it. 

With the t-shirt covering the camera, he moved to his bed, leaning down he removed the blankets and the pillow from the mattress. From his assessment of the room the left corner was the perfect one. He was able to see the door if someone should come in, he would be ready to defend himself. 

He could almost laugh at the way he moved. He was making sure he could protect himself, it was like every time he found a place. He scooped out all the vantage points. Made sure he knew every way in and out. Found himself the best place to sleep so he could protect himself if anyone decided to come into his place. 

Even if he knew this place was different, it’s concrete walls impenetrable. The security he noticed, the beeping every time he moved between rooms, was hard core and he wouldn’t be able to pick the lock so easy. Hell even if he could pick the lock, the way Momoi stated it, he was 100 feet or more underground. Finding his way up to the surface wouldn’t be easy. Plus, he was hungry, cold and tired, that wasn’t something he wanted to undertake while being hungry, cold and or tired. No plan either so leaving tonight was out of the question. 

Digits gripped the legs of the bed, jerking so it laid on a side with the mattress facing the door. He had no doubt that the camera recorded audio, he didn’t care though at this moment, he balled the bedding and blankets in the corner. He would sleep, for now, until the morning and then he would find his way out, even if it killed him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

“He fucking stabbed me Satsuki.” His voice was gruff, not angry, no in fact there was a bit of awe behind it. There wasn’t even a hint of boredom. The pink haired women could have smiled at that. She liked this new person he was slowly starting to become. Now if only it would stay that way. 

“Come on Dai, it is fine. He missed your neck.” Momoi smiled, though she had pulled up a chair, legs crossed as she looked down at the file in her lap. She missed Aomine rolling his eyes at her, the slight wince as the green haired man plunged the needle into the wound pulling both halves of the skin together. 

“He could have killed me; I could have died because no one thought to pay closer attention to the fucking cameras. Died do you hear me! Died!” Aomine was ranting, his arm coming to raise up in frustration. The green haired man simply glanced over at Momoi, a brow rose above black frames before he sighed once more. That was the third time since the pair at entered the medical bay that he had sighed. It had only been 5 minutes. 

“I believe you are being a little dramatic Aomine. Midorima has you. He is stitching you back up as we speak, or have you lost feeling with that brain of yours.” Momoi took a moment to look up over at Midorima a pause in his stitching as he glanced back at her. Frankly she knew way too much to be in a position of power but Midorima respected her just like everyone else in this place. 

“He was too busy fucking Takao in the fucking coms room.” Aomine grunted back, he was angry, he was also surprised because no one had gotten the better of him like that. Normally he knew it was coming, the twitch, the feeling of the air around him. Aomine was good at he did because he tapped into that feeling, felt the current of the world around him and was able to act way quicker than anyone else. 

“Please do not be vulgar in my presence Aomine. Takao was busy with new recruits to be in the coms room. It was an error that no one else but Takao could have caught. Please save your anger.” Midorima spoke, he was polite but stern. Thin finger’s tying off the thread before he cut the end. Stitches done he went back too cleaning up the edge of the wound and bandaging it up. 

“Dai-“ Momoi sighed, the file closing in her lap and she stood up, moving her way over to her friend, how long had they known each other? Felt like life times at this point, it probably was. “Listen, Kagami Taiga is special. He acts like you did when you first came here. His actions are that of a caged animal. He has lived on the streets for more than 10 years. You have to understand-you have to know that something like that can never leave your mind. No matter where you go. No matter what you do.” Momoi finished speaking, placing her hand on Aomine’s shoulder giving it a very light squeeze before she walked to the door. If Aomine had been anyone else, he would have liked her, loved her even. She was kind as she was fierce. Her girlfriend though was another matter entirely. 

“I know Satsuki.” He spoke, soft this time, his brows furrowing in concentration. He had thought Kagami was weak when he first saw him. The way he seemed to be walking around the room as if it was a day spa. He should have seen the signs, the way he picked up thing’s, the way he was gentle and careful in his assessment of the area. Aomine was the same, the way he walked, it matched Aomine’s. Only the raw power he held Kagami did not. 

He only seen it in that split moment when that beautiful tanned arm came up and plunged the piece of glass into his chest right above his heart. He was lucky he moved that second before his hand came down. Aomine noticed the way the other’s body flexed to his back, as if conforming to it. He was distracted if he admitted such a thing to himself, not allowed, no he wouldn’t do that because recruits were off limits. Aomine couldn’t hold back the fact he loved the way the red head felt against his chest, but that was a day dream for another time. 

“Come on Daiki. Akashi called a meeting. Thank you Midorima for the wonderful job patching Dai up.” Satsukis smile made Midorima smile, even if it was hidden behind thin finger’s pushing up his glasses. Aomine knew it happened because of the down turn of his eye’s, the simple glance served as a curt nod as well as hiding his smile. 

“This can’t be good.” Aomine grabbed the light gray dress shirt putting it on, Momoi had been so kind as brought one from his home. Nothing felt better than a good button down shirt and tight fitting suit. For the moment he allowed his mind to wonder, picturing Kagami in a dark gray suit, black dress shirt. A grunt. Yeah he would look amazing in something like that. Or maybe, as his mind wandered, one of HIS dress shirts. The white one, opal cufflinks, dark blue suit jacket and pants. 

“Dai!” Momoi’s voice launched him back into reality as he slipped the black jacket onto broad shoulders with a grunt. His mask of indifference plastered on his face for all to see, as he nodded at Midorima and walked towards Akashi’s office with a laziness that only he could have. 

“Shut your trap women. I am coming.” Momoi’s heels were already clicking farther ahead of him. He wasn’t worried, she would wait for him at the door before they entered. He allowed for a simple moment for his mind to wander again. How that body would fight this time, how much power the other could hold when cornered. How quickly would blood be spilled? Aomine was sure he would spill first blood, but he could only thing that it would make the red head all the more dangerous if that happened. 

“Aomine, have you meet the new recruits yet?” The soft voice made him only slightly jump this time. Normally he wouldn’t have jumped at all but at this moment he was too busy thinking about the red head he hadn’t noticed his blue haired friend appear next to him. 

“Tesu.” His voice held love for the other man, his icy blue eye’s glancing at him in a quizzical sense. The fact he knew the jump did not escape the other man made Aomine curse himself. He should be more careful when thinking about that damn recruit. “I have meet a couple of them. None of them are worth it. All of them should have been terminated at the start.” The boredom seeped into his voice, his posture still taunts as if strings held him together. His chin kicked up as he noticed Momoi at the end of the hallway.  
“Tesu!” Momoi’s voice was loud, making Aomine roll his eye’s before he stopped outside Akashi’s door, looking at it as if he held the answer to life’s questions. 

“Satsuki, pleasure to see you outside of your office. How is Riko?” Tesu’s voice was always calculating as he spoke, that’s why it made the male so good at what he does. That’s why he was vice president of the whole corporation. Akashi on the other hand, he was the boss and no one dared go against him, Aomine listened to him out of respect and maybe a little fear. 

“She is doing really well. She is actually doing all the training for the new group of recruits so she will be busy for a while. Which means that I will not have a good amount of time with her any more. We will make due though.” Her smile made Aomine gag. Love he hoped to never encounter it in this life time. Their jobs were not meant for love. Momoi’s job was fine, she was busy with recruits, she wasn’t out in the field risking her life every day. She was the professional side. Aomine was all business. 

The door opened, all three head’s turning to Akashi, sitting behind his desk. He wasn’t as tall as Aomine, maybe 5 inches shorter, but the way he glanced up at them with two magenta eyes’, it made him swallow. Akashi waved them inside, taking the glasses off his face in a smooth motion, they were placed to the right side of him, next to a pen Aomine knew was more expensive than the suit he wore. His suit was Italian; the pen must have been very expensive. 

“Thank you all for arriving on time. Daiki especially.” Akashi’s voice was calculated. Nothing the male said was ever in haste, always spoke for a reason. Aomine was different, he stated whatever was in his head at the time. A grunt was all he gave in response, placing himself over at the bar, the scotch was the best he ever had. He wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to have some again. 

“Dai-“ Momoi spoke but she was cut off, Aomine was sure by Akashi, he poured himself a glass, smooth and amber colored. Silence was clouding the room and Aomine would rather take a fire fight in the jungle any day over this quite room. 

“I requested all of you come on behalf of the new recruits.” A pause as Aomine walked back and sat down between Kuroko and Momoi. He crossed his leg’s, the glass resting on his thigh as a hand draped over the back of the chair. With this Akashi nodded and continued on. 

“Kuroko is going to be monitoring them all closely, after the unfortunate incident.” Akashi’s face looked at Aomine’s chest which made him take a sip of the scotch, wishing he could roll his eye’s. “Momoi is going to be spending some one on one time with Kagami to help him with his issues. Of course Aomine you will be his handler.” The room was void of all noise. Aomine stilled his hand which had rose half way to his lip’s with the glass of scotch. His brain was catching up to the news that he was going to be a handler. A handler to the worse recruit he had never seen in his life. 

“Excuse the fuck out of me Akashi?” Aomine spoke before he was able to stop the words from flying. He got up and walked over to the edge of the desk and placed his glass down with a sharp thud. “I am not, nor will I ever be a fucking god damn baby sitter for fucked up half-wit like Kagami Tagia. Over my fucking cold dead body will that happen.” Aomine was seething with anger. His body tightly coiled and ready to collide with Akashi on the next word out of the other’s mouth that wasn’t to his liking. 

“Dai-“ Momoi was silenced with a hand as Akashi stood up. His eye’s had not changed, that was a decent sign that Aomine at least was safe to a fucking knife in his neck this time around. 

“Daiki might I remind you that you are my right hand. I cannot have a loose cannon out in the field. If you do not train him, if you are not his handler than how am I supposed to trust him to carry out his orders.” This made Aomine rethink his words. “Or shall I have Kasamatsu be his handler. Better yet Ms. Garcia.” For some reason either of those two near Kagami made Aomine’s blood boil and made something ugly twist inside of him. Akashi’s words made him growl. Animal was in his nature it’s why he was so good at what he did. 

“Fuck you Akashi.” That was his response, but he picked up his glass and sat back down. This time a lot less gracefully as the first time and he downed the rest of his drink. 

“Now, are we all okay with this or shall we have another discussion on what I want and what you want which is irrelevant to the task at hand.” Kuroko just smiled, glancing over at Aomine who huffed at him placing the glass in his lap once more. 

“No Akashi I think we all are fine with this task. Anything else?” Momoi was already uncomfortable, she had diffused Aomine so many times she could do it with her eye’s closed and half asleep. Akashi on the other hand, she couldn’t diffuse him, that was Kuroko’s job who was simply sitting there smug as can be. Momoi was sure the light blue haired male was getting ready to make out with his lover when they left but that would be for a while longer. 

“Of course Satsuki. I apologize for my rudeness. Aomine may go, Kuroko will give you all the necessary paperwork Aomine to make sure you are updated on Kagami’s background and history. Satsuki I have a matter to discuss with you-alone.” Akashi picked up his glasses again, going back to reading the paperwork that was in front of him with a curt nod to the other two men. 

“Of course.” Kuroko nodded, standing up with Aomine in tow as they made their way to the coms room. The soft click was heard as Satsuki sat there, slightly more comfortable now that she was sure no one was going to be hurt in this moment. 

“I want you to keep close tabs on Aomine and Kagami.” He picked up his pen, moving it gracefully over the paper that was in front of him. Momoi wasn’t sure how he could do two things at once sometimes but she simply nodded knowing that he could see her somehow. 

“Is there something you would like me to watch out for? A task perhaps?” Her body was tight now, leaning forward as she wished she would have brought something to write with to make sure she didn’t miss a word he spoke to her. Instead he waved his hand as if this wasn’t of concern to her. 

“Satsuki just report back to me all that has happened between them. You need not know the details of such trivial things such as a boss wanting his employee’s happy.” This caught Momoi off guard. She would never question Akashi but the request was certainty odd. Why was he so concerned with Kagami and Aomine. Faintly she logged this in her mind to remind herself of it later as she gave him another nod. 

She stood up and made her way towards the door, her finger’s gracing the cold metal before a voice stopped her. 

“Satsuki, Kagami is special, like Aomine. I wish to make sure that when we test him we test his potential in all areas.” Akashi’s voice made her turn around sharply. A questioning look was on her face but as she thought to ask him, he simply held up his hand motioning to her that she was to leave his office. 

She did so, the door clicking shut behind her as she took a breath for the first time it seemed during the whole conversation. She never wished to go against Akashi but something about this request was weird to her. Why would he have her look into Kagami’s and Aomine’s relationship, currently there wasn’t going to be one. Or maybe he had seen that there was going to be one. Shaking her head, pink strands bouncing around her face she figured not to dwell on it too much longer. Riko was at their place cooking dinner and she wanted to spend some time with her girlfriend before she got busy with the recruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! We get a little look at some more people. Next chapter we will have the boys together again. Sparks always fly then!


	3. Blood on His Name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for anyone with ptsd. I wanted to do this chapter for development and having Kagami in a panic attack might trigger some people.

Click.

Red eyes snapped open. He hadn’t slept well all night. Besides being extremely hungry, it was too quiet around here. He could hear a pin drop, so when the door lock clicked open, he was instantly awake and ready to fuck up whoever decided to come through the door. He had lost the piece of glass; long taken away by the male he had almost strangled to death.

“Kagami I know you are awake.” The soft voice almost made him peak his head up over the barricade he had himself behind. Heels once more clicked against the tile flooring as she came closer. He had no need to hurt her but he didn’t want her coming any closer.

“If you know then you shouldn’t come any closer.” He spoke, his voice rough and he found himself parched and needing water. He heard her laugh, another step closer this time she was able to see over the make shift cave that he had set up. She noticed his bed head, a laugh as it twisted up in all directions. At least she knew he slept at some point last night.

“Kagami, not to sound rude at all but I am fairly certain that you cannot hurt me in anyway. At least not yet.” Her voice made him look up, grumbling to himself, how a girl of her stature could do anything to someone twice her size. Though something within the look of her eyes told him not to test her boundaries at least not today.

His stomach rumbled, making her once again laugh come over him and make him a little sheepish and a little shy. He rubbed the back of his neck and sat up all the way, cross legged on the floor as she stood over him like he was a small child.

“Come on Kagami, let us get you some breakfast. We have a busy day ahead for you.” She backed up some, heels once more clicking on the tile floor she was giving him a wide birth. He was thankful for it as he got up, only now she noticed he was shirtless. His blush and her blush made for awkward air around them.

“So how about we get you a shirt first.” She left the room quickly, and he followed behind her like a small child. He noticed the way she walked with an air of confidence, he also noticed that everything around him looked the same. Hallways and door’s they all looked the same and there was a little plaque on the outside of each room, just a number no name. He knew he was fucked. He wouldn’t be able to remember the way out like this.

“Oh! Riko!” The women in front of him changed, her stride a little more swinging, the air about her got a little flirtier and sensual and it made him only slightly uncomfortable. The brown haired girl she was talking too turned around.

“Momoi.” Her voice was lighter, though her hair was cropped short against her face, she wore black, which didn’t surprise Kagami, but she wore leggings and a tight t-shirt which seemed to be for moving around in. A look past her and they had come to an open room. A training room. There was a matt on the floor a bunch of people hanging around her in a formation that Kagami assumed just came naturally. It was ridged and he found himself liking that aspect of this place. Only he noticed a darker hared male, a soft smile on his features told him he was a friend if he needed it. Hair covering one eye that seemed to make him all the more mysterious.

“That is my girlfriend Aida Rikio. Though I do have to tell you that inter office relationships are frowned upon. Akashi, not your boss but the head of this corporation frowns upon it unless he approves of it. Since we do not work in the same department, he approved it.” Momoi seemed to be vibrate as she spoke, finger tips resting on the railing as she watched her girlfriend get back to work with the recruits.

“Noted I guess.” Kagami didn’t do relationships anyway so it didn’t matter to him. After another dreamy smile, she turned around making her way towards her office with Kagami in tow. Talking could be heard, he assumed it came from the room they just visited, whatever was going on resumed after the interruption.

“I think you remember this office from yesterday.” The click was heard as the door opened and it made Kagami nervous. The last time he was in there his life changed and he wasn’t sure he wanted to go back inside again. A hum reached Momoi’s ears which was the only thing that told her he was listening.

“Satsuki! ‘m hungry.” The grumble made Kagami stop, the deep voice reminded him of the male that he stabbed. His insides twisting and turning and he felt that fire inside of him, that pure electricity in the air. Momoi seemed to pause, a sigh coming through her lip’s as she walked farther into the room.   
  


“Aomine, you should be more professional.” She made her way into the room, the male was laying on the couch arm thrown over his eyes. A bottle was in his hand, a couple more lay littered around him.

He was drunk. Aomine was drunk and laying on the couch Kagami had been sitting on 24 hours prior. Kagami took in the view of the man before him. Red eyes drinking in the dark skin and blue hair in front of him. The gray shirt was opened showing off a small expanse of skin.   
  


When Momoi touches him, it was gentle even Kagami could see that. His body moved into the touch like he was starved for it. A deep rumble was heard, confirmation that he felt Momoi there. Then she pulls him off, a thud against the ground. Bottles clink and Aomine groans face first into the rug on the floor.   
  


“Satsuki what was that for!” He screamed flipping himself over. When blue and red met each other sparks clung to the air around them. It was then Kagami noticed the blood on his shirt and he frowned to himself. That was the first person he hurt and felt bad about.   
  


“Well if it isn’t fuck face.” A smirk, the I’ll fuck you smirk that Aomine sported and the tone made Kagami take two steps back. Aomine got up, now a little less drunk and Momoi walked away.   
  


“Excuse me?” Kagami was not having the tone of voice. His body now chest to chest with Aomine. His finger went into his ear, a bored expression on his face as he listened to the red head talk. While he was turned on just by Kagamis voice , he was also calculating, testing the boundaries in front of him. 

“Aomine Daiki. That’s his name. He is your handler.” Momoi’s voice called from her office and Kagami was confused.   
  


“I think you need to clean the shit out of the funny looking ears you have.” Aomine smirked leaning over to pull on one of Kagami’s ears. This was a bad move. Kagami was jumpy with new people. He also hated hands coming towards his face. The only signal Aomine got that Kagami was in some kind of distress was his fist flying by Aomines face. Right then and there Aomine knew he fucked up.   
  


It was a moment Kagami wish he could have known was going to cause issues. That the outcome of this decision would come to a screeching halt that would make his life a lot more hellish from here on out.   
  


When the punch didn’t land on his target, an electric current went through his veins, fingers wrapping around his wrist. The breath was knocked out of him as he fell to the ground on his back hand pressed into Aomines chest. He groaned, trying to regain his breathing as Aomine leaned his face close to Kagamis with that shit eating smirk. 

“Come on Tiger. You can do better than that. A low blow such as that. It’s not fair.” The smoothness of his voice made Kagami swallow hard. Apparently he could breath again. Which gave him two options allow this man to continue to be on top of him. Which he enjoyed. However it also brought back painful memories. Or fight back. The latter was his choice.   
  


“Fuck you.” Was whispered back, not knowing the effect the words had on the blue haired male on top of him. 

“With pleasure-“ The words stopped short when a bottle crashed across his face. Kagami had grabbed an empty one from near the couch smashing it over a stunned Aomines head. Something had changed in the red head. A trigger pushed as he felt himself spiraling out of control. He was no longer in front of Aomine. No his past came back to haunt him.   
  


Aomine fell to the side, a cut bleeding over his eye and now he was mad. Kagami on the other hand got up and backed away from the other. The head of the scotch bottle was broken, ready to be used again as a weapon.   
  


“Kagami!” Momoi has gotten out of her office the crash to her ears making her nervous to what the two men had gotten into. Kagamis stance told her something was going on in his head. His breath was picking up, his hand shaking as if he was going to explode. He was hyperventilating and no one could stop it.

“No!” Aomine stood up, looking at Kagami with a cold look. Kagami was panicking, he was looking for a way out. His breath came faster and he swore he seen his ex. The darker haired male whispering in his ear about how beautiful he looked getting fucked by someone he didn’t know. The lustful sounds he was making, the haze he was in. It all felt so real so different. 

“Kagami, look at me.” There was a voice he didn’t know. The deep rumble that made him question where he was. He wasn’t in the back room, his ex wasn’t there, no he was. Kagami felt the way the other touched him. So harsh yet so soft? No he was never soft. He was always rough.   
  


“No-I-“ He stumbled with his words, red eyes hazy and his fingers reached out to the soft touch. It wasn’t pushy, it was gentle. Soft yet rough skin, dark fingers linked up with his own and he felt a little lighter than before. 

“Yes Taiga look at me. I am right here.” Kagami looked to where he thought the voice was coming from. Instead of his ex, it was Aomine staring at him. The look on his face was something Kagami has never seen before. Worry.   
  


“There you are Taiga good.” His voice was gentle, soothing to his ears as he nodded fingers squeezing and clinging to Aomines like a life line. 

“I can’t-he’s here- don’t-“ His voice shook, fear and panic pushing inside of him. The darkness was closing in. Blood all over his hands, now there was blood on Aomines beautiful fingers. He must have seen the blood Kagami thinks to himself. Aomines hand seems to rip from his own. Only he feels them on his cheeks gentle and soothing as Aomine pulls his face up to meet blue eyes.   
  


“Taiga look at me. No one is going to hurt you. Not ever.” Aomines voice was so sure. The feeling of bile in his throat rose as he felt like he was going to vomit. The touch was grounding. It was different from all the other touch he has gotten in his life. No longer was it possessive, demanding Kagami bend to his will. It was comforting, pulling him back down to earth. 

“Daiki.” He called out the others name. A soft whisper of it as he dropped the neck of the bottle. It shattered all over his bare feet. His face now being pushed into the crevice of Aomines neck. He smelled of pine needles, oranges and something musky. It relaxed Kagami, made him realize he wasn’t in the place he thought when Aomine was on top of him.

”Shh I got you Taiga. No ones going to hurt you.” Once Aomines words registered he fell to the floor, limbs falling all around him. He was limp. Exhaustion taken over as he tried to remember why they came here. A candle was lit, the smell relaxing him. He wasn’t expecting this, this kind of feeling he felt safe, he knew he shouldn’t be.   
  


He wasn’t sure how long he was in Aomines arms. He had fallen asleep at some point exhaustion setting in even with the hunger pains he still was able to sleep for an hour or so. He hadn’t had an attack like that in a while, 3 months at the most. He thought he would never have one again.   
  


“You awake Tiger?” The sultry voice of Aomine made him realize exactly where he was. He wasn’t safe, even if he felt it. His life wasn’t the same as it was before, he didn’t think it ever would be.   
  


“Yeah.” Soft and low, his voice thick from sleeping as he started to sit up. He noticed a hard chest under him. The bandage from the glass where the light bulb struck Aomine seemed to be of fascination to him at this moment. 

“You should apologize for that.” While his voice was teasing Kagami felt the weakness creep up into him. He felt like he was suffocating, how could he be so stupid. Aomine was an ass. He took a pillow and threw it at the other. His body already worming its way off of the blue haired male. The way the others hands left his hips made him shiver but he wouldn’t admit that out loud.   
  


“Fuck you! Seriously god damn-“ This time Aomine grabbed his waist, pillow thrown to the side and he was standing behind Kagami.   
  


“I don’t know who hurt you. Who made you react that way to touch. I swear if it’s the last thing I do on this earth, I am going to kill them.” Aomines voice held hatred and violence. Something Kagami had never heard before coming from the blue haired male. Swallowing he stayed, the softness of the others finger tips against his skin made him wish they met on different terms.   
  


“I should remind you interpersonal relationships are not allowed.” Kagamis voice was weak but he knew he was fucked.   
  


“Tch. You ruin a perfectly good mood Tiger.” The hands left far too quickly for Kagamis liking but it was just in time Momoi came from her office a softer smile on her face.   
  


“Dai you can go. Kagami and I have things we need to talk about.” Aomine didn’t like those words coming from her, Momoi was going to poke and prod and if Kagami was anything like himself, it would end badly. One look from her however made it clear he was not welcome to stay.   
  


“Come find me when you are done Kagami.” That was the last thing Aomine said before he left taking one long look at his new recruit. Life was not going to be the same again and he knew it.   
  


“Kagami would you like to take a seat?” Momois voice was soft, reassuring, Kagami felt out of place now that his rock was no longer around. He nodded falling onto the couch that was still warm with Aomines body heat. 

“I stabbed him, with the light bulb glass.” He mumbled out eyes zoning in on Momoi as she offered a light laugh and nod.   
  


“Yes you did.” She seemed proud, the way her legs crossed and she placed her hands in her lap. There was something different about her now. He felt like he could tell her lots of things, but his brain wouldn’t produce the words. 

“Shit.” It was the only thing he could say. Her hand waved about brushing the concerns away as if they where nothing to her.   
  


“Do not worry Kagami. Dai has a way of pissing people off. He gets minor cuts like that all the time.” Though he was trying to think positively Kagami wasn’t sure about all of this. He stabbed his handler, cracked a bottle over his head all while having the biggest panic attack he has ever had in 3 months.   
  


“I-“ 

“Tell me Kagami, when was the last time you had a panic attack like the one you just had.” Momoi’s voice had him looking down now realizing he had someone’s shirt on. It wasn’t his own, it smelled like Aomine. So he swallowed thickly and glanced at pink eyes who looked at him comfortingly.   
  


“3 months.” Soft as it was, hesitant as it was, it felt good to say it out loud. Momoi nodded and leaned forward grabbing a tea pot and pouring some into the glass.   
  


“Good now. How come they started.” She was cautious. Knowing that she was coming on ground that wasn’t good for Kagamis health she also knew they needed to figure this out, or he wouldn’t be able to be trusted in the field.   
  


“Ex-boyfriend.” Was all Kagami spit out looking for the exit. Momoi nodded and took the tea cup into her hands a sip being taken from it. She could tell this kind of questioning would get him into another panic attack. She also knew Aomine did walk far from the room in case Kagami had another panic attack and needed him. While she was happy Aomine was invested something seemed different this time. 

“How about you go get some food Kagami. You must be starving. There is a gentlemen out side who will take your food order. You may go back to your room and eat it if you would like.” Before Momoi was even finished Kagami was up and out of his chair already flying towards the door.   
  


He was cagey, temperamental and above all else scared. Momoi knew what that meant but she didn’t want to pry even if it was her job. Sighing her phone rang, picking it up as she set the tea cup down. 

“Aomine and him spend an hour together on the couch. Kagami had a panic attack about his ex but I am not sure the details of what happened.” She started to walk around the room, heels clicking against the floor as she did so. “Mhmm-yes well I can tell you this. Aomine likes him. He’s already established himself as Kagamis life line when he’s in panic mode. With the history of abuse I would assume I would have taken on that role but no matter. Aomine needs Kagami, and vise verse-a.” She hung up the phone, clutching it too her chest for a moment. Dai was a good person, under all the ‘can’t beat me the only one who can is me’ attitude. There was someone soft. Gentle. Though he was always a kill first ask later type person. Momoi sat back down sighing to herself. 

“Dai do not do anything stupid. Please.” She begged him as if he was in the room now. Picking up her remote she clicked the screen on eyes glancing over the news articles that came up.   
  


“Open Kagamis personal file. Please read to me his background, high light all instances were he spoke of an ex.” The computer did it’s job. Pulling and checking all of Kagamis records. Nothing came up, No Information Found, flashing on her screen. It seems Kagami was hiding something. This didn’t seem small. Even as she sipped on her coffee she knew this would not end well for Kagami or Aomine. No matter how much she wished it too. 


	4. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a preview of the next chapter. It’s going to be longer which is going to take me more time to write. Here is a couple snippets from the chapter to tide you over at the end will be a link for the Pinterest board if you’d like to see that 
> 
> ❤️❤️

“Now get out of here. Takao would rather have you alive for your next class and I’m likely to shoot you all in the face." Alex's words hung in the air, making it tense as they all filed out of the room to go to the computer lab. Himuro waited for Kagami, who stood there for another moment. He thought about what he could do with that gun. He could kill his ex. Kill all the people who decided to use him for their pleasure without once asking him if it was okay. He knew it wouldn't make him feel any better. Momoi had even said so when they talked about it. He knew it, he would feel just as low as they are if he killed them but it didn't mean that he didn't wish to do it.

"Come on Tagia." Himuro's voice pulled him out of his slump, yanked him from the thought of killing his ex even if he could find him. He wasn't even sure if he was in LA any more, no one ever told him his location. He nodded though, Himuro grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room with a sharp tug. He followed down the winding hallway's towards the computer lab with Himuro's hand laced with his own. It was a comfort to know he had someone to ground him when his mind was destroying it's self with visions of his ex.

"It's coming up isn't it?" Kagami had told Himuro everything, every dirty little detail for him to hear, some of which he hadn't even told Momoi before. So when Himuro's voice floated over him like a dream, he paused in walking nodding some.

"Yeah. I don't even know- actually. I don't have a fucking calendar." He laughed slightly, feeling the pressure starting to build before Himuro wrapped his arm's around Kagami's waist, pulling him into a hug. Kagami felt the warmth of the hug, feeling his friend comfort him in this, he slumped some, wrapping his arms around Himuro in a tight hug.

"You should tell Momoi about it, she can help." Himuro's words made it seem like he had an option. He wasn't about to tell Momoi about it, hell he was sure that it would end in disaster if he did so. He shook his head, pulling the smaller male away from him and tilting his head into the direction that everyone else went down.

"Come on, we are going to be late and I don't feel like listening to Takao rave at me for 30 minutes about how I am late." Kagami tried to laugh, his smile never quite reaching his face, nor did his laugh bubble up like Himuro knew it too. So the other nodded and pulled him down the hallway, finger's laced together.

"Jesus! What the fuck took you so long. You guys know I don't have time to train nerds like you." Takao smirked, though his voice was all teasing as Himuro and Kagami entered the room, both shrugged as if it didn't matter to them, but Takao knew this was Himuro's favorite place to be. He was a god send on the computer and he had requested that the moment Kagami goes into the filed, Himuro was here on com's to help him. Their bond, evident in the finger's laced together was something they couldn't buy or foster with time. It was natural.

—————————————————————

“Wonderful, thank you all for being on time today.” Akashi spoke mostly looking at Aomine who was glaring out the window at Kagami and Himuro walking into the room hand in hand. It had irritated Aomine to no end seeing them so close together. He didn’t say anything though as Momoi caught his gaze and simply smiled in his direction. 

“Looks like they have become fast friends. Takao and Alex states they spend a lot of time together.” Momoi wanted to shake Aomine out of all the thoughts running through his head but it seems Akashi had the honors. 

“We are here to observe and of course the recruits are doing something to help us.” Akashis voice made everyone turn towards the back of the room looking at all of the monitors. “Dacian Vuk.” Pictures of a dark haired male flashed on the screen. Aomine tensed, fingers gripping the edge of the desk he was leaning against. 

“As many of you in here are aware this man is the head of the Russian Mafia. He’s also supplying drugs, money, guns and of course trafficking humans to his suppliers all over the world. We have tried infiltrating their lower ranking gangs but haven’t had any luck.” Akashi spoke eyes looking over too Aomine and the blonde next to him. Akashi never looked worried but there was something in his eyes that told Aomine this meeting wasn’t going to end well. 

He has been living in LA for the past 5 years or so. His second in command, Elijah Čížik has been working in Russia during his absence.” Pictures of an older blonde haired male flash on the screen. From what Aomine has seen of them and knows, both men makes his gut sink to the floor. Momoi stands up this time clicking a button and the images change. 

“Olivia Vuk is Dacian’s sister, we where able to lift her phone but it’s encrypted with a virus that will destroy our systems. What the recruits are working on is real and will no doubt ruin at least one computer but if someone can crack it we will be a lot happier. No more overtime for Takao.” This got a laugh out of everyone before she clicked to the next group of photos. It was of a house in LA looking right over the city wide and open the kind that someone would kill to have. 

“This is his house in LA. He hosts a bunch of parties in the up coming month. People report its a group of parties for his lover. Though know one knows who that lover is. Apparently the guy likes to show off.” Momoi moves this time looking at everyone in the room. “Kise, Kasamatu, Takao and of course Aomine will be heading this job. We are also including new recruits Himuro Tatsuya and Kagami Taiga into this job. Takao and Himuro will be coms and Kagami will be shadowing Aomine.” This caught Aomine off guard, blinking as he pushed back from the desk. 

“No way, Kagami isn’t ready for a job like this no way.” Aomine wasn’t about to let Kagami into the field. No. Fuck Akashi he was not allowing this. 

————————————————

“My ex, he used too throw these parties for me. Always pull me away into another room and shoot me up with something. How he made extra money I guess.” Kagami didn’t look at Aomine as he spoke just simply kept his head down and his voice low. He made sure to be pressed tight against Aomine the others smell doing wonders to keep him calm. 

“When you pulled me away all I could think about was him. Him pulling me away and taking me some where I didn’t know to let who knows do whatever they wanted to me.” At the last word Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami pulling him that much closer to his body. Like hell he was going to let someone touch Kagami like that again. He also knew he needed to be more aware of what he was doing to the other. 

Aomine heard the sob before he felt the tears. Kagamis head pushed tight into Aomines neck as he started to cry. Hands quickly cling to the jacket Aomine was wearing pulling their bodies closer. Aomine hates this, hated hearing the other cry, whoever did this too him was going to pay, he wasn’t going to allow this to go on. 

“I got you. No ones going to touch you like that again. I’ll kill them.” Aomines voice was lethal, arms wrapped around Kagamis thighs as he picked the other up and started to carry him back to Kagamis room. The red head just simply wrapped his arms around the others neck and his legs around Aomines waist he allowed himself to be carried. He wanted the safeness Aomine bleed out for him and he wanted to erase all the touches of his ex from his skin. 

Most of all he wanted to know what it felt like to be touched by someone without being high. He had never once felt it, even the first time he and his ex did it, he was high without knowing. Well that was a lie, he was roofied. Though he didn’t know it at the time. He does now. 

—————————————

Well there is a sneak peak at it all! This next chapter is going to be jam packed with fun stuff! 

Pinterest link: https://pin.it/2DkXw8V

I also have a bored for Dacian Vuk, Olivia Vuk, and Elijah who are all original characters of mine! Thank you so much for showing so much love for this, it means a lot to me ❤️❤️


	5. I think I Better Mention, I got Good Intentions. Doesn't Mean it Always Works Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Characters.   
> Protective love interests.   
> New Friends.

A week.   
One simple week since he had came down this rabbit hole and he hadn't left his room, well it was close to almost two weeks. Well he did but the moment he left his room it was via escort to Momoi's room. He had dubbed her room the shrink room. Spending hours on end talking about his past wasn't something Kagami wanted to do on a daily basis. Momoi assured him they do this with all new recruits before they hit the floor to start training. He wanted to start now, feeling the tension in his body was enough. His senses on over drive every time the door clicked shut and clicked open he was ready to pounce on whoever it was that opened that door. He hadn't though, every time someone came to fetch him for his meeting with Momoi he crouched and then, stood up like normal and walked out. Every morning and every evening he ate within the confines of his room. Not that it was a big deal he was used to being alone, the food just tasted terrible though he had asked for a bigger portion and got it, even if he wasn't training, he was doing so within his rooms. 

Which is why, when the door clicked open this time, his body stilling on the crunch he was doing on the floor he was concerned. Had they decided to kill him? 

"So you are the famous Kagami Taiga." The darker haired male stared at him from the doorway. His body leaned against the door frame with a sort of grace that Kagami only wishes he could have. He remembered him from before, standing on the training mat with everyone else. He brought his knees closer to his chest, resting tanned arms on his knees he breathed in for a moment. The other just simply smirked, head leaning to the side as he watched the way Kagami retreated into himself for a moment. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Kagami didn't let his voice soften, he didn't like some of the guards here, the way they looked at him, though he did notice the way the other dressed. The other's dress matched himself. Gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt that was tight to his body. Kagami noticed he wasn't as muscled as himself, he was lithe, which was how Kagami assumed how graceful he could be. 

"Himuro Tatsuya." He bowed, hand waving out in front of him and a smile on his lip's that if the other was slightly taller would and had more muscle on him, would have had Kagami blushing like a virgin. Instead he glanced away, going back to the motions of doing sit up's once more. He had his own routine, he liked sticking to it. Himuro watched him, eye's moving over the other's body for a quick moment, waiting for him to say something and when he didn't Himuro walked into the room. He noticed Kagami tense, as if he was ready for a fight because he entered into his space. Himuro held his hand's up, placing himself on the floor right besides the door. At least telling Kagami that he wasn't going to hurt him, or invade his personal space. 

"I heard you strangled Kasumatsu and stabbed Aomine fucking Daiki in the chest right above his heart." Himuro was in awe, both were high ranking in Division and neither ever got so much as a scratch every time they went on mission. Famous is what they were or at least as close too it as they would get down here. At Aomine's name, Kagami stopped moving, once more his leg's came to his chest and his arms rested on top of his knees. In a week had seen hide nor hair of Aomine Daiki. If he had to admit he had been hoping to see the blue haired male again. He had started to dream about him, the soft touches, the whispers of protection. It was the closest Kagami had ever gotten to safety and he wasn't sure how to react to that. Every time he dreamed off strong arms around him, he had a nightmare about soft one's, whispering gentle thought's in his ear about how amazing he felt. Maybe it was selfish of him but he wanted to know more of Aomine. Even if it was second hand information. 

"What do you know about him? Aomine I mean." Red eye's glanced over at Himuro who simply smiled. Kagami felt the smile was inviting, making him scoot a little closer to the other, legs crossing so he sat criss cross in front of Himuro who shrugged a bit. He could tell the other had some other motives for asking about Aomine but he wasn't going to push. The softness of Kagami's voice and the slight uncertainty in the way he spoke about the other gave Himuro all he needed to know. 

"Aomine is Alpha. By that I mean the Alpha Team leader. Word has it they pulled him of the street's when he tried to kill a US Senator with his bare fucking hands. Apparently Momoi Satsuki, his sister, though they don't share a parent, she hacked into the US security database, the fucking CIA and found out the location of the senator's mistress. Fucking went down hill from there. " Himuro shrugged as Kagami opened his mouth and then closed it again, unsure of what he wanted to ask. Himuro waited another moment or two, waiting for Kagami to say something. 

"Why did he want to kill the senator." Kagami's voice held slight disbelieve. He remembered his ex talking about that one day, heard it on TV not that Kagami ever watched. He was too busy being fucked or chasing that high he so desperately needed to feel numb. Himuro didn't know what to think of the softness of his voice, or the way Kagami seemed too pick at the edge of his sweat pants like he wasn't sure what to do with his hands. 

"Killed a friend of his I guess. No one really know's. Maybe it was his mother. There was a couple different rumors going around. None that Aomine would confirm anyway." Himuro gave a little shrug and Kagami nodded ready for the other to continue on with his story telling of Aomine. "Anyway. Aomine has the highest marks in everything. Gun training. Hand to hand combat. He even scored high on computer analysis. Which is crazy because they guy seems to not be able to string together a decent group of coding. At least from what Takao tells us. Only one to beat Aomine in everything is fucking Akashi Seijuurou." Himuro's head leaned back and his voice Kagami noticed was in slight awe of something, though he really wasn't sure what. 

"Who is he? Akashi Seijuurou." Kagami was a little more invested in this conversation now that he was learning so many more things about this place. He was enjoying his talk with Himuro, this was the most fun he had had since he arrived to this place over a week ago. 

"Akashi? He's the head dude, fucking president. Everything he says goes, he sets up all the missions and orders all the hits. He also is the one who sets up who your handler is. Have you found out who that is yet?" Himuro's voice was excited learning more about Kagami was something he had wanted to do, ever since he seen the red head walking to Momoi's office on his first day. He couldn't believe the rumors that flooded around the mysterious recruit. No one had seen him besides Himuro and that wasn't something he was going to admit out loud. 

"Yeah I have. Aomine Daiki is my handler." Kagami said it quiet, like he was worried it was going to cause an issue. Himuro on the other hand was pale, leaning himself forward now almost in Kagami's space. 

"Seriously? THE Aomine Daiki is your fucking handler?" Himuro noticed the way Kagami tensed, the way he was upset with someone entering into his space so he moved back. "Wow they never give him a recruit to look after. He's always too busy in the field." Himuro's back hit the wall and Kagami felt himself lean forward in question and Himuro gave a larger smile. 

"I haven't seen him all week. You know where he is?" Tanned finger's reached down and picked at the hem of his sweat pants. Himuro noticed the blush that dotted his tanned skin, with that blush Himuro could see the freckles that dotted his skin. They where so close to the color of Kagamis skin that it made Himuro smile. No one had freckles and if anyone else noticed something as sweet as that on Kagami's face, Himuro was sure they would fall for the man. 

"He lives off base, all the handler's do. When I get from recruit to active, I get my own place and so do you. Which in and of it's self is exciting. Maybe we can get something together! Or at least close to each other." Himuro smiled, though Kagmai didn't see that, instead he shrugged, as if the whole thing didn't mean much to him. "What's your story anyway. How did they pick you up?" The question got Kagami's attention, his head snapped up and he felt that he maybe wasn't going to get an answer. The way the other tensed like he was going to run away Himuro wasn't sure if he should have asked that question. 

"My ex, he uh, he was buying drugs while I-" He swallowed, unsure of how Himuro would take knowing that he was gay, but at the same time, he wasn't afraid to say it, not any more since Momoi and him had been working on coming to terms with the abuse he suffered. Himuro looked at him, urging him to continue on, there was a look of trust in his eye's, compassion that made Kagami feel secure at this point in time. "He sold me, alot for drug money and when I said no, he of course drugged me up so that I didn't have much of a choice. Once in a while I woke up with marks all over my arm's not remembering what happened or where I went. He always knew though, he would just tell me that I made him money. Anyway, I ran away from him after he beat me half to death one night over a couple bucks so I could go get some food. I had been good hiding from him, keeping my distance, not traveling where I know he was going to be. Some how he still found me, I was running from him, he shot at me and ended up shooting a police officer that arrived to help me. The asshole stated it was me, to the other cop who hadn't seen it coming. I ended up getting chased, shot and then woke up here." Kagami finished with a shrug. He didn't kill anyone he didn't have it in him, at least, not anyone who didn't do a damn thing to him. 

"Standard issue tranquilizer. They sorta do catch and release here. Standard practice though it does hurt like a bitch." Himuro shrugged before offering a smile to Kagami. "About the whole ex thing. I had one too, massive dickwad. I killed him with my bare hands. turns out I was so hopped up on drugs, I forgot he was a police officer. Opps." Himuro smiled as if it didn't bother him, because it never did. His ex was an asshole and Momoi was very good at her job, so good he was pretty sure Kagami was feeling the affects after being with her only a week. 

"Glad to know it wasn't just me." This time Kagami smiled, it was the type of smile that melted Himuro's heart. It brought more attention to the freckles on his face and the beautiful red eye's that seemed to shine under the smile. Nothing, not even the sun was as bright as that smile Himuro knew that. He was going to protect this smile, under all costs. 

"Momoi's talks help right?" Himuro spoke softly, as if to remind Kagami that they all went through the same thing, only Kagami's was a little longer this time. Actually Kagami had been hold up in here for close to two weeks, no one had that. Himuro stood up as Kagami nodded, afraid to say the words out loud or he would hurt the process of whatever Momoi had done with him. Noticing Himuro stood up, Kagami did too already to follow the other to the ends of the earth if he had too. Himuro smiled, leaning his head to the side as if to beckoned him outside into the world he was denied for close to two weeks. 

"Come on, I am breaking you out." Kagami didn't know how he got into his room in the first place, but he did. He was thankful for it anyway, he had wanted to get out of here for a while. Being caged like an animal was something he couldn't handle any more. 

"Please, I am bored. So fucking bored." Himuro laughed, which made Kagami once more smile like the sunshine. "What time is it anyway?" The question made Himuro shrug, already half way into the hallway waiting for Kagami to follow behind. 

"Like 1 AM. Takao owes me a favor, so he made sure I could unlock your door when I wanted too." Himuro reached around and pulled Kagami's door shut with the softest of clicks. Kagami didn't question it, he assumed there would be some red flags if he left his door open, he was smarter than that. 

"How do you tell time down here? I never know the time because my lights are always on, even when I sleep." Kagami was curious, walking next to Himuro who shrugged at him, seeming as though the conversion just was boring to him. Kagami wasn't sure that was the truth though, something about the way Himuro looked at him from the corner of his eye's told him all he needed to know, that the other was interested in everything he had to say. 

"Computer lab. They have the time's on the computer's and there is always one online, no matter what so I knew the time before I came over to you." Himuro turned down a corner Kagami didn't know of, even if they all had names, it was hard for him to remember because it all looked the same to him. An elbow to the side made Kagami laugh, though it was soft as Himuro pointed to the left of him. It was the computer lab he had been talking about, sure enough there was a dim glow of a screen. Kagami wanted to investigate but the way Himuro kept walking told him they had another stop to take on this journey. 

"Where are we going?" Kagami was curious, following behind Himuro as he rounded another corner, stopping in front of two double doors that Kagami knew well. He had wanted to be a chef, he loved cooking, his ex took that all away when he broke his hand for the 6th time. He wasn't the same, his finger's hurt clutching the knife and he hadn't been doing his exercises like he knew he should have been. 

"Kitchen. A friend of mine tells me they make a huge meal for someone here but no one ever see's where it goes." Himuro was teasing, the way he smiled and leaned his head to the side had Kagami blushing again, unsure of what the other meant by those words. Instead Himuro pushed forward past the double door's and there he saw a women, half naked sitting on the counter like she owned the place. 

"Tatsuya!" She walked over wrapping her arms around the other and placing a kiss upon his forehead. She wore a tank top and underwear. Kagami wasn't sure how to react, but he didn't need too. The next moment she was on Kagami, finger's pulling his face down to her's as she kissed him. Her lip's were soft and she tasted like scotch as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her body leaned against his own, a little noise into he kiss alerted Kagami that she was enjoying whatever she was doing to him. 

None off them noticed someone standing in the corner, glass in hand watching them all with a scowl on his face. Jealousy rose up, bile in his throat as he almost crushed the glass he held in his hands. He noticed Kagami's stiffness, he wanted to rush to help but he also wanted to see how this whole thing played out. Even if it meant standing by and watching what was his be kissed fully and completely on the mouth, which is what he should have been doing at that moment. 

"Uh-" Kagami pushed her away, hands steady on her hip's as he did so. He didn't wish to make her feel awkward, but he didn't like the kiss, in fact it made him feel like he was kissing his mother which grossed him out alot. 

"This is Alex Garcia. Weapon's expert. While Alex I didn't realize you where in here, you can not kiss Kagami like that." The tone of his voice sounded like he was chastising a child and her pout showed Kagami that in fact that's what was happening. Alex moved away, glasses being pushed up into the mess of blonde hair on top of her head. 

"Kagami Taiga. I can't wait to work with you in training. Heard Aomine is your handler." This got Kagami's attention, glancing over at where she was now sitting on the counter. Kagami's finger's itched to cook but they also itched to know more information about Aomine even if he had learned all he needed too from Himuro. Though he noticed Alex glancing to her left, a smirk slighly growing on her lip's as she did so. 

"You have some lipstick on you Kagami." This time she got close again, wiping it away with her thumb. There was something in the air, anger and jealousy but Kagami wasn't sure why he felt that. Instead he focused on not freaking out at someone being so close so quickly. Breath in 3 out 5. That's what Momoi taught him, so he did that. Himuro stepped between them, pushing Alex away and taking a small step away from Kagami as if to give him a little bit of personal space. 

"How about you cook Kagami. I am starving and I think you are too." Kagami felt that Himuro was a life saver. Already knowing his cues of when he needs to calm down, he felt Himuro was his brother, a protector even. Kagami nodded and made his way over to the knife block. Alex was watching Kagami and Himuro was looking to the left, right where Alex was looking earlier as if sensing someone was there. When Kagami picked up the knife though, all eye's turned to him, watching him. 

The knife felt like home to him. The handle fit perfectly in his palm, heavy but equal on either side, balanced. Memories came flooding back to him. HIs ex on the island behind him watching as he chopped up vegetables for dinner. He didn't feel suffocated by the memories though, some how he knew he was safe right now, someone in the room would always protect him. He just wasn't sure who it was. He focused though, finger's flipping the knife with expertise. It rolled over the back of his hand and twisted between two finger's. He set it down, a soft thud as he glanced over at the fridge. His body in motion now. It was fluid the way he moved, graceful as he chopped up the vegetables, his knife skills were amazing they noticed. All of them noticed, but only one person noticed the way his hands moved, how they gripped thing's. 

Kagami was in his zone, he moved like the grace of an angel. He never had to think, he just had to act. Everything told him what he needed to do, muscle memory. Finger's stopped chopping to mix what he had in the pan, the soft sizzle making it the only thing he focused on at this moment. Gone where the people around him and the only thing he focused on was the act of making food. He didn't notice the way his eye's lit up, nor did he notice the way Himuro snuck out of the room, Alex in tow with a pout on her face that made him mumble words to her about how they should leave him be to his peace. He didn't notice someone coming from the left side of him, leaning against the counter as he watched Kagami cook. In fact the only thing he felt was calmness around him, relaxed air that made him wish to sink into bed and sleep. 

There was a reason he hadn't touched the knife in a long time though. He went back to chopping, only his hand cramped, muscles tensing and twitching under his skin. The knife stroke faltered, cutting into his knuckles. He hissed at the contact, his finger's dropping the knife and backing up. He didn't think someone was there, watching it happen. Not until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and turn him around with a soft tug. Normally he would jump, back up and flail about, this time he felt nothing but calmness, a desire to sink into the heat that started to form around his wrist and move its way up his arm. 

"Guess I will have to put down that we need to work on your knife skills." The deepness of his voice got Kagami, a shiver running down his spine as he looked up into Aomine's eyes. Some reason in this light they looked like the bottom of the ocean if he could have seen it. Deep blue with hint's of green flecks inside that he found himself counting as if it would help the situation. 

"Where have you been." Kagami spoke before he was able to stop his brain from the line of questioning he had. Aomine's expression changed, the smirk grew to softness, as if he had missed Kagami as well. Kagami hated the feeling in his gut, the kind that made him wish for Aomine to constantly touch him. His hand was brought to Aomine's lips, tongue swiping over the wound to taste Kagami's blood. Kagami's lip's parted, a soft breath coming from them as if he was going to kiss the other, only Aomine leaned his head to the side, not moving closer to Kagami's mouth. 

"Have you missed me?" It was whispered in that sultry way that had Kagami blushing, his head nodded before he was able to stop it again. Confirmation that Kagami had missed him was enough. His lip's brushed over the other's a softness in his touch that had Kagami's head leaning to the side to deepen the kiss. Aomine dropped his hand, pulling the red head closer to him, it was like there was too much space between the two. A week, almost two weeks of space between them and he couldn't stop touching the red head, this was going to be a problem for him if it continued. 

Kagami though had no problem wrapping his arms around Aomine's neck, pulling the others face down a little more so that he could latch onto the blue haired males bottom lip with a satisfied hum of approval from the male. Kagami knew he shouldn't be doing this, after all Momoi told him that this wasn't allowed, but he didn't give two shit's he just wanted the closeness of someone after such a long time away from being able to see anyone else. Momoi was great, but she wasn't the person he wanted to see most in the world. He supposed that was Aomine. 

Dark finger's gripped onto Kagami's thigh's, opening them enough so that he could pick the other up, placing him on top of the counter. This made it so Kagami could have the upper hand, his tongue ghosting over the bottom of Aomine's lip waiting for him to open his mouth up. A satisfied moan escaped Aomines lip's, opening the door for Kagami's tongue to ever so softly brush across Aomine's tongue. There was an electric feeling that happened between the two of them. It was something Kagami had never felt before. Not even with his ex. Aomine must have felt it too because they both moaned at the same time. Finger's gripping at each other to pull the other close making sure that they left no space of each other untouched. 

"Dai! Where did you go." This caught Kagami off guard, of course someone was looking for him, how stupid could he have been to think this could fly within Division. Aomine must have heard Momoi's voice as well, he pulled Kagami off the counter and placed one last kiss upon his lips. 

"Go, back to your room." Aomine's voice was husky and Kagami's breath came out in soft pants against the other's lips and for a moment Aomine almost thought he couldn't leave the other like this, so beautiful and ready to eat up. "Now my Tiger. Back to your room." He bit down on Kagami's neck, pulling the skin between his teeth with a soft suck. He still remembered the way Alex had kissed Kagami, the jealousy rising up in his throat again as he wished to do everything he can to let anyone know not to touch the red head. 

"O-Okay." Kagami knew that he couldn't bee seen with Aomine. There would be so many more question's but even as the other bit down, he didn't think of his ex, he didn't feel bile rising up in his throat, he felt something different something completely new. He couldn't put a name too it, only thing he knew is that he moaned at the contact. then he was pushed away, forced into the hallway that would lead him back to his own room. 

"Aomine-" He stopped his finger tip's brushing against Aomine's wrist, and when the other looked back at him, he simply ran away. No, he wasn't going to fuck this up, Himuro was his friend, Alex seemed to be too and Aomine fucking Daiki was a complication he wasn't going to allow into his life. 

"There you are Aomine- wait who was cooking?" Momoi's features twisted up as Aomine shrugged crossing his arms over his chest. He felt his heart hurt that Kagami ran from him, maybe he should have been more gentle with the other, lord know's that he acted a lot before he was able too think for a split second. Momoi noticed the look on his face, questions brewing but instead she didn't say anything. 

"Not sure, I think a bunch of recruits were in here cooking, didn't catch any of them." Aomine simply rolled his shoulder's back and pushed off from the counter, making his way out of the room with a yawn. "Come on Satsuki. I have a report to file and you have to debrief me. I would like to go to bed sometime this century." The door thudded behind him as Momoi glanced around, she knew she didn't have a camera in here but she made a mental note that she needed one in here in the future. If not to catch the people who decided to cook at 1 AM for no real reason. 

"Dai seriously you need a nap." She spoke before following right behind him, the report wasn't about to write it's self and she didn't want to waste any more of her time either. After all she needed her beauty sleep. Though one question remained, did Aomine see Kagami? If so, what happened? Aomine hadn't seen Kagami in a week due to her scheduling him missions she knew could work without him, but she did this all per Akashi's request. What was he doing to these two? All Momoi knew was her order's and she was going to follow them, even if it meant coming between the two of them. Even if it meant a bullet in one of their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I have a pinterest board made up for this AU if anyone would like to see it. Let me know and I will post it next update. 
> 
> Also some foreshadowing??  
> Maybe. 
> 
> Also chapter title came from the song. Karma by Caroline Kole. Def the song for this chapter.


	6. The Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery.  
> What happens when two people find each other.  
> Find something that only fate can grant.  
> Will it be taken away so soon?

Bang.  
Bang.  
Bang.

A click.  
A breath out.

"Good job Kagami." Alex's voice made him turn around a smile, even if it was just a little bit in her direction. "Your aim is very good for only having used that thing a month ago. Fast learner." Alex's praise got him slightly blushing. Himuro next to him placed the gun down and walked over to Kagami's booth. Himuro noticed that he hit the same mark every time, bullet holes in the head and stomach.

"Well damn." Himuro crossed his arms over his chest Kagami already emptying the clip and placing it to his side pushing the button to pull the target in from the range. There was a moment that Kagami felt at peace knowing he was at least doing some part of a good job here. It had been a whirl wind of a month and he wasn't sure if he should be proud of his progress or not. Though Alex and Himuro always seemed to praise him every chance they got, which he was thankful for. At least he knew he was doing something right.

Alex turned around walking into the room looking at all the other recruits. Some had been there only a week or two, other's 6 month's. Himuro had told him it had all been Akashi's job to let them know when they were ready to come into being active. Kagami didn't care though, he was fine doing this, helping were he could.

"Now, take the gun apart and put it back together. Now!" Alex's voice changed from the sweet to demanding, something that Kagami wasn't sure he understood. She changed quickly just like Momoi does, one minute she was sweet and the next cold and calculating. Kagami assumed that maybe that is what he needed to do, maybe he needed to compartmentalize his life. Maybe he only needed to let one or two people in, at least he let Himuro into his little world, that was the only person he cared about in this moment. He focused on the task at hand, taking the gun apart in front of him, placing all the pieces in front of him, he was quick about it. Tanned finger's flying to place the pieces in the correct placement that he had taught himself. When he finished he noticed everyone still at least a second or two behind him, how had he gotten so fast at something like this?

"Good Kagami." She offered a soft smile walking down the line of all the recruits in the office. "Time!" She dropped her arm from the stop watch looking at a couple of the recruits, a sigh almost floating past her lip's as she pushed her glasses up into her hair. "The rest of you who didn't finish are dead. If you can't put a fucking gun together you die. Your gun jams in the field. How are you going to kill someone. Take the fucking gun apart and use it as a weapon. You take it apart you can put it together to fucking shoot someone. Now get out of here. Takao would rather have you alive for your next class and I’m likely to shoot you all in the face." Alex's words hung in the air, making it tense as they all filed out of the room to go to the computer lab. Himuro waited for Kagami, who stood there for another moment. He thought about what he could do with that gun. He could kill his ex. Kill all the people who decided to use him for their pleasure without once asking him if it was okay. He knew it wouldn't make him feel any better. Momoi had even said so when they talked about it. He knew it, he would feel just as low as they are if he killed them but it didn't mean that he didn't wish to do it.

"Come on Tagia." Himuro's voice pulled him out of his slump, yanked him from the thought of killing his ex even if he could find him. He wasn't even sure if he was in LA any more, no one ever told him his location. He nodded though, Himuro grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room with a sharp tug. He followed down the winding hallway's towards the computer lab with Himuro's hand laced with his own. It was a comfort to know he had someone to ground him when his mind was destroying it's self with visions of his ex.

"It's coming up isn't it?" Kagami had told Himuro everything, every dirty little detail for him to hear, some of which he hadn't even told Momoi before. So when Himuro's voice floated over him like a dream, he paused in walking nodding some.

"Yeah. I don't even know- actually. I don't have a fucking calendar." He laughed slightly, feeling the pressure starting to build before Himuro wrapped his arm's around Kagami's waist, pulling him into a hug. Kagami felt the warmth of the hug, feeling his friend comfort him in this, he slumped some, wrapping his arms around Himuro in a tight hug.

"You should tell Momoi about it, she can help." Himuro's words made it seem like he had an option. He wasn't about to tell Momoi about it, hell he was sure that it would end in disaster if he did so. He shook his head, pulling the smaller male away from him and tilting his head into the direction that everyone else went down.

"Come on, we are going to be late and I don't feel like listening to Takao rave at me for 30 minutes about how I am late." Kagami tried to laugh, his smile never quite reaching his face, nor did his laugh bubble up like Himuro knew it too. So the other nodded and pulled him down the hallway, finger's laced together.

"Jesus! What the fuck took you so long. You guys know I don't have time to train nerds like you." Takao smirked, though his voice was all teasing as Himuro and Kagami entered the room, both shrugged as if it didn't matter to them, but Takao knew this was Himuro's favorite place to be. He was a god send on the computer and he had requested that the moment Kagami goes into the filed, Himuro was here on com's to help him. Their bond, evident in the finger's laced together was something they couldn't buy or foster with time. It was natural.

"Sorry for being late." Himuro spoke for them letting his finger's drop from Kagami's as he took a place in the back, Kagami in front of him with a sharp nod to Takao who waved his hand around.

"Sorry is for losers. Now! For your test today I am going to be setting you up against my bot system. This system is design to act like a computer virus that would destroy the computer that you need to get back to headquarters to have evidence against this criminal. However, if you can't crack this, you will be set back in your placement for active duty so I suggest you all do very well." Takao moved behind the computer that was set up in the front of the class. Right behind him Kagami noticed the once clear window's into the coms room were dark and he wasn't able to see through them. Though he felt something, someone watching him from behind the window's that made his skin crawl with anticipation for the big reveal. Instead Himuro threw something at him, making him turn around and glare at his friend before he laughed, this time it was lighter and it reached his eye's.

"Go!" Takao's voice drowned everything else out as his finger's started to fly across the keyboard, ready to solve this problem, him and Himuro had been working on it together so he should have been able to solve this, at least he hoped so.

—————————————

“Wonderful, thank you all for being on time today.” Akashi spoke mostly looking at Aomine who was glaring out the window at Kagami and Himuro walking into the room hand in hand. It had irritated Aomine to no end seeing them so close together. He didn’t say anything though as Momoi caught his gaze and simply smiled in his direction. 

“Looks like they have become fast friends. Takao and Alex states they spend a lot of time together.” Momoi wanted to shake Aomine out of all the thoughts running through his head but it seems Akashi had the honors.   
  


“We are here to observe and of course the recruits are doing something to help us.” Akashis voice made everyone turn towards the back of the room looking at all of the monitors. “Dacian Vuk.” Pictures of a dark haired male flashed on the screen. Aomine tensed, fingers gripping the edge of the desk he was leaning against. 

“As many of you in here are aware this man is the head of the Russian Mafia. He’s also supplying drugs, money, guns and of course trafficking humans to his suppliers all over the world. We have tried infiltrating their lower ranking gangs but haven’t had any luck.” Akashi spoke eyes looking over too Aomine and the blonde next to him. Akashi never looked worried but there was something in his eyes that told Aomine this meeting wasn’t going to end well. 

“He has been living in LA for the past 5 years or so. His second in command, Elijah Čížik has been working in Russia during his absence.” Pictures of an older blonde haired male flash on the screen. From what Aomine has seen of them and knows, both men makes his gut sink to the floor. Momoi stands up this time clicking a button and the images change. 

“Olivia Vuk is Dacian’s sister, we where able to lift her phone but it’s encrypted with a virus that will destroy our systems. What the recruits are working on is real and will no doubt ruin at least one computer but if someone can crack it we will be a lot happier. No more overtime for Takao.” This got a laugh out of everyone before she clicked to the next group of photos. It was of a house in LA looking right over the city wide and open the kind that someone would kill to have. 

“This is his house in LA. He hosts a bunch of parties in the up coming month. People report its a group of parties for his lover. Though know one knows who that lover is. Apparently the guy likes to show off.” Momoi moves this time looking at everyone in the room. “Kise, Kasamatu, Takao and of course Aomine will be heading this job. We are also including new recruits Himuro Tatsuya and Kagami Taiga into this job. Takao and Himuro will be coms and Kagami will be shadowing Aomine.” This caught Aomine off guard, blinking as he pushed back from the desk.   
  


“No way, Kagami isn’t ready for a job like this no way.” Aomine wasn’t about to let Kagami into the field. No. Fuck Akashi he was not allowing this.   
  


“His scores are at the top of his class. Alex states he’s close to beating your scores in gun and hand to hand combat. He doesn’t need to know much of the computer lingo for this job. On top of that. He’s just the operative Dacian would be looking for. Handsome, young and shy.” Akashis voice held absolute power and Aomine wasn’t going to push his luck. He pushed out of the room slamming the door behind him which earned a glance from the recruits.

He zoned in on Kagami, the way the others eyes widened at seeing Aomine. Himuro there touching Kagamis hair which made him all the more mad at this situation. Someone was touching what was his. He walked over and swung at Himuro, the blow landing on his cheek as the other fell back. Chaos bloomed over them all.   
  


“Aomine?” Kagamis voice rang in his head before he grabbed the others wrist tugging him away. Takao, Momoi and Akashi all flew to Himuros side, checking to see if he was okay. When Himuro simply nodded at them pulling a hand away they all watched the red head trailing behind Aomine as he was pulled away. 

“Aomine stop!” Kagami was worried, the other hand looked upset. Did he upset the other? After all he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Aomine in the month he got up and running and was able to come out of his room. He had asked after Aomine, Momoi not giving him much of an answer which confused him even more. 

Aomine kept walking, fingers holding onto Kagamis wrist. The silence was killing Kagami, making the other start to fight him, at least a little bit enough that it caught Aomines attention but not enough to let him go.   
  


“Daiki you're hurting me.” Kagamis voice was soft, gentle even, like he had been in these situations before. Aomine felt the bile rise in his throat again as he let go and turned around to look at kagamis face. His eyes were turned down and with his hand free, he had put them under his shirt clinging to the edge of the fabric keeping it pulled down. 

“Sorry, I just-“ Kagamis eyes flipped up to the sound of Aomines voice which was sad, distant and something else Kagami wasn’t sure of. He stepped closer his fingers clinging to the edge of Aomines button down shirt like a small child.   
  


“My ex, he used too throw these parties for me. Always pull me away into another room and shoot me up with something. How he made extra money I guess.” Kagami didn’t look at Aomine as he spoke just simply kept his head down and his voice low. He made sure to be pressed tight against Aomine the others smell doing wonders to keep him calm. 

“When you pulled me away all I could think about was him. Him pulling me away and taking me some where I didn’t know to let who knows do whatever they wanted to me.” At the last word Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami pulling him that much closer to his body. Like hell he was going to let someone touch Kagami like that again. He also knew he needed to be more aware of what he was doing to the other.   
  


Aomine heard the sob before he felt the tears. Kagamis head pushed tight into Aomines neck as he started to cry. Hands quickly cling to the jacket Aomine was wearing pulling their bodies closer. Aomine hates this, hated hearing the other cry, whoever did this too him was going to pay, he wasn’t going to allow this to go on. 

“I got you. No ones going to touch you like that again. I’ll kill them.” Aomines voice was lethal, arms wrapped around Kagamis thighs as he picked the other up and started to carry him back to Kagamis room. The red head just simply wrapped his arms around the others neck and his legs around Aomines waist he allowed himself to be carried. He wanted the safeness Aomine bleed out for him and he wanted to erase all the touches of his ex from his skin.   
  


Most of all he wanted to know what it felt like to be touched by someone without being high. He had never once felt it, even the first time he and his ex did it, he was high without knowing. Well that was a lie, he was roofied. Though he didn’t know it at the time. He does now.   
  


Aomine stopped at Kagamis door the other hadn’t said a word the whole time they walked. No one seemed to notice the two anyway and Aomine figures that’s a good thing.   
  


“I want you.” Kagamis first words this whole time made his mind real back into planet earth. If Aomine didn’t want to let go before now he didn’t want too at all. He did though need to stop himself, what if Kagami didn’t mean it the way he assumed after all it could mean many different things. 

“What-“ He licked his lips. “What do you mean Taiga.” That voice, the sultry voice made Kagamis legs jello and his body completely relaxed against Aomines. Kagami thought for a moment, trying to find the words that would help him convey to Aomine what he wanted. 

“He never touched me when I wasn’t high. You touch me and I feel electricity in my veins. I want to know what it feels like, to feel that, when I’m not high.” Kagami looked up, eyes connecting with Aomines and he felt something in the bottom of his stomach, lust, like, protection. He knew that he wouldn’t feel disgust with Aomine, he knew he wouldn’t panic, he knew Aomine would be gentle with him. 

“Sex.” Was the word Aomine spoke but his heart was hurting for the man in his arms. That he wasn’t aware of anything. Aomine wanted to erase all memories of his ex from Kagamis mind. Aomine wanted to be the only thing he thought about when his mind changed from innocent thoughts to ones of lust. Aomine wanted to be the only thing period in Kagamis mind.   
  


“Yes, please.” Kagami whispered, the sound making Aomine weak because he was so soft and gentle, even being held like this Aomine thought he was cute. He also found something new. Watching Kagamis face, he seen the freckles dotting his skin like night time stars and he hoped no one else knew this about his Kagami. That meant they had been way to close for Aomines comfort.   
  


Aomine wrapped one arm under Kagamis butt making sure that the other was secure before opening the door with a tug downward on the handle. Kagami made a soft noise in his throat, his body already clinging to Aomines. He knew the other wouldn’t drop him, but there was something that also told him that someone had held him like this before. That thought didn’t scare him, he just reminded himself that with everything someone else had done to him, Aomine was over writing that touch. Like a piece of code being erased because it was corrupt. Kagami felt at piece with this.   
  


The kiss Kagami got the moment the door shut with the defining click made Kagamis mind snap back into reality. The kiss was gentle, something Kagami had never felt before. He felt electric, the way Aomines body pushed his own against the wall to the right of his door. The act was fluid, like Aomine has done this before. He didn’t wish to think about it though, his lips parted to let out a soft breath, a moan being swallowed by Aomines greedy tongue.   
  


Sunkissed and moon touched skin moved in sync with each other. Kagamis shirt being discarded, the second Aomines lips left Kagamis he chased after them like a drug. Tongues moving in sync with each other, Aomines hands moving down his stomach stopping at his sweat pants. There was a hesitation that made Kagami pull his head back for a moment. Was he not doing it for the other? He had heard Aomine prefers women. He was not a women in anyway.   
  


“Taiga.” His name sounded like sin coming from Aomines lips. The husky growl, his pants already showing a sign of exactly what the others voice was doing to him. Kagamis head fell back against the wall with a soft thud, his breath coming out in pants as he felt Aomines hand snake it’s way to his cheek. 

“Look at me Taiga.” The voice was soft yet demanding. There was a twist in Kagamis gut that made him think Aomine was going to tell him this wasn’t worth it. It was a mistake. He could feel the other hands of all the men that had him before Aomine. His breath was coming on a little quicker and Aomines hand pulled his cheek down a little more clashing red and blue together. 

“Breath for me Taiga.” The voice was stern, and so Kagami did that, his breath coming out slightly slower. Aomine was a rock in an endless ocean for Kagami and he wasn’t sure how that was possible.   
  


“If you can’t do this-I don’t-“ Kagami was cut off with a kiss so gentle and sweet he forgot what he was going to say. Gentle was the way Aomines hand moved from his cheek to his chest resting it over his heart.   
  


“I was just going to ask if it was okay if I could remove your pants.” Aomine's gentleness and touch made Kagami nod, quickly at that. “Taiga I need to hear you say it. I need to know. I won’t be like the others. I have to know every step of the way that you want this.” Pleading and Aomine Daiki did not go together. That was the first thought Kagami had in his head, that the other shouldn't be pleading with him for anything. Though a twinge of, something he didn't know the name of, seeped through his thinking. Of course the other wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt by this, to make sure that he had control of the situation. Kagami was thankful for this, the fact that Aomine would be so careful in his care. 

"I want this. I want you Aomine." Kagami's voice cracked a bit, emotion bleeding through every pore he had. The other was too much for him right now, too perfect in every way. Kagami's hand moved, pushing against Aomine's cheek as he leaned in and placed the softest of kisses upon his lip's. There was an instant, both of them marveled in the feeling of the other. Hands moved softly over chests and leg's, feeling the way the other breathed. Feeling the other's heart beat under the other's chest. It wasn't until the kisses got hotter and heavier that Aomine's shirt was removed, tossed into some corner of the room, forgotten. 

"Face to face." Kagami bit out between kisses, Aomine's hands wandered over his sweat pants, getting ready to pull them down. Aomine's lip's stilled for a moment, then moved down Kagami's neck, sucking and bitting against tanned skin. Aomine wasn't against the position, he in fact had never done it that way previously. He was used to sex that no one seen his face, anonymous. 

"Yes." Aomine spoke, pulling himself back for just a moment to marvel at Kagami's features. Finger's gripping the red head's sweat pants and pulled them down, Kagami removed his leg's from Aomine's waist, making sure they fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. Kagami felt lip's against his stomach, moving over his skin with soft bites and licks, he wasn't expecting this. He moaned at the feeling of Aomine's lips against his skin, fire burning in his veins as his finger's grabbed onto dark blue locks, tugging on them. 

"Getting cheeky with me Tiger?" Aomine's voice stirred something in Kagami's stomach, this burning passion that made Kagami lean his head back, biting his bottom lip. Aomine watched, a breath being let out against Kagami's skin before Aomine tugged the red head's boxers down and off. Kisses trailed down tanned thigh's before Kagami pushed the other away. He was hard, it was obvious now that his clothing was off and he realized Aomine was still fully clothed, or close. 

"Naked." Aomine's head rested against the edge of the bed with a smirk on his features. The kind that irritated Kagami to no end, cat caught the canary grin. Kagami moved, knee on either side of Anome as his finger's started to undo Aomine's jeans. The blue haired male leaned forward, kissing against his red heads neck, finger's gripping that beautiful ass he loved so much to look at when he could. Aomine lifted his hip's making sure that Kagami could pull his pant's down when the red head got around too it. Kagami was too busy grinding himself against Aomine, feeling the way the other bucked his hip's against his own. 

"Focus on me." Aomine spoke, a finger moving between Kagami's cheek's, feeling the way the other tenses for a moment, as if unsure if he wanted to continue. So Aomine stopped, placing a kiss upon Kagami's neck before pulling back to look up at his red head, leaning his head to the side. "We can stop." Was the whisper Kagami got and he shook his head no. He didn't want to stop, instead he moved getting off Aomine's lap and moving over to the desk. Aomine took this time to pull his pants off, throwing them in the forgotten corner with his shirt as he watched Kagami standing there. 

"I took this from Midorima's office." The blush that Kagmai had on his skin as he turned around, holding up a small bottle of lube, unflavored but it wasn't a big deal, after all they just needed something. Aomine smiled, it was a soft smile one of awe in his lover in front of him looking dangerously sexy and sweet. 

"You mean to tell me you stole something Taiga?" Fingers motioned for the red head to come to him, which Kagami did, his knee's hit either side of Aomine's waist once again. The blue haired male pulling the other closer with one hand, the other gently plucking the lube from Kagami's fingers. 

"I thought-I figured-I mean-" Kagmai licked his lip's thinking his brain malfunctioning at the feeling of Aomine's hand going back against his ass once more. "I thought it was going to come in handy." The hum that he received as Aomine opened the cap and applied some against his fingers, made Kagmai's head spin. He felt the finger circling, moving against his skin, the thickness and cold sensation made his back arch for a moment. His skin was hot, so hot and the gel cooled him down even if it was for a single moment. Aomine took this as a sign, his finger entering the other with a slow sink. 

"Damn." Aomines voice was thick with lust as he almost moaned at the feeling of the other around his finger. "Relax for me babe." Aomines voice did little to help him relax, but the other's free hand moved to his dick, gently rubbing it up and down made him relax even if it was slightly. Aomine took the time to move his finger in and out of Taiga, starting to loosen up and relax. Aomine hummed, finger's being gentle and teasing against Kagami's dick that the red head let out a moan. Aomine used this as a chance to slide another finger inside, allowing the two to slowly start scissoring opening him up a little wider. Kagami tensed at this, feeling himself be opened up like this, he couldn't remember if it hurt before, maybe it was the drugs that helped him forget but he decided he enjoyed this part. This was so intimate that he felt himself lean into Aomine, his finger's moving through the others dark blue hair feeling the soft strands against his fingers. He shivered, Aomine's thumb moving over the head of his dick spreading the pre cum around. His other fingers working inside of him, opening him up. 

"More." Kagami breathed out, he was breathless, moans dripping from his lip's as he started to push himself back against Aomine's fingers. This got the blue haired male chuckling, though it was dark and a moan escaped when Kagami rubbed against his hardness through his boxers. It was then Aomine added another finger, stroking inside of Kagami, looking for that spot he knew was going to make the red head go crazy with want. 

"No one else will touch you like this but me Taiga. You are mine and only mine." It was growled into Kagami's ear, though he wasn't sure if he actually heard it, Aomine's finger rubbed against something that had him seeing stars. He remembered this, even through the haze of the drugs he remembered this electric feeling exploding in his veins. What he didn't remember feeling was the other person. So his mind focused on what Aomine was doing. Lip's moving against the front of Kagami's neck, sucking against the skin. His other hand moving over hid dick rubbing it lazily. 

"Daiki." A groan, his hip's pushing back once more against those delicious finger's inside of him. The moan of his name made Aomine's finger's stop inside of the other. Everything came to a crashing halt. It wasn't a bad thing, Aomine just couldn't help himself. The way his finger's moved out of Kagami and he grabbed the other, flipping them over so that he was on top. 

"When you say my name, fuck my breath leaves me and I find myself wondering if you are fucking real." Kagami rose up, lips connecting with Aomine's as they kissed. Each one fighting for dominance as Aomine's words settled in the air between them. Aomine's hand found the bottle of lube, spreading some around his dick. There was alot but he couldn't find the time to care as he placed his hands around Kagmai's thighs gripping them. Aomine's nails dug into Kagmai's skin, taking a glance down at the red head in his arms. There was a moment their eye's connected and it was that moment Aomine paused. 

"Do you want this." Aomine's voice was thick with lust but he took the time to ask, wanting to make sure Kagami wanted this, he had to make sure that even up to this point, Kagami knew he was still in control of it all. Kagami's face was confused, only when his head fell back he had to laugh a little thinking that Aomine was the sweetest despite everything. 

"Yes." Kagami leaned up, pulling the other down for a kiss, it was soft and gentle, not dominating like every other kiss they shared had been. Dark arms came to wrap around Kagami, cradling him to Aomine's chest as he pushed inside the other. Kagami tensed, teeth bitting his bottom lip and Aomine moved one hand between them, wrapping finger's around Kagamis dick and stroking it. His fingers moved slightly faster, thumb rubbing against the head as he focused his attention on making Kagami relax. Kagami was trying, the finger's doing a very good job of distracting him but he couldn't help but to think that in the back of his mind he was damaged. That Aomine was just using him for his own pleasure instead of making sure both of them got the pleasure they needed. 

"Daiki-Wait." Finger's stilled, both bodies stopping for a moment as they looked at each other. "I don't want you to do this for pity, or for your own pleasure. I want you to do this for us." This caught Aomine off guard, why would Kagami. Then it hit him, Kagami was having some sort of flash back, Aomine knew it well, he still had them once in a while. 

"I would never do this for pity." Maybe to someone else and if he really wanted too but at this moment, he wanted to do this with Kagami, he wanted to be balls deep inside of the other but he wasn't going to say that. That wasn't, romantic, not that he was thinking about anything romantic with Kagami. Or was he. "I want to do this for you and I." He placed a soft kiss upon Kagamis lips. The red head kissing back, wrapping his arms around Aomine's neck to pull them closer. That was all the confirmation that Aomine needed, the soft little moan that Aomine got when he moved just a little bit inside of Kagami was worth it. 

Kagami's hands gripped onto Aomine's shoulder's as he started to move, his hand still rubbed up and down against Kagami's dick, making sure the little sting he was sure Kagami was feeling dissipated every time he moved. Kagami let out a soft moan, head turning to the side as he became a little bashful at the way Aomine looked down at him, watching every little facial expression every hitched breath Kagami gave him. It wasn't until Amone started to move faster, hips close to slamming into Kagami that got him moaning, almost screaming out. Amone's hand moved down stroking the red head slower than the way he slammed into him. Kagami wanted something a little more, fingers gripping the back of Aomine's neck pulling himself up and pushing Aomine back, head landing against the edge of the bed with a smirk. 

"Getting forceful my little Tige-Fuck." Aomine wasn't able to get another word out as he felt Kagami slam down, watching his lover on top of him was something he enjoyed but he also knew this was something Kagami needed to have, to have control of the whole situation. Aomine's hands gripped the other's ass cheeks pulling them apart feeling himself push up every time the other came down on him. He was along for the ride, watching Kagami moan, his head falling back revealing that beautiful skin on his neck ready to be marked. Aomine couldn't help himself even though he knew he shouldn't, everyone could see if he marked Kagami there. Then again, he wanted to make sure everyone knew Kagami was his and his alone. His lip's were busy nipping and sucking against Kagami's skin, littering it with hickies and bite marks so tomorrow no one could deny Kagami was his. 

"Daiki-Fuck." That angle, it did something inside of him. Aomine pushing upwards and Kagami downwards created something magical. Kagami's whole body tensed, nails digging into Aomine's shoulders dragging downwards. Aomine knew he was going to have marks tomorrow but he couldn't find himself to care not when they both were so close. Reaching his hand around he grabbed Kagami's dick, pumping it, thumbl gliding over the tip, spreading the pre-cum around. He leaned up, attempting to give the other a kiss, but it ended up being sloppy, tongue and lip's everywhere Kagami squeezing around Aomine which made the blue haired male groan out. His finger's didn't let up on the pace on Kagami's dick. His hips did go faster, as fast as he could as Kagami started to get more sporadic. His hip's sloppy and the way the other was close to loosing it made Aomine moan out. 

"Taiga." 

"Daiki." The last moan of Kagami's own name from Aomine's lips pushed him over the edge. His back arched and he tensed around Aomine, this gave the blue haired male the perfect view of the beautiful male on top of him. The blush that came over his skin, the freckles that he noticed spread over his chest. This brought Aomine's attention to beautiful nipples that made him want to suck on them. So he didn't want to deny himself any pleasure when it came too Kagami, not now anyway. He felt Kagami's cum on his chest and stomach, the tightness of Kagami riding out the orgasm he had. That's what made him tip over the edge, he came. Finger's gripped on Kagamis ass cheeks and his teeth sunk into Kagami's shoulder. Both of them moaned, a soft one from Kagami and a muffled one from Aomine. 

Their foreheads touched, softness seeping into each of them as Aomine pulled out of Kagami, arms wrapping around him as their lips meshed. Everything about this was gentle, soft, their breaths mingling as Kagami opened his eye's to look at Aomine, the look they shared saying everything the needed to each other. 

They both were so very screwed. Already in too deep with each other. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to go after him Akashi? You know I do not like questioning your order's but, this as Kagami's first mission." Momo's heels clicked against the tile flooring as she glanced back at the screens in front of her. The face of Dacian Vuk making her nervous, this man killed a bunch of her b team, almost every recruit she had sent into the field comes back in a body bag. Akashi knew this yet he was sending the newest recruit out into the field without knowing. 

"Aomine needs some closure. You two have some personal matter's with Dacian and Elijah correct?" Akashi knew all that was the truth, he even knew of the past they had with the two men currently pictured on the screen. Akashi sat down, picking a piece of lint from his pant leg as he looked up at Momoi, the way she seemed nervous at this made her look away from him. 

"I do. Aomine does as well. We both knew that when we got here we would at some point have to see them again, or we hoped that it would not happen this soon." She sighed and turned around, finger's pointing to the darker haired male, the photo was Dacian holding the hand of a red haired male. "Kagami is not going to do well with this mission. I have not had a chance to get everything out of him. I need more time Akashi please. No one is ready to take on Dacian Vuk." Akashi hummed at the end of Momoi's words, making her push back from the table with a growl. Arms crossing over her chest. "I can not believe you Seijuurou. If this was Teysua's mission, you would not want him going up against him. So why make your best team do it when they are not on their a game." Akashi rose an eyebrow at Momoi, watching her outburst, he understood her caution. In fact if at some point Kuroko was in this situation, Akashi might not have been so keen on sending his own lover out there. At this point, it wasn't about Him and Kuroko, it was about Aomine and Kagami and the grand plan he had for the both of him. 

"I understand where you are coming from Satsuki. I really do, at this point he needs to be stopped. I have several people asking me to take him out and I am not going to decline an offer of money from our counsel that wants him dead. All the extra money is good for us to keep us running. Or do you really think my charm keeps the lights on in this place." Akashi stood this time, he walked forward, placing a hand between the two she had placed on the photo graphs in front of her. Leaning to whisper into her ear. "Get Taiga ready for his mission. Put him in a blue shirt with that gray suit. Blue to match Aomine's hair. Do not tell him the target. Do not give him photos. Tell him he is simply accompanying Aomine to a party for a mobster. That is all Kagami Tagia needs to know. Everyone wants closure on this Satsuki, none more than you or Aomine." Akashi left, the coldness in his wake keeping Momoi calm for the moment. Until she was sure the male was out of ear shot, she pushed the papers down to the floor, throwing the first thing she could get her hands on into the wall. 

Crack. 

She was cracking under this, under all of this. She couldn't keep doing this. Takao came in, the shuddering of the door's and the rush of warm air making her inhale deeply. Delicate finger's pushed pink tresses from her face as she turned to glance at him offering a tense smile as he started to pick up the papers she dropped on the floor. She was thankful he didn't speak as he picked up the papers. It wasn't until he took her hand's placing her into the chair she almost threw into the wall that he spoke. His voice gentle, calming her. 

"I know you and Aomine have personal things with this guy. Akashi wants him dead as much as you do, don't doubt Akashi's love for you and Aomine. You guys are like family to him and to each other. He wouldn't do anything to hurt that." Takao kissed her hand before pulling her into a hug. Momoi never lost her grip, Takao knew this, so something must have been up to make it happen. He felt her shudder a breath, finger's clinging to him for a moment before she pulled back nodding her head some as she gathered herself together. 

"Takao, take Kagami's security camera in his room offline. Throw up some loop or something. Any footage you gather, delete it. I don't want Akashi knowing about this, so make it clean." Takao just nodded, confused as to why all of a sudden he would not be monitoring them so he felt the need to let her know at least before he deleted everything. 

"Momoi, they uh-when they left. They had sex, and it wasn't the Aomine fucking some chick or dude sex. It was that special kind." Takao left the words out but Momoi knew the moment they had eyes for each other, the moment she found Aomine fucking Daiki, he brother cuddling Kagami Taiga in her office from a panic attack did she know this was going to become an issue. Now more than ever it was going to become something worse than an issue. Kagami Taiga was either going to die or be in so much pain he wished to die. 

"Thank you Takao, delete it all. Get Kagami's tracker ready to be inserted. Wheels are up in 72 hours for this thing and I still feel that isn not enough time for what needs to be done." Momoi stood this time, heels clicking away on the floor as she made her way out of the room. No one was going to leave this mission unscathed. 

\--------------------------------

Kagami felt warm, he felt at peace, he felt at home. Sleeping it seemed wasn't an issue any more, not when he felt strong arms around him, pulling him closer into the broad chest he had been staring at for hours. He felt the other's grumble in his chest, like Kagami was moving away from him when in fact he was snuggling himself deeper into the other's chest. He knew Aomine had to wake up to leave before Momoi came and got him, he didn't want to wake the other not yet. Kagami's fingers moved down Aomine's chest, making little shapes and swirls, he would have found them normal. Waking up to Aomine complaining about being up so early in the morning. Kagami making breakfast. Both of them getting ready for work as they banter. Only the lights over head seemed to flicker, the coldness of the room, the bed not being factory soft. It was all a reminder to Kagami that this life, was not going to give them a happy ending, even if he wanted it badly now. 

"Aomine wake up." Kagami slipped from the bed, putting his shirt on as he watched Aomine stir, the male rolling onto his stomach with a huff that made Kagami roll his eyes. "Get up asshole when Momoi finds you in my room she's going to shoot both of us." This made Aomine sit up straight, he was already awake, the gentle touches from Kagami making him awake as ever, he just didn't want to disrupt the peaceful thing they had going between them. 

"Got it." Aomine made quick work of getting dressed, boxers, pants, shirt, jacket, shoes. Nothing was out of place besides Aomine's hair and that had the freshly 'I just had sex look' which made Kagami blush and Aomine smirk. "Thinking about last night hmm?" A tease, he knew it but Kagami turned his head away pulling his shirt on over his head with a scowl. 

"Shut up, get out of here before someone finds you and then we both are fucking toast." Aomine waved his hand as if it didn't matter to him because truth be told it didn't he loved knowing Kagami was his and he loved making sure everyone knew it too.

"Have a good day at work, babe." A kiss to Kagami's cheek and Aomine Daiki left his room in a hurry, making his way down the hall in the opposite direction Kagami was going in. he had to see Himuro to explain what happened even though he was sure the other already knew to some extent. 

The click of his door behind him and he actually remembered how to get to the training room, taking all the twists and turns he needed before watching Himuro take down a male with a satisfying smile on his face. Though as soon as he seen Kagami, he let go and ran over to the other, his smile fading every step he got over to his red headed friend. 

"Kagami, uh-you okay?" Himuro's gaze was on his neck, which he found weird seeing as Aomine didn't do anything to him. His train of thought stopped and he remembered, he remembered the bites and kisses the other left to his neck and he figured he looked like he got mauled by someone. 

"How bad Himuro." Was the only thing he said before the other started to laugh a little, not by choice, the laughter came out and he ended up shaking his head some covering his mouth with a hand. 

"Uh- well it looks like he attacked you." Though Himuro didn't hold any hostility towards Aomine, Kagami could handle himself and he figured after all he was told Kagami allowed this to happen of his own free will. Which was the one thing that saved Aomine Daiki from Himuro's wrath. 

"Great." Kagami ran his hand through his hair glancing over at the people behind Himuro watching him, though Aida seemed to notice him and the look on her face was shock but then something else fluttered under there. Understanding it seemed between the two that Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki were the same in showing people how much they loved their lovers. 

"Kagami, Himuro, Satsuki wishes to see you in her office for your mission brief. Please be quick about it, none of you will be late on my watch." She leaned her head in the direction of Momoi's office and both boys looked at each other before shrugging. At least they could focus on the mission and not have to worry about anything else for the next couple of days. 

Walking hand in hand a moment or so later they were in front of Momoi's office, waiting for the door to open and her to allow them inside. Kagami was nervous, after all he had slept with Aomine and he wasn't sure if that had gotten back to Momoi yet or not. He hoped not or this was going to be one awkward meeting. 

"Oh! You guys are here!" Momoi opened the door with a smile as she ushered them inside, both males took a seat on her couch with a tense smile as she set two files in front of them. Just the basics of what they needed to know for their mission. "Thank you both for coming. So this mission is a simple one. Himuro you are going to be mastering Coms with Takao for Kagami since you two have a bond we can't replicate and Kagami I am sure you would feel so much more comfortable with him back here watching your six. Kagami you will be helping Aomine in the field. Nothing big just making sure he stays out of trouble." She smiled, though Kagami noticed it never reached her eye's like how she normally smiled, he chalked that up to the mission perhaps. He did notice the way her eyes seemed to look at the marks on his neck and then she'd look away, focusing back on whatever someone was saying. 

"There is no information on who the target it Momoi." This got her attention making her blink a couple times before she smiled that smile again at Himuro. Kagami could tell this got under his skin but he didn't show it. 

"That is confidential and need to know. You two currently are just added assurance. No need to worry. Now we both got you a place to stay, time to unwind and go over the mission brief before Aomine picks Kagami up the day of the mission. Himuro you will come back here before the mission to be with Takao. Now Himuro if you would please go see Takao he has all the info to get you some head start on your training before it's time to go. Kagami we have some suits to try on for you before your big day!" Momoi was up again, making her way over to the rack she had set out for Kagami. Himuro looked between Momoi and Kagami with a confused look. Kagami simply shrugged and pointed for Himuro to leave because at this point he could handle being back up and blending into a wall or something. 

"Why do I need a suit Momoi?" She had come back with a blue shirt that reminded Kagami of the color of Aomine's eyes and a light gray colored dress pant. While he loved the choice in outfit he wasn't sure why he was going to wear something like that to a mission. 

"You do not expect going out in the field with a black outfit ready to shoot people do you?" Kagami laughed at Momoi to which this time her smile did reach her eyes and he relaxed knowing whatever was going on in Momoi's brain, at least for now she was out of it. "Just put on the suit Kagami please, once I know it fits right you can go take Himuro and go rest up before the mission." Kagami stood, grabbing the suit with a sigh as he headed to change. He didn't like this, something seemed off about it all but he also didn't want to question Momoi after all she had been kind to him after all this time, why should he doubt that she wasn't doing right by him. 

"Does this look okay?" He came out, standing in front of her with his shirt buttoned all the way and the dress pants seemed to hug every place just right. He wasn't sure this was dress for a office meeting but when she came up to him, unbuttoning the top buttons to show off the bite and marks from Aomine, he blushed, not knowing how Momoi was going to react. Then again he didn't need to wonder. 

"Satsuki I am hungry lets go get something-" Aomine's voice boomed through the room making Kagami turn around to look at the door. Momoi smiling as she walks over to Aomine grabbing his arm. 

"Just come sit down, we are fitting your partner for his outfit for the mission." She pushed Aomine down, his eyes connecting first to Kagami's and then moved down to the marks deliciously on display for his eyes to see. His tongue snaked out across his bottom lip and he couldn't help but watch Kagami shudder under the look he had in his eyes. 

"Blue is a good color on you Kagami." The way Aomine said his name made the dress pants tighten just a little bit, the blush dotting his skin revealing those freckles Aomine just wanted to trace with his finger tips to see how many looked like constellations and stars against Kagami's skin. 

"T-Thanks." Momoi seemed to hum, busy fixing the shirt and such she didn't see the look the two shared between each other. Feasting eye's moving back and forth as if undressing each other even in Momoi's presence. 

"Alright Kagami, go take it off I will hang it up so all you have to do come the day of the mission is put it on." She offered a smile before Kagami nodded stumbling away. With Kagami out of the room Aomine leaned forward, almost glaring at her. 

"You are not telling them the whole mission why Satsuki?" Aomine was angry, she knew he had talked with Akashi about the mission and sending Kagami on it. 

"Just because Elijah, your ex is there-"

"Oliva is there too Satsuki, she is your ex too." Aomine's voice had her sighing before she waved her hand, brushing him off for a moment before she continued speaking. 

"Listen, Akashi has the counsel on his ass, he has to do this, even if it is enough to get them off his ass for a month or so Akashi is going to take it." Momoi came over and sat down next to Aomine, placing her arm around his side pulling him close to her. "Just take Kagami to his and Himuro's place. You can protect him, this job is nothing but simple recon, get Dacian's phone, computer, something and then hall ass out of there. Okay?" She placed a kiss upon Aomine's forehead, gentle and soft before she stood up just in time to for Kagami to come out of the room, a soft smile on his features. 

"Can pick any car I want?" Momoi laughed shaking her head as she walked over grabbing the shirt and pants from Kagami. 

"Aomine is going to drive you and Himuro to your new place. He is your handler after all." A smirk graced her features as she hug the shirt and jacket up on the rack. She would press i and get it ready have it back to Kagami before the mission. "Alright you two out, Himuro is waiting for you." She smiled and this time both men noticed the smile was barley a smile at all. 

\----------------------------

"Here ya go." Aomine's voice made both males jump looking at him from over their shoulder. He held keys for both of them and some paper work Kagami was confused about, Himuro did take it on his behalf. Aomine tossed the keys in which Kagami caught them looking at Aomine as if expecting something from the other. 

"I am surprised they got us this nice of a place on such short notice." Himuro glanced around, making his way into the bedrooms to take a look at them, Himuro was excited to be spending some more alone time with Kagami, he had started to think they where more like brother's. Though the aggression Aomine displayed towards him was a little much, Kagami had an abusive ex in the past he didn't need another one. 

"Yeah, they own the building so they can give it to whoever they want." Aomine shrugged leaning himself against the counter as he pulled out a card and two phones placing them on the counter. "Charges over $20,000 have to be approved through Momoi otherwise buy whatever you want." Kagami fiddled with the card looking at it in his hands. He had never held so much money in his life. He wasn't even sure what he would do with it. Aomine just smiled picking up Kagami's phone, Kagami had a way of making everything look innocent, gentle and Aomine loved that about him. 

"My number is in your phone. In case you want to call me." Aomine was nervous, fiddling with the case on the phone before Kagami smiled, it was a soft smile as he took another step towards Aomine. 

"Instead of calling you how about we-uh-go out together." Kagami took the phone from Aomine's hands, placing it in his back pocket before his finger's brushed back against Aomine's hands. The gesture was gentle and almost tentative as Aomine hummed, head leaning to the side as a smile spread over his features. 

"Kagami Taiga are you asking me out on a date?" Aomine laced his finger's with Kagami's. It was a simple gesture, Aomine's fingers fitting perfectly within the space of Kagami's. It was like they were made for each other, Aomine was pretty sure of that. 

"Yes, I am." It was stuttered out, the blush making it hard for Aomine to not pounce on the male and have him again. 

"Perfect I have someone I was going to ask to come over anyway." Himuro's voice made them jump out of their little world, both turning to glance at the male who was already dressed up a little nicer, hip jutted out leaning against the counter on the other side of the kitchen. 

"Guess it's a date Tiger." Aomine threw the other phone to Himuro who simply caught it and offered a little knowing smirk to the other. "Oh Himuro no drinking the night before the mission, so let's not drink tonight okay. I won't keep this one out too late, so you need to make sure you aren't up too late either." Himuro just laughed shaking his head some Kagami blushed, even if it was a little bit not looking back at his brother as Aomine tugged him forward with their laced finger's. Kagami followed Aomine out of his place, leaving Himuro behind to his mystery boyfriend that Kagami hoped at some point he would meet. Though he knew that his boyfriend worked for Division he just wasn't sure what part he worked for.

"Have fun Kagami!" He heard Himuro call out, a smile tugging on his features as he followed Aomine to his car. Being out, in the open, fresh air hitting his face, it was something he wasn't sure he would ever get to have, at least not this soon. Aomine watched, watched Kagami lean his head back and soak up the sun that for the first time in almost two month's graced the red heads skin. Kagami's head was tipped back, sunshine bathing over his skin, eye's closed, lashes fluttering as he inhaled once more. Aomine was just content to watch Kagami, enjoy the way his skin looked like bronze in the sunlight. Those freckles made Aomine want to kiss his skin, the marks he made still there but faded slightly around the edges where he didn't apply enough pressure. He would have to make sure he remedied that. 

"Come on, you can stand outside later." Aomine smiled, tugging on Kagami's hand so that he would start walking with Aomine, the place he was taking him wasn't that far down the street from Kagami's place but he also didn't want to waste a second of alone time he had with the red head. Kagami just followed, eye's looking around at all the different thing's. He had never seen LA like this, he was always on the outer edge or too high on drugs to even know where he was. Though he supposed it was a good thing because now he was seeing it with someone he enjoyed. 

20 Minutes later they where seated, the place was nice, romantic vibe from what Kagami could tell, little candles dotting the tables and the lighting was low. He enjoyed it actually it felt personal, like he and Aomine were the only one's around. Then again it always felt that way when he was with Aomine, they where always the only two in the room. The blue haired male watched Kagami look over he menu, his brows furrowed and his gaze fixed on the leather holder in his hands. Aomine almost laughed at his lover, he never thought a simple thing like ordering something for dinner would be a new experience but he was glad to have this first with Kagami. 

"How about I order for us. A little bit of everything?" He had noticed the amount of food Kagami was making that day he had found them in the kitchen. Though he had not witnessed the huge amount of food being eaten because Momoi walked in on them, this time though he could and he would no matter how awful. Kagami offered a little smile shutting the menu and glancing around the restaurant with a fascination Aomine had only seen in little kids when they visited a candy store.

"Sure. I just haven't been out at a place as nice as this. I think the last time I ate decent food was when I made enough money to go to a fast food joint. My ex he-uh-he kept me pretty contained while I was with him." Momoi had said talking about what happened to him would do him some good, and so he figured why not talk to Aomine about it, after all it was like they where dating, they were on a date. 

"Well I am happy to be the first date you ever had then." Aomine knew the moment he got the chance he was going to hunt this ex of Kagami's down and kill him for what eh did to the other. Though he figured that would come in time when Kagami was ready to tell him who it was. Aomine was never going to push Kagami either, but the way the other's smile seemed to light up the whole room, Aomine didn't want to ruin that smile. 

"Yeah, I am too." Kagami played with his finger's, allowing them to rest in his lap. He wasn't nervous, he felt at home with Aomine sitting in this place waiting for their food. The waiter came by, taking their food order, though Kagami didn't listen to a word that was said. He was too focused on the fact something seemed familiar about this place and maybe it was just him projecting his nerves for the first day onto everything around him. Aomine sensed the unease from him, so he leaned over, lacing their finger's together and bringing Kagami's hands to his lip's. The nervous feeling seemed too disappear, Kagami squeezed his finger's tightly around Aomine's, their eye's meeting each other and for a moment they forgot that the world existed around them. Aomine's thumb rubbed over the back of Kagami's hand, enjoying the way the other's skin felt, the food was the only thing that distracted them from each other. 

There was a softness in their touches and glances towards each other, their conversation never getting too serious, the jabs at each other light and caring. For once it could almost seem as if they were a normal couple out for dinner, nothing about killing someone within the next 24 hours, not even the mysterious ex hanging around Kagami's memories made another appearance. Even as Aomine walked Kagami home, finger's brushing against each other and the little laughs they shared. Even the ducking into the ally way's sharing the brief kisses and roll of their bodies together. It took them twice as long to get back to Kagami's place, the kisses getting longer the touches heavier the closer they got to Kagami's door. It wasn't until Kagami's back was against the door, Aomine's lips already remarking the spots that seem to be fading quicker than the blue hared male preferred. 

"Daiki." Kagami whispered, finger's gripping onto blue locks pulling his features closer to the side of his neck. He never wanted to leave this little bubble they had set up, this space they created was safe for him, he didn't have to worry about anything. No ex, nothing. 

"I know Taiga." Aomine's head rested against Kagami's shoulder, a breath being let go as he tried to let himself go, as he tried to make himself let go of Kagami. So he started slow, one step backwards until the only thing was their outstretched finger's clinging to each other. It was hard, hard enough that tomorrow he was going to have to worry about making sure Kagami was safe. That was the biggest worry going in tomorrow was making sure Kagami was safe, the guy they were going up against, it wasn't a joke. 

"Listen Taiga tomorrow-" He took a breath, taking one step closer to Kagami to look at him, red and blue clashing for a moment Kagami nodding a little, making Aomine swallow for a second. "The guy we are doing recon on tomorrow, he's not a good guy so please promise me you are not going to leave my side. I don't want you getting lost or worse yet taken from me okay?" The worry was creeping through Aomine's voice, it was making Kagami nervous, so he nodded finger tip's opening his front door enough so that when Aomine let go he could go inside. The look on Aomine's features means he wouldn't let go until he heard the words from Kagami.

"I promise." Kagami spoke, for some reason the way Aomine was acting made it seem like there was something else going on. He felt some how some way that something was going to happen tomorrow but the one thing he knew for sure was that Aomine would protect him, even if it killed them both. 

\---------------------------------

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kagami was nervous, finger's padded against his thigh as Aomine drove towards the house. The exterior was all white, windows all around that made it seem like it was apart of the sky. Flashes came through Kagami's mind, something connecting that he wasn't sure. He felt himself barreling through memories through a hazy looking glass but maybe it was the nervous of it all that was doing this to him. Aomine's hand against his own made the thoughts barreling through his mind stop. Maybe this was the calm before the storm because Kagami remembered the words from last night, finger's placing the little com in his ear so that he could be connected to Himuro. 

"I think we are ready to go over here." Aomine's voice made Kagami pul at his shirt, adjusting it for a moment, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, was he ready for this? He didn't even know, Takao's voice on the other side of the com's seemed to babble in and out of his ears. Only when Aomine got out of the car did he follow, standing there, one hand in his pants pocket the other slamming the door closed as Aomine threw on his smirk that Kagami knew was fake, he had seen it so many other times. It scared him though, the fact that he knew the fake smirk from the real smirk. 

"Kagami stay close to Aomine." Himuro's voice made Kagmai hum, the confirmation that booth of them needed that he was paying some sort of attention to Himuro's words. Everything felt so familiar, like he was walking through a memory, even the way the people filed through the front door was like it came out of a memory. He stopped, french door's, frosted glass and dark wood, some how when the doors came into view he wasn't even sure how he knew that. Lots of people had those kinds of door's, or at least that was what he told himself. Aomine watched Kagami tense, worried he grabbed onto Kagami's waist pulling the other close to his side, when this got no reaction out of Kagami, Aomine leaned in whispering into Kagami's ear. 

"You okay?" Kagami jumped, almost as if bombs went off in his brain and the memories that flooded seemed to stop for a moment as they walked through the doorway. Kagami hummed a response, watching the people move from room to room with glasses in hand and he felt like he knew the rooms in the house, even if he had never been here before. Aomine didn't say much, instead he moved away hands in his pocket's as he started to smirk at the girls that walked by. Kagami even noticed the way he looked at the males hanging around, Kagami was a little jealous but then again, this was work, so he had to distinguish between the two if this was ever going to work. 

"Get a drink, I'll do the lifting of the phone. Act natural, maybe talk to someone and flirt but don't show them too much." Aomine teased but he walked away, far to fast for Kagami to say something biting back, instead he moved to the kitchen to grab himself something to drink. Water probably with a wedge of lime to make it seem like he was drinking. Ever since his ex he never drank or even took a drink from stranger's last thing he wanted was to be mixed up once more in something worse than his ex. He didn't feel eye's on him when he grabbed his drink, finger's rubbing around the rim for a moment to check for anything weird that might have slipped into his drink not that there was anyone around to do such a thing. He was safe, everything though in this situation seemed off, like he was looking through it in a haze that he didn't like again. 

"Kagami!" Hearing his name made him jump, turning around to see Aomine walking over to him, his arms slung over the shoulder's of two girl's. One was shorter, pale with white hair and he thought he knew her from some where. The look in her gray eye's telling him she knew him but he couldn't place her. His breathing started to come on a little heavier as he smiled at Aomine the tense kind that Aomine new too well but he must have not seen it, leaning over to the brunette under his left arm kissing her ear. He must have said something funny, the way she turned, pushing her body into Aomine's left nothing to Kagami's imagination. Earlier he had been that person, pushed up against his side enjoying the warmth from Aomine. 

"This is Oliva and this is Bridget right? Bridget I didn't catch your name." Aomine smirked again, leaning towards Oliva kissing her head, Oliva turned away from the kiss watching Kagami with interest. Something familiar about the way she looked at him, pitty in her eye's and a hunger behind that he wasn't ever sure he could place. Everything was crumbling around him, he needed to get air, he needed to get away from these people. 

"Bathroom- 'm sorry." He spoke out, turning and walking down a hallway. His feet did the walking, as if muscle memory was guiding him, making sure he got to his destination safely. He left a confused Aomine behind, Oliva slightly walking after Kagami, before she stopped, a smirk passing over her lips. 

"Aomine, darling you never told me you know Kagami." Aomine shrugged making Oliva's eyes slightly narrow at him. "Where is that beautiful sister of your's. I miss her." Oliva's sickly sweet voice made his eyes roll before he shrugged as if she was some where around he just never knew here. 

Kagami's fingers gripped the edge of the sink, this whole room something familiar, a distant memory came crashing down on him. He felt hands all over his body, he felt the poke of a needle into his arm, he felt the rush bubbling up around him from yet another hit he was sure he never gave to himself. Kagami started to pace, finger's gripping his hair as he fell to the floor. Someone was talking in his ear, the constant voice making him unsure of what was up or down. His body curled in on it's self, why was this happening, on today of all day's. No he had over come these memories, he was certain of it. Momoi had helped him, sure these memories he never told her about because he figured he could apply what he learned form Momoi to these one's. Only in this moment, he couldn't remember what she taught him. 

"I can't. Tatsuya, I can't." He kept repeating it over and over again like a mantra in his head. It wasn't until the door opened that he stopped. He had hoped it was Aomine coming to help him, that maybe Himuro told him he was panicking, that someone was going to save him. Someone was, but it wasn't the person he had expected. He was fucked. 

"Hello my little kitty. Come back to play have we?" Kagami felt the bile rise in his throat, his body shaking as he scooted himself back away from the male that now crouched in front of him, a smile on his features. "I told Oliva that you would come back the bigger the parties we through the sooner my little kitty would come back to me. We would be a family again. Here you are, like the good kitty you are coming back to me." Kagami found himself looking into the face of his ex, those green eye's seeming to glow as he smiled. "Only seems like someone decided to mark my little kitty, that won't due. Why don't we make sure everyone know's you are mine." Kagami didn't have the heart to deny him, so many year's of submissive behavior came crashing back down around him. Only thing he could do was breath, his ex's fingers wrapping around his waist pulling Kagami up so he was flush against his ex's side. Kagami was shorter next to him, his head being pushed into the side of his ex's neck as he was lead from the bathroom he once had thought was safe. Nothing was safe now, not that his ex knew he was alive. 

"Everyone! Everyone!" The booming voice made him flinch, hands grabbing onto his ex's shirt, pulling on it, making sure he was attached to something in case this was all a bad dream. "My little kitty has come back to me. He is mine, for whoever decided he was their's." The growl made Kagami curl in on himself, enough so that when everyone turned around. Aomine didn't even recognize him. Bright and bubbling Taiga was no more. Dead eye's looked out into the crowd as Aomine stilled in his spot. 

"Takao, fuck we have a problem." Aomine gritted out, watching the way Kagami seemed to lean into the touch of the male that was holding onto him. 

"What is the problem Aomine." Takao's voice snapped back, he could tell the other was tense. "Where is Kagami, Himuro hasn't been able to get a hold of him." Aomine could hear Himuro's voice in the background, franticly searching for his best friend to speak to him once more. 

"Dacian fucking Vuk our target is Kagami's ex. He fucking has Kagami in his arms right now." Aomine could murder him, Dacian was smiling though, kissing the top of Kagami's head. Kagami flinched but did nothing else, the grip on his waist Aomine could tell was hurting him, but the other wasn't saying a damn word and Aomine knew why. Aomine knew right then and there he was going to murder Dacian if it meant getting Kagami back safe where he belonged, by Aomine's side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Worth the wait??? 
> 
> Big things are going down next chapter!   
> Also I made a tumblr so follow me if you want!   
> https://sassmastercrowley.tumblr.com/


	7. Thinking You Could Live Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna get rough.

Hell was breaking loose on both sides. Momoi had known Kagami’s ex was Dacian, she had not told Aomine because the last thing she wanted was to throw him off his game and of course put Kagmai in more danger than he was at this moment. Though at this moment she was regretting the decision to not tell him.

  
“Momoi.” Takao’s voice broke her out of her mind, she took a step towards his seat, her finger’s gently squeezing his shoulder. “What now.” The room was looking at her, including Akashi who was simply looking at her over some paperwork, eyebrow raised in question. This is why he trusted her, he trusted she was going to make the right decisions for them all.

  
“Himuro, get on the coms and talk to Kagami, at least if he has not lost his com we can snap him out of things.” Momoi moved now, finger’s throwing the file she held in her hands towards the table before she glanced over at Takao. “Takao, get me a view of the party and get me on a secure line with Dai and only him. I want no prying ear’s.” She glanced over at Akashi who wasn’t looking at her this time, the room watched her as if wondering what she was going to do.

  
“Now people, we have an agent to save and someone to put behind bars so far in the fucking dirt he cannot crawl his way up from” Momoi moved from the room, heels clicking as she made her way back into her office, she knew Himuro and Takao were going to do everything they could to save the situation but she wasn’t sure that was even going to work out.

  
“Momoi.” Takao’s voice came over her com making her sigh, this was the last thing she wanted to be doing today. “Aomine is on the line.” When Takao cut out, she could hear the panic in Aomine’s voice as he took deep breaths in.

  
“Aomine, listen to me. I’ll be there in 20, keep eye’s on Kagami at all time. Himuro will talk to him.” She didn’t see the panic in his face, the way he grabbed his hair puling on it in an attempt to get himself together.

  
“Fuck Satsuki did you know about this!” She felt the pain, she heard the crashing sounds of glass breaking and things being thrown around. She felt pain because she knew and she had to come clean about it, hiding wouldn’t do them any good now.

  
“Yes, I seen photos of them together. When Oliva and I where dating. I never knew what happened-“

  
“Momoi! You knew! You fucking knew about it and you fucking let him go on the mission!” She heard a sob echo through the room Aomine was in. She felt herself start to cry wishing she could be there for him but the best course of action for her right now would to be to help him and Kagami somehow.

  
“Aomine, I need you to keep watch on Kagami for me can you do that? Kagami needs you right now Aomine, he needs to see you to be able to get himself back okay. So you need to go out there and help Himuro get Kagami back.” Momoi waited, waited for the approval of her brother on the other side. Instead she heard a sigh and she realized, all that happened, it was a series of events. Events that haven’t concluded and she was pretty sure that Akashi hadn’t see this coming.

Aomine knew he needed to get a grip, after all Kagami was out there with someone who abused him. Only he couldn’t stand the sight of Kagami with someone else, with that man. Aomine had known the abuse he could inflict on someone; he had seen it before he gotten into Division. He pulled himself up off the bathroom floor, pulling the pieces of glass from his palm before he moved from the bathroom. He was going to put on a face, that devilish smirk and find his way back into the graces of Dacian and Kagami. He grabbed a glass, downing whatever was inside of it, feeling it burn his throat as it settled down in an uneasy stomach.

  
“Daiki. There you are.” Oliva’s sickly sweet voice made him pause, he remembered his smirk, turning it towards her as he set his glass down.

  
“Where’s Kagami. He is my date after all.” My was emphasized as Aomine took another step towards Oliva who shrugged as if it didn’t matter to her because in fact it didn’t.

  
“Where is Satsuki, she is never not without you at these parties. Though Elijah won’t like you having a date that isn’t him.” Oliva’s words struck Aomine, making him shrug back at her like she had done before.

  
“I don’t see him here.” This got Oliva smirking, though the look on her fact suggested Aomine had hit a sore spot. This time when he smirked it was a real smirk, his head leaning to the side as he looked around for another drink.

  
“Well I suppose if Kagami is yours we need to have a talk with Dacian.” Oliva grabbed a bottle of scotch that Aomine had no doubt was very expensive. It was the one thing him and Dacian had in common, a love of scotch and handsome men.

  
“Yeah I want my property back.” Making Kagami sound like his property was making him want to puke but he had to continue on with this, he couldn’t let Kagami out of his life.

  
“Dai! There you are.” He felt Momoi’s arms around his waist, he felt anger at her appearance because part of this was her fault, he was however going to discuss that with her later. Momoi didn’t make eye contact with Oliva, she knew though that the other was there.

  
“Thanks for joining the party Satsuki.” When Oliva spoke only then did Momoi act surprised. She turned herself to look at the other, chery lips parted in a way she was sure Oliva wanted to kiss them. After all, Momoi knew the other girl’s weakness.

  
“Oliva, well damn you look good. Long time no see hm.” Momoi’s head leaned to the side, tongue dragging across her bottom lip before she moved closer to Oliva. The girl simply placed a kiss upon Momoi’s cheek arm wrapped loosely across her waist. Momoi glanced over at Aomine, feeling a frown touch her face but decided against that, she wanted to appear the happy go lucky party girl she once was before entering Division.

  
“So, Taiga now.” Aomine’s voice boomed and the way he looked at Oliva, Momoi knew that the girl would get shot if she didn’t give Aomine what he wanted. Oliva shrugged, finger’s making sure she kept Momoi close as they left the room. Aomine followed behind, following as Oliva led them down a long hallway to a set of wooden door’s.

  
Both Aomine and Momoi remembered this office, it was the office Dacian used for his mob dealings, it was also the same one Aomine met Elijah in for the first time. Feelings creeped up on Aomine and he wondered if he could take it all back just for more time with Kagami. He would give up everything for more time with Kagami if he could.

  
“Brother.” Oliva spoke doors opening and Momoi’s steps almost faltered, Dacian had Kagami in his lap finger’s moving through red hair, tugging on it once in a while to bring the other up for a forceful kiss upon his lip’s. Momoi could feel Aomine seething behind him, ready to jump and attack Dacian. She could tell Kagami was just trying to keep his head above water. He was acting out of the will for his own life. Momoi could tell. 

  
“Oliva, with guests. Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki. I haven’t seen one of you at my parties in year’s.” Aomine threw his arm around the back of the couch, watching Kagami, Momoi leaned against Oliva, giggling and kissing her forehead with a smile towards Dacian.

  
“Hell yeah! Dai and I got into some money and went traveling. Though no one’s party was ever as grand as yours was Dacian.” Momoi giggled again, leaning herself into Oliva more as the girl leaned in kissing Momoi’s neck before looking at her brother.

  
“Aomine tells me dear Kagami is his.” Oliva glanced at Kagami who was still plastered against Dacian’s side, then glanced over at Aomine to her eye’s looked pissed off and glaring at Dacian like he was ready to attack the other at any given notice.

  
“I always knew Daiki that we would fight over a man someday.” Though Dacian’s arm never left Kagami’s body and Aomine was very much ready to rip it off.

  
“He’s mine Dacian, you let him slip through your finger’s. I caught him fair and square and he wasn’t marked.” Aomine’s voice was rough, growling out the words as Kagami sat there, though at the sound of Aomine’s voice he looked over at the man.

  
Kagami was living in a haze, his mind scrambled and he was unable to tell if he was in a dream, then again it was a nightmare, feeling Dacian’s hands on his body, feeling the curves of him that he hadn’t felt in 3 years. Aomine was there though, standing there, a look of anger in his eye’s told Kagami that he was, what? Was he mad at Kagami? He felt this deep longing in his stomach, to move into Aomine’s arms and feel safe once more.

  
“That so? Seems like my little kitty was lost, couldn’t find his way home.” Dacian’s voice made Kagami tense, feeling the hand on the back of his neck tighten forcing Kagami’s head down against his chest again.

  
“He’s a Tiger, not a kitty. I have the claw marks to prove it.” This time Aomine leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he smirked towards Dacian. The anger behind those green eyes’ made Aomine want to jump with joy. Dacian always hated when Aomine had what Dacian wanted, at this point, Aomine figured he was going to get the better of him, he should have thought a couple more steps ahead.

  
“Elijah was a beast too, a wolf if I remember correctly. He misses you ya know.” Kagami tensed, hearing Elijah’s name being called out. He remembered a time Elijah had come to visit. It wasn’t a pleasant memory for him, he still held the scars of the male who decided to play a game with his insides while he was inside of Kagami. Aomine dated Elijah and he was very much back down the rabbit hole. His mind not right knowing Aomine was with the people who abused him. Momoi too. It all made too much sense and he didn’t want to come back. He figured dying was better than this and the first chance he got he was going to do it. 

  
“He misses me hm? That why he’s got a new boyfriend back in Russia?” Aomine watched Kagami’s face hold a little bit of hope, then when Elijah’s name spoken it fell. His gut churned because he was the cause of that look once again on Kagami’s face. He watched Kagamis eyes glaze over, his stomach fell and he didn’t know what to do to get the other back to him again. 

  
“Nah he hasn’t gotten over his first boyfriend and what was it, soon to be husband.” Dacian’s voice was even more smug than before. Aomine wanted to shove his fist into his face, the way he noticed Kagami’s back tense his finger’s clinging to Dacian’s shirt made Aomine realize he should have told Kagami more than what he had. Things might have been different, this might have been different. 

  
“He only proposed so that I wouldn’t leave him.” Aomine leaned back teeth gritted as Momoi sat down next to him, finger’s grabbing his arm as Oliva sat down on the other side of Momoi finger’s moving up her thigh.

  
“He’s going to be so sad knowing that you got someone else who is by the way mine. He must have sold the ring I gave him.” Dacian gave a grab to Kagami’s ass, who at this moment in time was looking over at Momoi, the look in her eyes was sad, she was sad that Kagami was in this situation, it was her fault. He couldn’t find it in his heart to care. The last little bit of of hope in his eyes died as he looked away from Momoi. She wanted to reach out to him but knew it was a bad idea. 

  
“Right Kagami, you are mine.” Kagami’s mind was foggy again, only this time, he remembered his com was still in his ear and of course Himuro’s voice was the first one that came through the haze. Himuro was the only one that could reach him. His face was shoved into Dacian’s neck and he closed his eyes inhaling the smell of Dacian’s spicy after shave. He knew he shouldn’t let this happen but he had given up hope, he hoped Himuro could let him go and not fight it. 

  
“Taiga listen to me. I know Aomine is there. I also know Momoi is there.” Himuro’s voice was calming, bringing Kagami back into reality for a moment, that was the moment he needed to feel human again. To feel the disgust, rise up in his body, he wanted to kill but he knew Himuro would rather him get out safely. Only he felt himself falling again, that Dacian wouldn’t let him go, that he would die in the care of his abusive ex.

Though Kagami nodded, feeling his head gently rub against Dacain’s neck, this was the answer to the question Dacian had asked him, but also the one Himuro was speaking to him. So Himuro knew he was listening, he was only listening and that was it. 

  
“Now I have eye’s in their security system and I know where you are. I also know you are the closest in the room at this moment to Dacian who is the target. We need his phone. So I need you to somehow get the phone to Aomine so we can get you, Momoi and him out of there.” Himuro’s voice seemed strained, like he was ready to cry. Kagami simply rubbed his head against Dacian once more, which made the male smirk wrapping his arm a little tighter around Kagami’s waist. He could lift the phone but what good would it do him. He was going to be stuck here forever until he died. So he decided to ignore Himuro he might as well make the best of a shitty situation. 

  
“Good kitty.” Dacian’s voice snapped him out of listening to Himuro, swallowing Kagami started to move some, this however got Dacian’s attention making him lean over and once more kiss Kagami’s lip’s. Kagami connected his eye’s with Aomine, blue and red clashing. Aomine was ready to grab Kagami and pull him back where he belonged, at his side, as a person and not a simple thing to be coveted. It all went away though when Kagami moved, straddling Dacian’s body, even going so far as to wrap his arms around Dacian’s waist under his suit jacket. 

  
Aomine looked away at the kiss, Momoi patting his leg as Oliva just smiled wide at the sight of her brother and his lover once again being reunited.

  
“Well we have to get the wedding plans back on then.” Oliva was excited, grabbing Momoi’s hand, kissing it as she looked over at Aomine.

“Shall we make it a double wedding? Get Elijah back here and you two can marry each other.” Momoi crossed her legs and looked over at Oliva leaning in to place a kiss upon her nose. Aomine felt himself getting ready to throw up at the thought of spending the rest of his life with someone who wasn’t Kagami. He decided to keep his disgust to himself. 

  
“Where is the big bad wolf baby?” Momoi giggled as Oliva pulled her down towards the couch, legs wrapping around Momoi’s waist as the two shared a couple kisses.

  
“Russia. Handling some business for me.” Dacian spoke up, Kagami’s face red as his forehead was pressed into the side of Dacian’s neck again. Aomine was so ready to get out of here only Himuro’s voice seemed to quell his anger.

  
“Aomine, Kagami has the phone, he’s waiting to hand it off to you or Momoi.” Aomine’s head leaned back and he let out a little breath. “I am not sure if we can get Kagami out Aomine. Dacian has body guards; he won’t let him walk through the door.” Aomine stood up, making his way towards the door without saying a word, only he stopped looking at Dacian with a smirk. Himuro didn’t have the heart to tell him Kagami probably didn’t want to leave.

  
“Let me play with the kitten before I leave? We are going to Pairs soon for a job, maybe we can help each other out. Trade for a trade.” He could feel Momoi’s eyes on him, he could feel that she was starting to freak out. He could tell Kagami was attempting to not look at him, but the side glances and the way Dacian was busy staring at Aomine, Kagami was able to look at Aomine and what he sees behind Kagami’s eyes, he didn’t like.

  
“Aomine don’t do anything stupid.” Takao’s voice came over the com and Aomine had to steady himself so that he didn’t scream out that Kagami was in danger and he was supposed to save him. He still smiled on the outside, leaning his head to the side offering up that challenging smirk to Dacian.

  
“What will you give me? My little kitten is my most valuable piece of property.” The feeling of Dacian’s hand along Kagami’s back made him stiffen once more. Dacian took this as some weird sign and moved his fingers into Kagami’s hair pulling some as he glanced down at Kagami waiting for him to make a move. When he doesn’t Dacian smiled, petting through Kagamis red hair gently. 

  
“Akashi told me to tell you that you will give him a million plus connections to a drug ring that will make him another million.” Takao spoke through his com making Aomine’s shit eating grin real. Kagami felt stiff, his body felt like it was going to break in two the moment Dacian willed it, though he heard the reassuring voice of Himuro through the com in his ear.

  
“Give Aomine the phone he will explain the rest okay, just get yourself alone with Aomine.” Kagami never realized how much he found Himuro’s voice to be a comfort to him. He felt the comfort of home at knowing that Himuro had his back no matter what. There was a part of Kagami that knew he deserved this. That he was in this hell because of himself. That with all the blood on his hands and all the drugs he had in his system at one point he deserved to die a sinners death. He wasn’t worth saving and he never would be. 

  
“A million, cash. Another million in a deal with a local gang that I have power over. So make that close to 3 million. Enough for your prized piece of property to get something expensive as a gift.” Aomine’s voice was cold, even Kagami could tell that from where he was sitting. Dacian of course thought about it, head leaning to the side nails scraping against Kagami’s scalp. He hated the sensation it reminded him so much of when the other people fucked him and Dacian just rubbed his head feeding him lines of how beautiful he was with someone’s cock in his ass. He leaned his head into Dacian’s hand. He deserved this, he deserved the pain Dacian would bring him when he was alone with him for leaving him and disobeying him for so long. 

  
“Fine. 5 minute. Enough to get your dick sucked and then we can all go back to being friends. I also won’t tell your husband to be you had some fun without him. He simply loved his time with my little kitten.” Dacian pushed Kagami off, waving him away as Momoi was too busy kissing Oliva to pay attention to what was going on. Aomine knew it was a ruse but he didn’t think it was going to matter in the long run, at least Oliva was busy.

  
“5 minutes is all I need.” Aomine spoke, watching as Kagami made his way over to him. Aomine allowed his gaze to watch Kagami walk, hand’s in his pocket’s which he is sure had the phone he needed to make this all go away. He was ready to pounce on the other, ready to pull him close and kiss him but he put his arm around Kagami’s waist the moment he got close.

  
He wished Kagami relaxed in his arms but instead Kagami moved forward again, out of his reach. Aomine wasn’t thrilled but he figured that he could keep walking, make it look like he wasn’t all that interested. Aomine pulled the door open on the bathroom, watching Kagami walk inside before Aomine glanced around trying to be cautious to make sure no one followed them.

  
“Taiga I-“ Kagami stopped, turning on a faucet letting the water run to make sure that no one could hear them even if they were listening. Aomine knew it was smart but he just wanted Kagami in his arms safe. 

  
“Here’s the phone. Take it back to Takao.” Kagami placed the phone in Aomine’s hands but he didn’t touch him any longer than that. Aomine was confused, unsure of why Kagami wasn’t taking this chance. He couldn’t dwell on it, he had to get the other out of here with him. Aomine inhaled, taking a step close to Kagami, his fingertips brushing against Kagami’s.

  
“Taiga-“

  
“Aomine, we need, I have to stay.” Kagami was leaning against the counter in the bathroom, arms crossed over his chest not looking at Aomine. He had to stay, Dacian would kill whoever took him and he wasn’t going to let Momoi. Aomine, or even Himuro die for him.   
  
“Taiga no. No way in fuck am I letting you stay.” Aomine moved this time, arms falling on either side of Kagami as he wished for the other to look up at him, he wanted to see those beautiful eye’s look at him the way they did before this mess happened. Kagami didn’t, instead he tensed at the other being so close. He felt like throwing up, his body rejecting Aomines touch when once he had hoped for it. Begged anyone that would listen for it, now he wanted Aomine away from him for good before he got killed.   
  
“Daiki.” Aomine felt himself sink when he heard his name from Kagami’s lip’s, his forehead pressed into Kagami’s shoulder’s. There was a resistance there, unsure if he should touch Aomine or not. “It’s going to make it easier if I stay, I can make sure everything is going to plan. We can make this easier, no more house parties.” Kagami leaned his head against Aomine’s, he felt himself for the first time relax, the worries and all of the pain he was feeling before faded from him. Aomine helped him, even for a moment made him realize he wasn’t that person, not any more but for the time being he had to be. He has to save them all. He had to disappear. He needed to make sure Aomine never heard from him again and make sure everyone was safe. Even if he died because of it.   
  
“I can’t. No way. No fucking way.” Aomine spoke, this time his finger’s gripping onto Kagami’s waist, tugging him close, burying his face into Kagami’s neck to make sure he remembered this feeling and how real he was in this moment. Kagami didn’t move he stayed still as he let Aomine talk. Kagami had to convince Aomine of this he knew Momoi would understand. Aomine wouldn’t let him go and he figured if Aomine kept leaning against him like this, he wouldn’t be able to handle leaving Aomine. He might forgive Aomine for it all, but he wasn’t there yet.   
  
“Yes you can, Momoi is outside, she needs you, she needs you alive. I need to help. This is how I help. Ex-lover coming home is easier to believe than a friend appearing for good reasons. All you have to do is leave, I’ll get you everything you need.” Kagami pulled Aomine away from him, he didn’t want the touch, no, not after knowing Elijah and Aomine had been together, that was too much for him to bare at this moment. He knew he would give in if Aomine kept touching him, he could feel it.

  
“Taiga you have to believe me I didn’t know about this. I didn’t know about fucking Dacian or whatever Elijah did to you. You can’t think I knew about this-“ Aomine stopped talking when Kagami’s hand rose. Everything was coming crashing down on Aomine and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. He was pretty sure he was going to lose the love of his life to some fucking mobster that ruined his life. He was pretty sure the guy ruined Kagami’s life too and at this moment he was ready to kill him.

  
“Daiki, Elijah would take over, that would be worse than Dacian and you know this. So please, go. Take Momoi out of here and get back to Division. I’ll call when I can.” Kagami looked away, taking another step but in this moment it was towards Aomine. He got on his knees, finger’s pulling the zipper on Aomine’s pants down so that he could get inside of them.

  
“Taiga…” Another long pause from Aomine, it wasn’t until Kagami wrapped his lip’s around Aomine’s cock that he stilled, unsure of what to do. Kagami did the work though, sucking him down in a long pull, fingers coming up to cup his balls rolling them in his hands. He heard Aomine moan above him, though it was lack luster and made Kagami want to scream, instead Kagami moaned around Aomines cock trying to make sure Aomine felt he was in it.   
  


“Taiga.” This felt wrong Aomines moan of his name felt right but the rest of it felt so wrong on so many levels. His knees started to hurt from the tile flooring and Aomines hand in his hair felt good but distant at the same time. He pushed the blue haired male into his mouth again swallowing around him making sure the tip hit the back of his throat.   
  


Aomine tried not to find pleasure in this forced act. He knew Kagami only did this because Dacian wanted it that way. It made his stomach churn but his body was acting on its own. Even the moans he felt vibrating through Kagamis throat he new was forced but his body just knew it was Kagamis mouth on him. So he came with a groan hunched over Kagamis body as if worried he was going to disappear.   
  


“Five minutes are almost up.” Kagami whispered cleaning the side of his mouth. He didn’t look at Aomine. “Tell them I’m sorry.” Kagami pulled his com from his ear placing it in Aomines hand and left the bathroom. Aomine didn’t have much time to react only Takaos voice came through the other side.

“Where is Kagami com he isn’t responding to Himuro.” Takaos voice was concerned Aomine could tell. None of them had ever lost someone on the job before. This was a first for all of them. Aomine inhales trying not to cry as he stuffed himself back into his pants.

“He took out his com. Said he would get in touch.” Aomine felt tense, even as he said the words. “Momoi and I are leaving. Get back up in bound in case we need it.”   
  


“Aomine what are you going to do.” Takaos voice made him think for a second, he couldn’t go Rambo on Dacian but he did have to try to get Kagami back.

”Nothing, I just don’t want any surprises when Momoi and I try to leave.” A lie. Takao knew it and so did he. He came out of the bathroom walking towards the door again. When he opened them he noticed Kagami was back in Dacian’s lap but Dacian had his fingers in Kagamis mouth inspecting it. Cum on his fingers as he pulled them back out. Kagamis eyes looked tearful before he ducked his head.   
  


Aomine didn’t understand but Kagami knew he had to do it to make it real to Dacian. Aomine just wanted to fuck Kagami and it made Aomines heart hurt.   
  


“Well you used my little kitten well. Or was he a tiger this time around.” Dacian had a fresh scotch in front of him and Momoi has Oliva in her lap kissing and gentle touches but Aomine knew she was too busy focusing on him and Kagami to really enjoy it. 

“How much could I buy the tiger for. Surly you are willing to let me have him for a pretty penny.” Aomine leaned his head to the side smirking again. Kagami was tense but said nothing as Dacian looked down at the other. He wasn’t willing to trade at least not right now. 

“Let me get back to you on that hm? Next time we meet.” Aomine glanced at Momoi who was pouting like she didn’t want to leave. 

“Time to go already?” Oliva got off her and they traded current phone numbers. Momoi standing by Dacian’s desk smiling a little over her phone. “Dacian can I please get a hug from Kagami we were such fast friends! I just wanna day good bye please.” Momoi’s puppy dog eyes were no match for Dacian as he sighed nodding some. Another push and Kagami was off his lap walking over to Momoi. When she pulled him down for a hug her hand went into his pocket sliding something in there. 

“To help when he tries to get you high. Pill blockers try to keep them some where he will not notice. We are coming back for you Kagami, we love you. You are family.” When she let go she bounced away giving Oliva one last kiss before she wrapped her arm around Aomines waist. 

“Fine two weeks, meet at that little club you like?” Dacian smiled at Aomines words and nodded placing a kiss on Kagamis neck who seemed to melt into the touch. 

“Sounds perfect to me Aomine. Don’t get lost this time hm.” Aomine left, slamming the door closed behind him to a smirking Dacian and a dazed Kagami. Momoi’s touch did little to help him. He wanted to have Kagami with him as he walked out but that wasn’t in the cards. This was all shit and he didn’t like it one bit. He needed to kill someone, he was going to make sure everyone bathed in a river of blood if they touched one hair on Kagamis head. He already knew first blood spilled would be Dacian Vuk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did I break hearts yet??
> 
> Another update and this story is rolling. Can you guess what happens next?


	8. The Heartless and Heart Broken

“Does someone want to explain to me what the fuck just happened!” Aomine stalked through the training center, finger’s throwing off the outfit he was wearing and the com smashed under his feet. He was red hot anger, nails digging into his palms as he looked into the coms center, Akashi standing there, setting the paperwork down next to Takao who instantly stood up glancing at Aomine. 

“Now fucking useless air breathers!” He reached out, his finger’s grabbing onto the metal lockers and he tore them down. The clatter ringing throughout the training center. The recruits stood there, staring at him before looking over at Akashi who now had come out of coms file in hand. 

“Aomine can you please not use vulgar language.” Akashi could tell Aomine was going off the deep end and the last thing he wanted was recruits thinking it was okay to do such a thing when a mission got bad. He watched as Aomine’s fist clenched and unclenched waiting for Akashi to do something and when he didn’t Aomine made his way towards Akashi’s office. 

“Aomine.” Momoi spoke reaching out to him but when he turned around and looked at Momoi there was only hatred in his eyes when he looked at her. She felt something low in her gut, twisting and turning as she felt responsible for the events that happened. Her arms crossed over her chest, as Akashi leaned his head to the side towards her, making sure that she knew she was going to be in on the meeting as well. 

Kuroko, Akashi, Momoi, Himuro and Aomine sat in the office, each one looking at the other waiting for the other foot to drop. 

“How many of you knew. How fucking many of you knew Dacian was Kagami’s ex?” Aomine pounded on the table, hand flat against the surface. He felt the sting from the feeling of the slam, his whole body tense and ready to snap at the first person who talked. 

“Kagami told me his name.” Himuro’s voice was the first one and Aomine whipped his head to the other. “No one told me the targets name until it was too late and Takao didn’t want me telling Kagami in case something happened.” Himuro’s voice was small, he was mad too but he was mad that he couldn’t find another way. 

“Who told you not to tell him.” Aomine’s voice made Himuro jump, Aomine knew he was being unfair but his boyfriend was out there, being hurt in a way he wasn’t even sure he wanted to think about. 

“I did.” Akashi’s voice made Aomine look towards the other, fingers digging into the table, ready to break it. “I needed to get someone close enough to Dacian to get the information we need.” Akashi’s voice was like ice and everyone in the room felt it, only Aomine seemed to tense at the fact Akashi was using his boyfriend to get to a target. “Only you knew Aomine. You where there when Dacian and Kagami first met. You even danced with Kagami, before Dacian got his claws inside of him.” Akashi opened up the file he had brought in showing photos of Aomine and Kagami dancing together at a night club he remembered before he became Division. Aomine swallowed, his finger’s moving over the photo as if he was stroking Kagami’s face. He didn’t remember this, he was on so many drugs that night, drugs that made him into the situation he was in now, inside Division. Another photo was placed down in front of Aomine, this time showing Aomine with Elijah, hand in hand as Kagami sat on Dacain’s lap, they all were talking about something that Aomine tried to remember in the back of his mind but couldn’t. 

“Elijah cut open his side, ripped some organs from his body to play with them. He was sick for months, infectious and in the end he was too high to let anyone know. Almost died. Shintarou was the doctor that saved Kagami, though he was too high to remember.” Akashi’s voice was cold, another photo being pulled out and showed Momoi sitting on Oliva’s lap, Kagami was laying on the floor he wasn’t awake but it didn’t look like he was sleeping either. 

“Momoi was there too. In fact, Dacian was the person that put the hit out on Momoi, he almost killed her. Dacian was the one that killed your mother. Dacian was the one that told you it was a senator that she slept with but that wasn’t true. You and her didn’t check fact’s, even at that time when you knew you should have.” Kuroko’s hand on Akashi’s should made him pause, even for a moment as he took a breath. Akashi never got mad but this was something else, this was the past that seemed to haunt Aomine and Momoi. 

“What Seijuurou is saying is we knew about this yes but the only want to kill Dacian is to have Aomine there. Momoi gave him some drug suppressants if he takes them he won’t have an issue staying off the drugs I promise Aomine.” Kuroko’s voice was attempting to calm him down but it didn’t, he knew that. Aomine’s foot tapped up and down before he stood up, finger’s moving through his hair as he tried to come to terms with it. 

“How do we get him back, that’s the only thing I want to know.” Aomine picked up a photo, looking at Kagami as if he could pick the other up and bring him close as if he was right there with him. “I need him back. I can’t-“ Aomine inhaled, finger’s pressing against the table. “I love him and I want him fucking back here and Dacian dead. All of them I want them fucking dead Akashi you hear me.” Aomine left the room, the door slamming behind him as Momoi swallowed, sitting up a little straighter despite what just happened. 

“Dacian expects us in two weeks to meet at that nightclub. 3 million is what he wants. Well close to it. He’s obviously trying to buy some heavy equipment, though I don’t have an idea what. The phone will though, dates and times.” Momoi spoke, finger’s moving against the photo of Kagami lying on the ground. She remembered some of them, little moments that seemed too seep through the haze. 

“Takao will get the phone open; I can help too.” Himuro spoke, glancing down at the photos before Momoi nodded. Everyone was quiet for a moment looking at each other before Akashi nodded a little. 

“Alright, get that phone open so we can figure out what he was looking to buy. Until then I don’t want to see anyone in my office until you have news.” Akashi started to pick up the photos everyone nodding and leaving the room as Momoi looked at the last photo. Kagami on his side while she was in Oliva’s lap. 

“I always thought he was too high, the guy just lying there. I never thought of him again. God, Aomine knowing he could have had Kagami and maybe none of this would have happened. I just, Akashi, this wasn’t fair to Kagami. He wasn’t fucking ready!” Momois hand slammed down much like Aomine’s did prior. Momoi was beating herself up for this mistake. If she would have told Aomine what she saw, if she would have told Kagami, maybe this would be different. 

Aomine was in his room, it was trashed beyond recognition, fingers bloody and his mind in a haze. He remembered when he used to take drugs, feel them course through his veins his body felt it was falling off a cliff and he almost begged for that right now, instead he had bloody finger’s and the love of his life out there bleeding for him. 

“Kagami talked about you a lot.” Himuro’s voice made Aomine jump for a second before he sighed, looking away from the other. It felt too raw to see him after getting Kagami killed, he was sure Dacian was going to kill him.

“He came to me after whatever happened between you two. After you seen us holding hands.” Himuro sat by the door, legs crossed as he sighed some. “He told me that his and Dacian’s anniversary, every year Dacian threw him big parties, got him drugged up. One year I guess Elijah was the present, sold Kagami to him for some bombs. Kagami remembered that and nothing after. I guess that’s when they became friends, though the way Kagami tells it, some dude with weird looking ass blue hair punched some dude who was fucking him. My guess and from those photos it was you. So don’t hate yourself. You saved him once and you will do it again.” Himuro’s voice made Aomine believe that he could do it but something inside of his heart, his soul made him feel like he couldn’t like he wouldn’t be able too. His head fell back against the wall. 

“I remember him once in a while in my dreams. Dancing against me and I get this feeling that I knew the guy but I wasn’t sure. Akashi confirmed it today and I am not sure what to do with that information. Knowing that I could have saved all of this from happening is something I don’t like to think about often.” Aomine swallowed, fingers moving over his face as he attempted to get himself together but he knew he had to do something, anything really. 

“Yeah he talked about that night to me once in a while, it was always when he was sleepy, he was thinking about this guy and it was like he was in love. I told him chasing a ghost wasn’t real. You were. Now I guess you were the ghost and now we have to get him back so you two can be together and be gross.” Himuro smiled, though it was tense as if he wasn’t sure what to do, his head dropped though as well as his smile. “Dacian is going to be close to killing him. Kagami ran away for a reason. Apparently Dacian had some nukes ready to blow but Kagami stole something from him, a key or a chip, something that he had stashed away so that Dacian couldn’t ever find it. He told me the location, I figured once we get the info on what he’s doing we can get whatever Kagami stole.” Himuro looked up at Aomine who blinked watching the other, as if thing’s clicked into place. 

“I remember him being all upset he lost something but he made it sound like it wasn’t a big deal. Momoi and I left a couple days after that but he was too busy destroying shit, his house was trashed. Though I always chalked it up to his lover leaving right before they were going to get married or something. “ Aomine rubbed his hands along his jeans, feeling the fabric under his finger’s as if it was grounding him. Himuro nodded, as if giving some sort of confirmation would help out the situation. He knew it wouldn’t. 

“I think you and Momoi need to go looking for whatever Kagami left behind. We have two weeks to get everything in order and I think if we figure out what the trigger does we can sell it to him and get Kagami back.” Himuro was excited, thinking that maybe Kagami could come back. Though he felt a pain in his heart knowing that maybe Kagami wouldn’t come back the same. What he heard from Kagami Dacian would kill him for leaving or worse break him down to the point he would wish he was dead. 

“We need to try to reach Kagami, let him know we are on the way. Let him know we are going to help him.” Aomine stood up glancing around the room before looking at Himuro. “The club they will be there tonight, Kagami would be there. I can get to him there.” Himuro nodded, Aomine was ready to leave but he stopped. “Momoi and Akashi needs to know about this. You need to help Takao. We need to get this phone unlocked so that we know.” When Himuro stood up, Aomine left the room going to give a little bit of hope back to the love of his life. 

The music was far too loud for his linking, the lights, fog and the amount of bodies pushing against his own he wanted to vomit. He danced, the drugs in his system making it hard for him not too. He felt light, even though almost 24 hours prior he was given over to his ex-lover by his new lover. He felt something in the pit of his stomach and his finger’s felt the itch for something more, something a little harder. Dacian was keeping that from him, at least until he knew Kagami wasn’t going to leave again. 

He grabbed one of the body guards, his body was pressed tightly against the one, feeling the other give him the little tablets of ecstasy. It was enough to keep him rolling for a couple days. He did feel eye’s on him though, he just figured they were Dacian’s watching him. He moved towards the bathroom, pill sin hand as he needed something to wash them down with and Dacian was letting loose tonight as well. He could by himself some time to use a phone while the drugs were trying to get him higher. 

He almost locked the door behind him, but left it open just in case one of the guards wanted to check in on him for a weird reason. Finger’s dug some of the pills out popping them into his mouth letting them melt on his tongue for a moment before he leaned down, drinking some water to make sure they washed down. He placed his forehead against the cool counter top, the music still pounding in his head. He felt a hand on his waist, that spark igniting in his skin and he was so close to losing it so close to crying and begging for Aomine. 

“Taiga look at me.” Kagami’s head whipped up looking in the mirror at Aomine who was standing there as if he found water after a long drought. Kagami wasn’t sure what to do but the touch the touch was a god send too him and the drugs was starting to make its way into his system. He was starting to feel it, his blood seeming to boil in the system. 

“Daiki. So good of you to come back for more. Want to fuck me this time or are we thinking of another blow job.” The words hurt Kagami even as he said them, he didn’t want to think Aomine was only out for his ass but for some reason it felt like that. Aomine’s face fell which alerted him to the fact that he had hurt Aomine somehow. He felt tears prick at his eye’s and he pulled away from Aomine’s touch, shaking his head some. 

“Or better yet come to buy some more time with me. Or buy me so that this way I am your’s to abuse.” Kagami rubbed his eye’s some, trying to keep the tears from threatening to spill over as Aomine grabbed Kagami’s hands attempting to get him to look at Aomine, he wanted to see those bright beautiful eyes’ on him. 

“Taiga, please look at me, stop talking and look at me.” At Aomine’s voice Kagami did just that. He stopped talking and looked up at Aomine with pain in his eyes. “We are here to save you, Himuro remembered the trigger you stole, we are going to get it. We are not going to leave you. I won’t leave you. Fuck Taiga, I love you, I can’t leave you behind. I won’t leave you behind so I am going to be back for you just don’t do anything stupid.” Aomine leaned in, like he was going to kiss Kagami but instead he placed his forehead against Kagami’s feeling the way the other seemed to respond before pushing away a hard thrust backwards. 

“Fuck you Daiki! You knew, you knew about Dacian and your fucking ex-boyfriend who all but raped me in the fucking bathroom I blew you in! Stay the fuck away from me Daiki. I don’t love you I never did. I fucked you to have some fun while I tried to get out of that place. Nothing happened between us so just fuck off and stop contacting me!” Kagami swallowed some of the pills he had, he needed more he needed to feel numb so that’s just what he was going to do. He let Aomine in the bathroom alone, staring unable to defend himself. 

“Momoi, he’s not going to be able to get out. He told me we shouldn’t help him anymore. He’s high, he must have not taken the pills you gave him.” Aomine spoke through the com glancing about as he placed a cap back onto his head to make sure that he didn’t get caught on the way out. He didn’t hear anything as he opened the door to the bathroom. Kagami was already back in Dacians lap dancing for the other as if he had never left all those years ago. It made Aomine sick knowing the love of his life had given up over a miss understanding. 

“Get out of there Aomine that’s all I want you to do.” Momoi’s voice was tense but he knew, this was the last time he was ever going to look at Kagami for a while. Aomine noticed Kagami looking, their eye’s meeting and for a moment he swore he saw love in Kagami’s eyes, he swore he saw hope but he didn’t want to believe it. Kagami had said all that he needed too in the bathroom. And Aomine for the first time in a very long time felt his heart break, felt himself break into pieces he wasn’t sure he could put back together. 

“I want to marry him Momoi whatever that means in this life. I can’t get him back if he doesn’t want me.” Aomine spoke but he made his way out of the club, he wasn’t going to cry for Kagami Taiga. He was going to take down Dacian, he was going to kill everyone and then he was going to move on with his life. He could fuck his way back to a healed heart, or maybe he would die in the gun fire. The latter sounded a lot better to him, a warriors death was better than a life of heart ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one sucked and don't worry I was crying too as I wrote this.


	9. Secrets Secrets are No Fun Unless You Share Them with Everyone

59518254NQ: Long time no talk

  
17354935IU: I assume this isn’t a social call

  
59518254NQ: Unfortunately, No. I wish it was.

  
17354935IU: Me too but there isn’t much we can do about it now.

  
59518254NQ: Then we best make it quick. I am on a time crunch.

17354935IU: Off the leash?

  
59518254NQ: You could say that. Package drop off is set for Tomorrow.

17354935IU: Same Location

  
59518254NQ: Just like always.

  
17354935IU: Any issues?

  
59518254NQ: None so far. I should be in by the end of the week.  
59518254NQ: Keep an eye out.

  
17354935IU: Please be safe.

  
59518254NQ: Can’t do anything but that.  
59518254NQ: You’ll kick my ass.

_**TRANSMITION TERMINATED** _

Finger’s stilled on the keyboard, glancing about left and right before Kuroko turned his chair around looking over at Akashi. He was stressed and this whole situation wasn’t helping it at all, he didn’t like keeping secrets but it’s not like it wasn’t a good reason they kept it secret. Akashi came up close, placing his finger’s on Kuroko’s cheeks turning his head up so light blue and magenta eye’s meet.

“Everything is going to work out. We will have everything we need, he can come back and we can explain the whole situation.” Akashi’s voice was soothing, even if Kuroko didn’t want to believe it, he knew Akashi was right. They had been planning this for year’s ever since they made contact.

“Akashi this does not mean I am any less happy about lying to people. They are our friends, our family.” Kuroko’s voice held emotion, worry, grief, anger. There was something heart breaking about the way he was looking at Akashi. His family was in trouble and he wasn’t able to put on the mask so many had seen on his face for so many years.

“To which we will explain to our friends, our family what happened.” Akashi leaned down and placed a gentle kiss up on Kuroko’s head. “I can’t promise it will go smoothly but I can tell you we will do our best to make them understand.” Another kiss to Kuroko’s forehead, the blue haired male leaned in, placing a softer kiss upon his lover’s chin. Kuroko didn’t understand the motives of his lover sometimes but he also knew that Akashi knew best when it comes to things like this. It was like he could see the future. The whole chess board viewable from Akashi’s place as the King. Kuroko supposed that made him the queen or a pawn, he wasn’t sure.

“Don’t worry.” Akashi moved away, walking towards his desk pulling out some paper work and looking it over.

“He said he would be in by the end of the week. Alex should be ready.” Kuroko watched his lover for a moment before he looked down at his dress shirt, picking off a piece of lint and then standing up. “I have to tell him. At least let me tell him.” Akashi paused, finger’s placing the paperwork down before he turned around looking at Kuroko. He leaned against his desk and the look on Kurokos face was pleading, almost begging, Akashi wanted to give in but if this was going to work, no one but those two could know.

“You know that we can’t. It’s too dangerous. If he knew we would all be screwed and the mission would fail. We have to get him; we have to take him down. If we don’t a lot of people could die. People we need to protect.” Akashi’s voice held emotion’s not power that was what made Kuroko nod. Kuroko knew the other wanted to protect the world if he could, he also knew that this mission wasn’t going to accomplish that. There is always going to be someone worse out there.

“There is always going to be another mission Akashi. There is always going to be another person out there that is worse. We are always going to be on a mission. What if someone tries to kill you. What am I supposed to do? You’re my husband.” They never wore rings for a reason. A loved one was always a liability, so that’s why you had to make sure no one knew you had one. He missed the ring, he missed wearing it, he missed a lot of things that made his life normal. He wouldn’t change it though for the world, he had Akashi because of it.

“Remember when we met?” Akashi had leaned a bit, grabbing Kuroko by the waist and pulling him closer.

“You mean when I almost killed you?” Kuroko offered a smile, wrapping his arms around Akashi’s shoulders. He watched his husband smirk, almost rolling his beautiful magenta colored eyes before he spoke again.

“I let you do that so I could have more time with you.” It was Kuroko’s time to roll his eyes, a hand moved down Akashi’s chest patting it for a moment.

“I guess I let you spend time around me.” Kuroko’s voice was soft, leaning into his husband.

“This place was different back then. Teenagers running around. Aomine trying to keep me away from you.” Akashi had to laugh at the thought of Kuroko being kept away by Aomine.

“Ah of course, Momoi attempting to as well. We were different kids and that was a different time I suppose.” Kuroko moved his fingers through Akashi’s hair giving it a little tug.

“Not so different. I still let you kick my ass.” Akashi smirked, which got another tug upon his hair from Kuroko.

“You have gotten slow since you sit behind an office desk all day.” Even as Kuroko said those words he felt himself be spun around. Kuroko allowed it, feeling the way Akashi pinned Kuroko against the edge off the desk. Akashi leaned down, his lip’s almost brushing over Kuroko’s.

“Want to rethink-“ Akashi was confident he had gotten Kuroko but a knife pressing to the side of his neck. He had to let out a laugh, leaning his head to the side, giving a very small shake of his head.

“You always forget, my specialty is knives and I always carry them. Even behind my nice cushy desk where my husband likes to keep me.” Kuroko’s smirk made Akashi smile. He loved his husband, which is why Akashi kept him in a desk away from all the guns and thing’s that could potentially kill him.

“I always seem to be distracted by my love for you.” Kuroko rolled his eyes at Akashi’s sentiment before he pulled back dropping the knife.

“If you loved me you’d let me out in to the field.” Akashi sighed and pulled away, fixing his jacket as Kuroko’s smile fell from his lips. Akashi was never going to let him out, not when he could die and Kuroko knew he didn’t want Akashi out in the field in case he died too. He also wanted to be the one to pick up the package.

“You know-“

“Let me and Aomine pick up the package. This way I know it’s safe.” Kuroko sat up, fingers moving through his hair before he seen Akashi’s shoulder’s drop.

“Fine. I know that if I tell you no I am going to regret it for at least 24 hours. You are going to go and then I am going to hear about it when you either get shot or you get back. I would rather not have to hear about it when you are shot so let’s talk about it when you come back from the drop okay?” Akashi glanced over his shoulder at Kuroko, before he walked from the room leaving Kuroko there. While Kuroko was a little sad he didn’t get much of a fight out of his husband he was thankful he didn’t have to go around behind his back.

“What did you say we were doing here.” Aomine glanced over at Kuroko who was glancing around as if he was curious to something. Aomine shoved his hands into his sweat shirt hood up over his face as if hiding who he was.

“Picking up a package. Kid by the name of Cas is going to be dropping it off. I think you will remember him, after all you trained the guy. He delivers things the local postal service would probably have an issue with.” Kuroko offered a smile, picking up his cup of coffee and taking a drink as Aomine leaned his head back. He was bored doing all this waiting but Akashi would have shot him if he had said no.

“So what’s inside of this package? What does this have to do with Kagami?” Aomine had looked up seeing the kid in question starting to walk over to him. He had taught the other a little bit better, though he was in plain clothing and a hat over his head. At least if cameras were watching he wasn’t going to get caught.

“Information that we need to take down someone that’s a dick.” Aomine raised an eyebrow, looking over Kuroko almost flabbergasted that he decided to curse. Kuroko shrugged, and placed the coffee cup down between them looking over at the kid that was walking up to them.

“This linking to Kagami?” Aomine was curious, wondering how this was linking to, was he his lover? Boyfriend? Aomine wasn’t sure but he wanted Kagmai back safe where he could see him, even if it meant from a distance.

“You’ll find out soon.” Cas appeared cutting Kuroko off and making everyone’s eyes snap towards him. The kid was all smiles, his platinum white hair peeking out from under the cap over his eye’s.

“Nice shirt.” Aomine could see Kagami wearing something like that, red jeans, denim jacket and a beautiful white shirt that would look good on that tanned skin. On the kid it made him washed out and older than he should be. “Though that shirt washes you out.” Aomine looked over at Kuroko who sighed looking at Aomine with a shake of his head.

“Cas nice to see you.” Cas glanced over at Aomine before looking at Kuroko with a nod.

“Here’s the phone. Data is encrypted per the users request.” Cas handed Kuroko the phone, glancing over at Aomine again like he was going to kill him. Kuroko glanced over again and then smiled just a little up at Cas.

“Don’t worry he’s not here to erase you. He’s your trainer, I thought you would feel more comfortable with him around.” Cas nodded just a little as Kuroko pocketed the phone and handed the cup of coffee to Aomine who took a sip.

“Yeah it’s nice to see a familiar face again.” Cas’s voice was a little strained, glancing about but kept his head down low. “He said to tell the asshole he’s sorry.” Cas looked over at Aomine a shrug before he looked over at Kuroko who offered a tense smile.

“Who? Who said to say that?” Aomine was up, in Cas’s face almost pushing him backwards with the force. Kuroko took the chance to grab Aomine’s hand pulling him back.  
“Aomine let’s go we have work to do. Cas, I’ll contact you later if we need to get a message back.” Aomine pulled his hand away from Kurokos, glaring at the blue haired male before he started to walk away. Cas just gave a nod to Kuroko, before sprinting off in another direction away from the two.

“Kuroko you need to fucking tell me what’s going on.” Aomine glanced over at Kuroko as they came up on the car, arms crossed over his chest as he tried to relax. Kuroko simply stood there, glancing over at Aomine before he shook his head sliding into the car. Some things were better left unsaid.

* * *

TG54762L2: Package was confirmed for delivery

  
K511T98LM5: Package’s delivery was confirmed

  
TG54762L2: Coming home in 2 days.

  
K511T98LM5: Can’t be sooner?

  
TG54762L2: We have the When and Where just need time.

  
K511T98LM5: Time can come when you are safe at home

  
TG54762L2: I know that.

  
K511T98LM5: Then come home.

  
TG54762L2: Mission doesn’t end until we get the bad guy

  
K511T98LM5: You were trained way to well

  
TG54762L2: Only the best can train the best.

  
K511T98LM5: You sound like him.

  
TG54762L2: Gotta go. Another package will be delivered in 32 hours

  
_**K511T98LM5: Stay safe** _

_**ERROR. MESSAGE UNDELIVERABLE. NO USER ONLINE** _   
_**TRANSMITION TERMINATED** _

* * *

_**65302142PQ: Package’s delivery was confirmed.** _

_**ERROR. MESSAGE UNDELIVERABLE. NO USER ONLINE** _   
_**TRANSMITION TERMINATED** _

* * *

_**70054983NB: Confirmation needed** _

_**ERROR. MESSAGE UNDELIVERABLE. NO USER ONLINE** _   
_**TRANSMITION TERMINATED** _

* * *

_**56604993KT: Confirmation needed. Please Confirm.** _

_**ERROR. MESSAGE UNDELIVERABLE. NO USER ONLINE** _   
_**TRANSMITION TERMINATED** _

* * *

_**56841002L56B: It’s been a 3 weeks. Where the fuck are you.** _   
_**Everyone is worried Confirmation needed** _

_**ERROR. MESSAGE UNDELIVERABLE. NO USER ONLINE** _   
_**TRANSMITION TERMINATED** _

* * *

_**130MH5489G: I won’t be mad if you tell me you are on vacation** _

_**somewhere just please Confirm** _

_**ERROR. MESSAGE UNDELIVERABLE. NO USER ONLINE** _   
_**TRANSMITION TERMINATED** _

* * *

_**MJA920015RG: It’s been two months. Everyone is worried.** _   
_**Please confirm. Please.** _

_**ERROR. MESSAGE UNDELIVERABLE. NO USER ONLINE** _   
_**TRANSMITION TERMINATED** _

* * *

_**PDZ687200L22: I keep messaging you hoping you’ll respond.** _   
_**It’s been 6 months. Where are you.** _

_**ERROR. MESSAGE UNDELIVERABLE. NO USER ONLINE** _   
_**TRANSMITION TERMINATED** _

* * *

Kuroko played with the phone in his hands looking over at Momoi, she was confused, looking between Akashi and Kuroko trying to figure out what was going on. She was waiting for someone to talk but it seemed neither of them decided it was going to talk.

“Someone better talk or I am going to walk out of here and tell Aomine something is going on.” Momoi of course was on edge, fingers moving across the paperwork that was set in front of her. She was smart enough to know about the only current mission that was on their board made sense with the paperwork in front of her.

“Kagami got word to us that Dacian is making a trade with someone in Sweden. Sounds like a lot of guns and something a lot more lethal. Bioweapons. Nothing that is going to be good for anyone.” Momoi sat up a little higher, glancing between Akashi and Kuroko with a confused expression on her face.

“Excuse me? Kagami was giving you intel?” Kuroko hated the look on Momoi’s face, her lip’s in a thin line and her finger’s almost digging into the table top. Kuroko looked over at Akashi as if there was an I told you so look on his face. He had told Akashi that this wasn’t going to end well.

“After Kagami was brought into Division I met with him. No one but Kuroko knew that we had met, I had told him not to tell anyone.” Akashi pulled the glasses off his face, rubbing it for a moment before he sighed. “Kagami had stolen information on Dacian’s bank accounts, noticing that he was sending a huge amounts of money to a US Senator. Same one, Aomine killed that got him here. That got you here.” Momoi nodded before she waved a hand in front of her, signaling Akashi to continue. “I met with him, before all of this, before he was brought in. I told him I wanted to help him out of this. He had gotten hurt by Elijah and they needed a doctor. Shintarou was there to help, I came with. He met us for coffee. We had a conversation over some shitty coffee. I told him we could get him out clean and safe, only thing he needed to do was to bring me Dacian’s location and contact’s. IE the phone we boosted. Kagami said okay. We lost contact with him, wasn’t until Takao found him on the street’s traffic cameras after the whole cop thing so we brought him in.” Akashi leaned his head to the side, placing his glasses onto his face once more as Momoi thought for a moment. She gave a nod, finger’s moving through the paper work in front of her spreading the pages out.

“So you brought him in, but he didn’t have the phone. So you decided to send him on the mission, to help get back the phone.” Momoi spoke, and when Akashi nodded, she decided to find the words on the paper the most important thing to look at in the room.

“He wanted to go, said he would get us what we needed as long as he got to kill Dacian and Elijah. I told him I would get him as close as possible. When he got captured he sent word to us. Letting us know he was okay, he had hidden the drug suppressants that would give him enough time to get what else we needed and then get him out.” Akashi gave a soft smile. “The suppressants you gave to him before you left.” Momoi nodded standing up and walking around the room. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to stay sitting, this information was going to be heavy. Akashi leaned back in the chair, fingers slightly pulling at his hair before he dropped his arms.

“Kuroko has a shell program, set up in the system that only Takao, him and me know about. Kagami gets in touch with him when he can. Apparently he was able to get to a computer via a nice bystander’s phone or computer he asks to borrow at a coffee shop. He delivered to us a phone that had the information about the deal, though it wasn’t going to happen for a good 8 months. Dacian needed to gather the money, funds are low in the supervillain department apparently.” Akashi took a breath looking over at Kuroko who looked over at Momoi standing by the doorway to the office her back against the door frame and she looked over at Kuroko, lips starting to frown.

“He hasn’t responded in 6 months. The tracker is offline. The pills you gave him only lasted him two weeks. So either he’s probably high, or Dacian found out. Either way we have no idea where he is. We just know where this deal is going o take place and we hope that he will be there too.” Kuroko’s voice stopped, looking over at Akashi before Momoi slid to the floor. Her leg’s pushed out in front of her eye’s wide like she was going to start crying any moment.

“So you knew this whole time, about us? About how Dacian lied to us and it was him? How we knew Kagami?” Momoi brought a shaky hand up to her lip’s, eye’s moving towards Akashi with a renewed fire of anger.

“Kagami remembered Aomine. He had been sober when Elijah had his way with him and he was hurt. He remembered you trying to save him, shaking him awake again through the pain. He told me he remembered Aomine, spouting how he loved Kagami even though he was with someone else. Kagami wanted you guys protected, which is why he did what he did and said what he said. That’s why he pushed Aomine away at the club, he had to make sure the only people looking for him would be me and Akashi.” Kuroko looked at Momoi, a frown on his features. Momoi snapped her head his direction.

“You let all of us think-!” Momoi got up quickly, her voice raised and loud as she threw herself towards Akashi only her hand landed on the table and it stopped her from coming across the table.

“You could have asked for clarification Satsuki. Kagami wanted it this way, he told us not to tell you but since he’s gone rouge for longer than normal, we are doing what we think is right.” Akashi stood up this time, looking over at Kuroko with a little frown on his features he didn’t like fighting with anyone in his office but there was something about this whole ordeal, loose ends that needed to be tied but the only way that could happen is with Kagami being back here, with his family.

“You are telling Aomine this. Everything you told me you are going to tell him.” Akashi’s mouth opened but Momoi rose her hand. “You fucking shut your mouth. I let you speak despite wanting to rip your head off Seijuurou so you will listen to me.” Momoi stopped talking and Akashi looked at her like he was going to explode but he nodded tensely. “Then I don’t want to hear from either of you until Kagami is back home or you have found him. Until then, don’t call me. Once Aomine knows we are going to leave, so please tell him. Or better yet let me go fucking get him.” Momoi left the room the door slamming against the wall as she left, Akashi knew this was going to be a very long night glancing at Kuroko who sighed just as Aomine appeared in the doorway looking confused and Momoi still angry.

“Uh-Hi?” Aomine was good at reading situation’s but he also knew something was a little different about this meeting.  
“Aomine, Kagami has been in contact with us. After Dacian took him back, it was the plan, Kagami wanted it that way. He wanted to slay is own demons.” Akashi spoke, it didn’t seem like it was enough though. The office erupted, all hell breaking loose around them. Kuroko knew by the end of the meeting, he was going to lose a friend for a little while, he just hoped he could get another one back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter with big news.   
> What do you guys think?


	10. You are What Won't Let You Sleep

“Aomine.” He felt a hand in his hair and a voice, his arm’s wrapped around the person pulling them close to him. His face rubbing against their stomach as he smiled, food was some were in the room and he realized how hungry he was. A mumbled voice was let out as he attempted to wake up a little more. Kagami was making him breakfast in bed and he was very happy about it, fingers gripped onto Kagami’s waist pulling him closer to him with a deep rumble in his chest.

“Taiga. Food.” It was then he noticed the waist was smaller than he remembered Kagami’s being. The warmth not being as warm as it was previously. Had he lost weight? Maybe he had lost some weight. Aomine opened his eyes and he seen pink and not the red he wanted. He realized who it was, her frown evident on her face as she pushed her fingers through Aomine’s hair before he moved away pulling the blanket’s over his features.

“Himuro came by and made some food. Left some of Kagami’s clothing with us for when he comes back.” Momoi was trying to be optimistic Aomine new that but he didn’t give a shit, he wanted Kagmai back. He turned so his face was in the pillows and his back was to facing Momoi so he could ignore her talking.

“Come on Aomine you need to eat.” He was thinner than normal, Momoi knew he had been skipping meals and lying in bed all day. She wanted to shake him out of it but with no news on Kagami he was getting worse. Akashi and Kuroko had been true to their word, not calling or messaging since they had left Division a month ago. Momoi had hoped some were warm would have been enough for Aomine to bounce out of it and go on the hunt. Not even her contacts could help out, Kagami was off the grid. Momoi wasn’t sure what worried her more. The fact Kagami was alone and off the grid or he had been able to be off the grid for so long.

“Aomine what is going to happen when we find Kagami and you can’t even stand up because you haven’t been eating!” She had gotten up, fingers attempting to pull Aomine out of the bed and the cover’s off. When Aomine didn’t move, Momoi climbed into the bed next to him and laid down with him. She had done this so many times since they were little she knew it helped her, so maybe it will help Aomine at this point. Aomine turned over and hugged her to his chest in a heart wrenching hug. He missed Kagami, having not a lot of memories of the other, the one’s he did, he cherished.

“I miss him Satsuki.” Aomine whispered, and Momoi nodded her hand’s hugging him tighter as if that was going to help the situation.

“I know. He’ll come home soon. We just need to believe it.” Momoi’s voice was soft as she tried to calm Aomine down wanting to make sure he understood he needed to be healthy if they wanted to get Kagami back.

* * *

Fingers flew across a keyboard tapping away, screens were the only thing in the pitch blackness around him. He had to find it, a clue something that would save him. How many days had he been awake? Felt like the full month he had been awake non-stop trying to find something as simple as a piece of hair that would clue him in. He paused, fingers rubbing his features up and down for a moment before he pulled his hand’s way glancing over at the screens to the right of him.

“Kazunari. Please come to bed.” Midorima stood in the doorway, watching his husband to be work on the computer for what felt like one continuous day. He was in sweat pants and a t-shirt, glasses high up on his head, the light was giving him enough fuzzy shapes to know the other was in the room and not hiding in another level to do his search. He didn’t get much of a response, the other moving to a different section, fingers typing away again.

Takao was thin, eyes sunk into his head and that beautiful sparkle that Midorima loved so much was gone, replaced with a sadness he was sure he felt. He didn’t like to admit it but he had liked Kagami from the couple of interactions they had. Not that he was going to be going around telling everyone but Takao liked him, in fact Takao felt like it was his fault because he disappeared after the tracker had been put inside of him by Takao’s hand.

“Babe please.” Midorima used the pet name hoping that would get his attention, it did for a moment. Fingers stilled on the keyboard as if Takao was being brought back to life by Midorimas hands.

“He left, on my watch, the tracker went offline because of something I did I know it. I have to keep searching.” Takao’s voice was horse because he hadn’t used it in a couple weeks. The last time he had spoken was to cry, screaming in Midorimas hands that his friend had gone dark and the tracker wasn’t working. Midorima wanted to let him know that he had put the tracker in too, that it wasn’t just Takao but he didn’t listen. So now they had not slept in the same bed for weeks. Midorima was tired of it, he knew Himuro was wandering around here too, coffee in hand for both of them.

“Himuro is going to take over so you can get some sleep. How much good are you going to do if you pass out because you are exhausted and have had no food in two weeks. Don’t tell me you got a fucking IV in your arm because I put it there. Kazunari you are coming with me to bed, let Himuro look for something tonight. You can pick it up in the morning when you have had proper rest.” Midorima was trying to use his stern voice but he was starting to get frustrated. He came up behind Takao grabbing the chair and rolling it away from the computer’s, enough so Takao couldn’t pull himself back towards it. Himuro came into the room just as he did so. Pale fingers pulled Takao out of the chair and threw him over his shoulder, Takao was too weak to fight back, using all of his energy to draw a simple brath into his mouth.

“Takao is coming to bed with me. He will sleep until he wakes, he will eat and then if I think he is up to using his energy in here he will come back. You should get some sleep as well Himuro. We do not need you passing out on us as well.” Himuro nodded towards Midorima, he knew he couldn’t fight with the doctor’s order’s so he didn’t even try. Instead he grabbed the chair Takao was in and wheeled it back to the computer starting to type away. “He is going to come back Himuro. I promise you that. Kagami will not stay down, he is too much like Aomine for his own good. He can’t stay out of trouble. He will surface.” Himuro paused, he could hear the typing stop before Midorima left, making his way towards the room that Akashi had gifted them while they stayed to aid in the search looking for Kagami.

Midorima felt Takao start to fight him right when they entered the room, his finger’s taking the other and gently laying him down in the bed with a soft sigh. Takao fell into the bed and started to cry, it was soft, not much noise coming out of his mouth and Midorima knew he was going to be exhausted by the time he was done crying.

“Sit up for me.” Midorima’s voice was soft, gently coaxing Takao to sit up like he was a wounded animal. He was in a way, wounded and attempting to fix himself by finding the person he lost. Midorima had done the same when he lost his first agent in the field. He had tried to save everyone after that because he felt if he did he could save the first person he lost. It never got easier.

Takao sat up for him, Midorima’s fingers gently taking the shirt off of Takao, putting it to the side as he laid the other back down. Tears started to stain his cheeks as he kept crying, the dirt and grime making Midorima think he might need a shower, though he didn’t know how that was going to work. Maybe a bath would help.

“I am going to draw a bath for us okay.” Midorima whispered, his finger’s touching Takaos before he left the room walking to the bathroom that was adjacent to the bedroom. Once more Midorima’s glasses found their way to his head as he sighed glancing over at Takao who had curled in on himself while Midorima was drawing a bath. If only he could have changed the past, maybe thing’s would have been easier.

“Shintarou.” Takao had called out, looking for his fiancé starting to sit up but he didn’t get far before he fell back to the bed, sleep wishing to overtake him. Midorima removed his shirt, placing it down on the floor with Takaos before he removed the sweats placing them with his shirt.

“I am right here babe.” He had picked Takao up, carrying him over to the bath bridal style. Once he was inside the bathroom he placed Takao standing up as much as he could, leaning against the counter. Finger’s making quick work of the pants Takao wore before his finger’s landed against Takao’s face gently rubbing his thumbs over the dull skin of his lovers face.

“The first time I saw you I thought you were beautiful. Irritating as all can be but beautiful.” Midorima had brought Takao over to the water once he was sure he was free of all clothing. The man in his arms didn’t say much, so he just allowed both of them to sink into the warm water, letting it help lull Takao to sleep so that he could get the rest Midorima knew he needed.

“The first time you came to the infirmary with that stupid cut on your hand acting like you were going to die I knew Kise sent you in there. The fact you told me that Kise told you to look for me specifically. Though I was thankful he brought you to me. You had made my day. I lost my first agent that day due to a gunshot wound to the chest. I thought I could save him, worked for hours trying to dig that bullet out.” Midorima used the warm water to wipe the dirt from Takao’s face as much as he could. The other had leaned against his chest, head pushed deep into his neck as if Midorimas body would swallow him whole. It was quiet for a moment, Midorima watching them before Takao stirred for a moment eye’s opening and then closing.

“You acted as if the simple task of wrapping your little bitty paper cut was going to save the whole fucking world. I thought it was the stupidest thing in the world. Then you smiled at me, like I was some god and I felt my hands stop shaking for the first time all day. That smile saved me from doing something stupid. I still tried to save every person that came in but I knew. I knew the moment you came in with a small cut screaming Shintarou save me. I would be okay. Aomine is that to Kagami. Where ever Kagami is the thought of Aomine and all of us waiting back at home for him is enough to keep him going. Believe that.” Midorima knew Takao had fallen asleep. His breathing was even and his body didn’t do much resisting to him cleaning him. Though he did worry about getting the other out of the tub and into the bed with drying him properly. He supposed that was going to have to do the best he could, morning would come soon and the last thing he wanted was a sick Takao on his hands.

“Kagami is the strongest besides Aomine and Akashi. He is going to survive this all. I know it.” Midorima was certain of this, fate would not bring them together just to rip them apart so hastily.

* * *

_**UYS84311029B: Help.** _

_**ERROR. MESSAGE UNDELIVERABLE. NO USER ONLINE** _   
_**TRANSMITION TERMINATED.** _

* * *

BNK9043200J: Where are you. Everyone is worried.  
BNK9043200J: Please tell us you are alive.  
BNK9043200J: Show up on a grid some where we can track you.  
 _ **BNK9043200J: Please**_

_**ERROR. MESSAGE UNDELIVERABLE. NO USER ONLINE** _   
_**TRANSMITION TERMINATED.** _

* * *

Himuro was staring at the screen, the little curser blinking on the black screen in front of him. The terminal had been opened, someone was looking at the messages but they didn’t know who it was. The shell program had meant to be untraceable, even if they tried to reverse trace it it wouldn’t come up any were near where they could have hoped Kagami was.

“Damnit Kagami!” Himuro’s fingers smashed against the keyboard, picking up a tablet he transferred the shell program there so that he could bring it to Akashi it was better than having them all in that little office. At least this way he wouldn’t get asked so many questions.

Himuro walked to Akashi’s office, knocking on the door. He wasn’t sure if he would get the response that he needed but it was the first lead they had on him in months. The D-day date was coming up far quicker than they wanted. This was as close to approval that Kagami was alive than they had before.

Himuro got a soft grunt from behind the door, so he opened it and walked in, Akashi was there, papers surrounding him and his ear was pressed into the phone. Himuro figured it was Momoi, keeping him updated on how Aomine was doing. Himuro knew the answer to that. He wasn’t doing better than anyone else.

“If that’s Momoi on the phone don’t hang up with her.” The wild look on Himuro’s face was the first thing Akashi noticed and so he mumbled something to Momoi as he placed the receiver down.

“Whats going on Himuro.” Akashi had stood up, the faint voice of Momoi loud in their ear’s but not enough to stop talking between the two of them.

“Kagami was online. Well I think he was. I messaged the shell program hoping that I could get a response maybe a clue to where he was. Turns out the program was open and a user was online. I am assuming it was Kagami because Dacian probably doesn’t know about the shell program. Anyway-“ Himuro pushed the program up to Akashi’s monitors in the office so he could see. “The only message that didn’t go through was the please. So either Kagami rolled over and played dead which I couldn’t begin to think that’s the case, or he was online but got interrupted. Unable to respond, but he seen the message I was able to send about coming back on the grid.” Himuro was almost bouncing up and down as Akashi reached down to pick up the phone Momoi’s voice was loud in the phone making Himuro swallow.

“Yes, Himuro got a message we are not sure if it’s from Kagami or not. 95% sure because no one else has access to the shell program that Kuroko set up. It’s got its own set of passwords and such that make it impossible to do under duress so we have to assume it’s him.” Akashi paused for a moment, humming before he hung up the phone looking over at Himuro who was waiting for some type of direction he wasn’t sure what to do. “Alright, call Takao, I want both of you on the computer’s searching the databases and cameras for Kagami’s appearance on the grid. We have to assume he got the message and is looking for a way to appear again. Himuro keep accessing the shell program every chance you can. I don’t care if it’s every minute keep the damn thing open so if Kagami makes contact we know it.” Himuro nodded and tuned away making his way into the coms room. Only he seen Midorima and Takao walking towards the coms room. Himuro noticed the other was looking very good, a lot better than he was yesterday and he assumed the other got some good rest and food. That’s probably what was helping.

‘Takao!” The pair stopped and looked back at Himuro, both seemed surprised the other was out of the room but when Himuro smiled, Takaos eyes watered once more as if he knew what was going on. “Kagami used the shell program we think. He accessed it. Or at least we think so because when I messaged it, the only thing that got kicked back was the Please. Look.” Himuro almost ran toward’s Takao and Midorima holding the tablet out so they could see what Himuro was talking about.

“Curse Kuroko for being through in making it so we can’t trace the program backwards. It would help right now if we could do that but at least this is something.” Takao walked into the coms room with Himuro in tow. Midorima just left knowing his lover was going to be in good hands with Himuro. “I am assuming you told Akashi.” Takao wasn’t going to take any chances, his fingers started typing away to bring up all the camera’s in the world checking every one with a shadow program with an alert linked to Kagami’s face. Only a green box popped up showing Kagami’s face, but it was pale and there were dark circles under his eye’s. His face was up front and in plain view of the video camera on the street as if he had known it was there.

“Himuro..” Takao’s voice trailed off, his finger’s zooming in on the photo. Kagami was dressed up in a black suit, and his finger’s pointed to his head before Takao backed away, allowing Himuro to see what was up on his screen. “I found him. I found Kagami. He’s in Russia.” The room was quiet before the two looked at each other and then back at the screen. Fate had plans for them and it was unclear of what was going to happen. What they knew was Kagami was alive, but something was very wrong with him. Very very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Kagami appeared again.   
> What does it mean after all this time.   
> Did you enjoy getting a look at all the other couples? i figured it was a nice change.


	11. But Perhaps the Monsters Needed to Look Out For Each Other Every Now and Then

Stab. Clink.  
Stab. Clink.  
Stab. Clink.  
Stab. Clink.

It was a repetitive motion, going through to motion of a simple task like his brain was on automation. How could such a simple task make him feel like he was dying. A simple task leave him wishing that he had died. The food was gone, his stomach felt like it was in knots. He felt as though he was going to throw all of it up if he moved too fast.

“More?” Dark blue eyes moved to meet Momoi stand next to him with a pan. She had gotten better at cooking simple things. Eggs, toast, boiling water. Previously he would have laughed at the fact she didn’t burn water. Now he just wondered if he could die from eating food she made.

“No. I’m full.” He tried to muster up something of himself, something to make everyone leave him alone. Momoi stayed with him all day and night hoping he would get better. He couldn’t even use again. Maybe he wanted too. That burning itch to disappear into a cloud of nothing that’s what he wanted. Maybe Kagami was already there waiting for him to arrive.

Momoi left his side, so he stood up quickly walking back to his room. He didn’t get far Himuro was in his room. Aomine hadn’t hated the guy for keeping something from him. After all Himuro was following Kagamis wish and Aomine couldn’t hate him for that. He found himself wondering what the other was doing here. After all it had been weeks since the last update. Momoi never knew but Aomine heard her talking to Akashi on the phone a lot.

“Aomine.” Himuro turned around and Aomine noticed the posture. There was a smile on his face that Aomine couldn’t figure out. Why would he be smiling?

“Himuro. Nice to see you too I guess.” Aomine leaned against the doorway of his room watching the tablet in Himuros hand move and twist as if he was nervous. He was from what Aomine could tell.

“Kagami. We found him.” Those words made Aomines breath stop in his throat, hands stopped moving and he ended up falling to the floor. His whole body had given out. Kagami was dead that’s why. They found his body floating in some river in bumb fuck no where U.S.A.

“He’s alive.” Aomines head whipped up and he looked at Himuro who was standing over him. Himuro was a friend to Aomine, after he destroyed his room when Kagami was taken. So to hear it from a friend it meant more to him.

“What.” Himuro sat down next to him pulling up the shell program that they had saved so the log could he shown to Aomine. “We got this a week ago. We didn’t tell you because we needed to know it was him first.” Aomine felt a sting but he understood why, they needed confirmation and a simple text on a screen wasn’t it.

“I was checking security cameras for around the time we got the message through. I told him to get back on the grid. He must have listened.” Himuro moved his finger to swipe across the screen and there was a picture of Kagami coming out of a coffee shop. Aomines fingers moved over the screen as if he could reach out and touch Kagami.

“Where.” He felt as if he knew the place but he couldn’t quiet out his fingers on where. Himuro smiled pulling his hand away for a moment.

“Russia.” Everything in Aomine stoped working again. Russia meant Dacian brought him out there. Russia meant Elijah and Elijah and Dacian together always meant trouble.

“Elijah..” Aomines voice trailed off and Himuro nodded some. Pushing his fingers across the table again to show a booth inside of a night club.

“Found this three days later.” Himuros voice was sad and Aomine could tell why. Kagami was in a booth, Dacian chatting up some girl on the one side of him and Elijah on the other. Kagami was shirtless and it looked like there were burns and cuts all over his chest and arms. Elijah had a needle ready to be inserted into Kagamis arm. His eyes were not even open, he was already drugged up and they were adding more into his system.

“Taiga.” Aomine felt like he was going to cry. Feeling the screen once more. The other was so strong and to be back there without help. Aomine couldn’t fathom that. His heart was breaking. And Himuro moved the tablet from Aomines hands hugging it to his chest.

“Kagami is still alive. There wasn’t any chatter about a doctor visiting anyone’s home that night and no one was at the hospital with Kagamis description.” Aomines hands started to shake while Himuro talked unsure if he should believe the fact Kagami was alive or not.

“How-“ Himuros hand came up again swiping on a photo of A blonde haired women standing next to Kagami in a park. Aomine could tell she was beautiful without seeing her face. Her hair flowed almost to her knees and the way she stood told Aomine she would kill someone without a second though.

“An operative in Russia. Her name is Katia. Akashi had her trailing Dacian for a while before this all went down. Akashi contacted her when we stopped getting messages from Kagami. She found him in the night club.” Himuros fingers moved showing the blonde girl talking to Dacian, then she leaned over and touched Kagami. “Dacian likes her so much he brought her into the family. When he showed up with Kagami we got a call. Apparently Dacian trusts Katia to watch over Kagami when they aren’t there. So she’s been taking him out in public when she can to give us visuals.” Himuro swiped again showing Kagami standing in the park with her. His eyes showed bags and the marks that Aomine left on his neck was long gone, replaced with different marks Aomine wasn’t sure he wanted to notice.

“Kagami is having a hard time believing Katia is our operative. Akashi sent word but Kagami is thinking he’s faking it because Dacian has him under control. Apparently Dacian found the shell program on a computer in the house. Kagami tried to get us a message but Dacian found out. Katia was there when it happened. Saved him from getting his ass kicked I guess.” Himuro looked at the screen and then pulled his knees up to his chest. Aomine was too busy looking at the photo, watching Kagamis face for anything. What he seen was someone who needed hope, any kind of hope.

“What do you want me to do?” Aomine looked over at Himuro, confused at the idea of Kagami won’t listen to Akashi how why would he listen to Aomine?

“Kagami and you have a bond. Everyone seen it the way you two act around each other. If Kagami is going to believe anyone about her and us trying to save him, it will come from you.” Himuro offered a gentle smile touching Aomines shoulder before he moved sitting closer to Aomines bed holding up the tablet.

“A video?” Aomine was confused, glancing around as if someone was going to say ‘gotcha’ at any moment. Himuro shrugged having already started recording and holding it up so Aomines face was in view.

“Yeah a video we can send it to Kagami and he’ll believe it than.” Aomines eyebrow raised, a questioning loon crossing over his features before he shrugged.

“I guess.” Aomines hand rubbed the back of his neck before looking over at the tablet. “Hey babe. Uh-Himuro said you needed some confirmation. I guess. I know your gut is telling you not to trust anyone, but trust me. Trust in me. Remember when we first met.” Aomine looked around licking his bottom lip attempting to gather up the courage. “At that nightclub. You were dancing and I was sitting at that table with Momoi and, and you kept looking at me.” Another pause he was rubbing the back of neck with a little smile. “I got the balls to come over and dance with you.” Aomine laughed leaning his head to the side glancing up at the tablet. He smiled wide his knees coming up to his chest as he set his arms on his knees.

“You asked my name and I told you it was the man of your dreams. You just laughed at me and asked for a ring saying you wanted it to be proper after all. I asked you what kind of ring you wanted and you joked you wanted a cock ring. I told you we’d get matching tattoos, a little KT on my ring finger and a AD on yours.” Aomine rubbed his hands together before looking at the tablet. “24 hours later I have a KT on my finger and you have the matching one.” Aomine held up his left hand pointing his ring finger towards the camera. “We were really high and wasted and you told me that night you were never going to see me again and I wasn’t going to remember you. I am assuming you got the memory loosing juice from Akashi. Guess when I went through training two years later they broke that wall down. I tried to find you but Dacian had me kicked out everywhere since he figured I’d come back for you.” Aomine picked his head up and looked at the tablet. “He made you get it removed. I noticed it when you were cooking that night the scaring on your finger. He must have hated I already had your heart from the moment I met you. So believe me when I said she’s a part of our operation and she can get you out. She can get you back to me. So we can go on a 6-month vacation on an island some where no one can find us.” Himuro stopped the video and looked at Aomine who was rubbing the back of his neck and not looking at Himuro.

“He never told me that.” Aomine shook his head rubbing his hands along his legs to rid them of the sweat that was building.

“Yeah he was pretty high that first time. One of Dacian’s guys had offered up some E and other drugs. He was rolling hard when I had come up to dance with him. He was on like a couple day bender after that but the tattoo artist didn’t care because I was one of Dacian’s guys” Aomine gave a shrug before looking over at Himuro leaning his head to the side. “So when are we leaving for Russia?” Himuro glanced over at Momoi who was standing in the doorway. When she had appeared neither knew but she was holding a phone in her hands looking between the two of them.

“Akashi says as soon as you want. You have to be checked out by medical, meaning Midorima before we go to make sure. Otherwise we leave on the first flight we can, the whole trade isn’t for a couple weeks. He doesn’t want us seeing Kagami until then, but Katia stated the last time that she could meet us and give us any other information we might need about how the drop off is going to go.” Aomine glanced at Momoi before looking away, he wasn’t certain if Midorima would actually okay him to go on mission but he had hope the other would do it. If it was Takao Aomine knew the guy would fly to the ends of the earth and back for him.

“Alright so let’s pack out and go. I am assuming you have a flight back for us Himuro?” A smile came over his features as he spoke Himuro nodded as he stood up walking from the room to go get his bag. The video was already sent to Katia for delivery to Kagami. Himuro hoped this would get through to Kagami. Momoi walked behind Himuro watching as he worried and his face fell now that Aomine was busy packing.

“Whats the real story Himuro. Katia is a cleaner, she dissolves dead bodies for a living and she’s damn good at her job so why is she baby-sitting Kagami. She should have ended Dacian’s and Elijah’s life without so much as a peep from Kagami. Unless he didn’t want to come home.” Momoi’s voice was serious, arms crossed over her chest as Himuro swallowed not knowing how to approach this whole situation with her. She had more information than Aomine did. Otherwise he would have asked instead.

“Katia stated that Kagami refused to leave with her. Apparently Dacian knows that Aomine is attempting to get Kagami back. He does not know that Kagami is an operative, he just think’s Aomine is a huge millionaire that is trying to steal from him through Kagami. So he stated that if Aomine took Kagami before the deal or even tried. Kagami would die. Tracker was found which was why he wasn’t showing up on any of the channels we were looking for to track him.” Himuro rubbed his hands over his pants before glancing behind Momoi to make sure Aomine wasn’t listening or near. “Kagami told her he won’t leave before the deal is done. He said that they switched the place they are doing the deal at and won’t tell Katia where. Katia think’s she can figure it out but doesn’t want to risk Kagami dying because of it. Apparently Elijah has been having fun torturing him for information on Aomine. He won’t talk. So it’s getting worse.” Himuro hated knowing that his best friend was being hurt but he also couldn’t help but to think in awe for the fact he was doing something to save them.

“You think you should tell Aomine that before he goes barreling across the world to save the man he loves? Or was this an afterthought?” Himuro could tell Momoi was mad but he also wanted to tell Aomine, Akashi was scary and he figured Aomine would do a lot more if he knew Kagami’s life was in danger.

“Aomine is going to go guns blazing and get more people killed. If we show Kagami the video, he might at least give us the location and we can scout it out. Then we can tell Aomine the real reason, when we are down in Division and he can’t leave because we will lock him in somewhere. Momoi I am doing this so my friend doesn’t die, so Aomine doesn’t, so Kagami doesn’t.” Himuro shoved the tablet into his back as Aomine walked around the corner looking between the two of them with a slight expression on his face. Wonder and slight skepticism. With a bag packed Momoi grabbed her own, already having it ready for the actuality that they needed to leave and so they did. Himuro in tow hoping that this all worked out or he was going to be in trouble with the only other person that was his friend besides Alex and Kagami.

* * *

He was walking around, finger’s holding a glass flute close to his chest as he did so. Everything hurt but at least he was alive. That’s what he kept telling himself as he made his way around the room, soft smiles at people he hadn’t seen in a very long time. He felt a hand on the small of his back. His body tensed up and his hands gripped the delicate glass just a little tighter.

“Taiga.” He swallowed raising the glass to his lip’s as he took a drink, as much as he could try without seeming as though he was trying to get drunk.

“Elijah.” The male smiled, one hand sliding into his light gray suit pant as he leaned in to place a kiss on Kagami’s neck.

“Please don’t touch me. Dacian has been clear about touching.” Kagami tried to take a small step away, but Elijah’s arm was tight against his waist now keeping Kagami tight against his own body.

“Dacian does not control me. He controls you but not me.” Elijah’s voice was angry, almost gritting out the words but Kagami knew better. Elijah was under Dacian’s control as long as Dacian is head of this outfit. Kagami also knew in his heart of hearts no one control him, not even when they threatened the lives of those he loved. He controlled everything fate be fucking damed.

“Elijah sometimes I swear you want to die for touching someone else’s property. Aomine might find out about you touching Kagami and might not want you anymore.” Oliva’s voice was teasing as she came up beside Kagami, smiling over at him. Kagami knew if she wasn’t as bad as Dacian, he would like her, he would trust her. Pale hair and grey eye’s looking even paler in the light green dress she wore. Kagami knew she was devious; he had seen the marks on Momoi’s arm the one time Oliva got too rough with her. Kagami wasn’t sure if Momoi even remembered.

“Oliva-“

“Well if this isn’t a rag tag band of people I don’t know what is.” Kagami looked over to see Katia walking over to them. Long blonde hair swept up on her head in soft ringlets floating against her face. Kagami would have been smitten, the forest green dress making her skin look like gold and her eyes the color of whiskey in a bottle. Kagami loved another but he felt some comfort at her presence. He knew she got to Aomine he was alive, he was worried for a while, touch and go knowing that the other maybe thought he was dead. She had let him know he wasn’t just holed up in some house off the coast of some land with lots of sunshine.

“Katia we didn’t expect you back in Russia so early?” Oliva’s voice was a little questioning, as if she was worried this might mess up their plans. Katia glanced at her clinking their glasses together before shrugging.

“I got everything Dacian needs for the meeting. Don’t worry my contact’s gave it up without much of a fight. In fact I was surprised, the gun to their head and their kids lifeless body hanging from some tree out in the boonies. I got it for free. What a steal.” She smiled, glancing over at Elijah who turned stalking off without a second thought. Katia liked to rub in his face that she got to do thing’s Elijah didn’t for the reason she knew how to handle a situation.

“So more like you charmed the buyer into half price.” Oliva shook her head, taking a drink of her champagne before she walked away. Oliva didn’t like Katia, at least that’s what Dacian had told him one night when Kagami asked about it. After that Dacian shut down all questions Kagami had, he wasn’t happy about it but at least he got one thing out of the other.

“Well remind me when this is over to kill her slowly.” Katia moved to stand next to Kagami who shrugged, he didn’t care who she killed as long as he was alive and so was Aomine. Everyone else at that point could go to hell. His plan was solid and he didn’t want anyone ruining it. Katia however seemed like the only ally he had at the moment so he wasn’t going to turn her away, at least not now.

“I have a message, from someone special for you.” Kagami tensed, finger’s once more gripping the flute tightly to his chest as he glanced over at her. Admiring her dress or something from afar so that he could talk to her without someone looking at his face and reading his lip’s.

“From who?” Kagami wasn’t happy that if it was who he thought it was, a lot of people were going to be in a lot of trouble for telling him exactly what was going on and where he was.

“Aomine.” Katia had rose her glass to her lip’s to take another drink, it obscured her lips and Kagami was thankful for that. He turned around, downing the glass and looking over his shoulder at her with a glare.

“I fucking-Katia I told you specifically not to tell him.” Katia shrugged, taking another small sip as she crossed her arm over her chest looking over her shoulder at him.

“I didn’t Himuro did. Apparently he wasn’t convinced with your let me do this alone thing and decided if anyone could help it was him. I have to say though Taiga. Your husband, he’s not looking so good.” Katia turned around, grabbing the empty glass of Kagami’s before a waiter came by. She plopped the glasses down and grabbed two more before turning around to hand one to Kagami.

“Listen, whatever happened between the two of you. Watch the video. At least I can let him know that you watched it. Meet me in the men’s bathroom in about 20 minutes. I’ll have the video for you then.” Katia walked away, glass in hand as she smiled at Dacian, wrapping an arm around his own as he went around introducing her to people. Kagami could have a moment by himself, he down another glass and walked away, he wanted some where quiet he didn’t have to deal with anyone floating around him like he was some kind of china doll. In Dacian’s eyes that’s what he was, a doll that would break if someone else touched him.

Kagami spent the 20 minutes outside, waiting as if it was going to change his mind about seeing the video. He told himself he shouldn’t see it, he knew that it would make him bend his will. He knew seeing Aomine would break him enough to tell Katia. He just knew that he was trying to protect the other, this wasn’t protecting him.

Kagami walked back, kissing Dacian’s cheek like the loving soon to be husband he was, the ring had been put back on his finger once Dacian got it remade. He hated looking at it but the fact was he had to keep it on, he had to survive in this environment. Emotions were not allowed if he was to do that. After watching Katia go towards the bathroom, Kagami whispered to Dacian that he will be back, bathroom break he got a party favor in his hand. Ecstasy waiting for him to take and he nodded feeling the weight of it in his pocket as he made his way towards the bathroom.

“Give it to me Kagami.” He heard Katia the moment she walked into the bathroom, the door locked behind her, a sign having already been put on the outside that the bathroom was out of order.

“Katia-“ She rose her hand up to silence him so Kagami pulled out the baggy and gave it to her, watching as she tucked it away in her purse. He wanted to take it, to feel numb because he knew this video wasn’t going to be good. Instead Katia replaced the drugs with a phone, on the screen he seen Aomine. The other looked so tired, the bags under his eye’s worse than Kagami’s he was sure of that. He glanced at Katia before looking back down at the phone and so he pressed play.

He heard the voices of Himuro and Aomine talking, their conversation and the softness of their voices making Kagami remember them, the memories they shared together. His resolve was crumbling. The video kept going, Aomine showing his finger and Kagami wanted to rub against his own, feeling the scaring there from when it happened. He had remembered it, the pain of it getting burnt off made it worse for him. He had felt his heart breaking in knowing the one person he could have potentially loved was taken away from him.

“He looks sick.” Kagami handed back the phone to Katia who took it and deleted the video making sure no trace of it was on there. It was encrypted anyway, standard procedure so Kagami knew no one would find it.

“Momoi said he hasn’t been eating or sleeping well since the last time you two seen each other. In fact, he hasn’t even left the place they are staying at. He knows you are alive. Knows the cover story that we fed him.” Katia’s voice was soured at the end of it as she looked at Kagami. Kagami knew she hated feeding that story to everyone and lying but he needed to make sure no one came for him, least of all the one person who could die if he showed up.

“The hotel. This one, Dacian is doing the deal in a room that night that will be under reservation in Elijah’s name.” Kagami looked at Katia who exhaled like that was the breath she was holding. “It’s in two days. Not a month.” Katia blinked a bunch of times looking at Kagami who was already backing out to leave the room. Two days was not enough time to get people over here if they wanted to help Kagami. Katia would have to be the one helping unless Aomine was already on a plane and she didn’t know it.

“Akashi.” Katia already had the encrypted line going as soon as she had walked into the bathroom, good thing Kagami didn’t notice, she would have been fucked. “Two days the hotel I am at now. Either it’s me against the whole fucking mob, or Aomine is close to being half way across the world right now. Either way this isn’t looking good. I’ll have to contact an after market dealer, ya know the one. Liam. He can get me weapons to help but I don’t know how easy this is going to be.” What Katia didn’t expect was Akashi to just hum a simple okay and hang up the phone leaving her wondering what was going to happen. How many people were going to have to die to save one man. Sure she liked Kagami but at this point, maybe she should just kill him to save him the pain of going through another two nights with Elijah in his bed.

“We are all fucked.” She whispered to herself. She would protect Kagami, that was her job now and she did like the guy. She just knew something bad was going to happen, someone was going to die and she hoped for Aomines sake, it wasn’t Kagami.


	12. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You touch me and suddenly I feel a little less war torn.  
> I am not sure what peace is supposed to feel like but  
> I think it may feel a lot like you." 
> 
> -Unknown.
> 
> "It's a tragedy the way he loves you.  
> It is a tragedy that star crossed lovers will read  
> about a hundred years later  
> and weep over  
> blood not yet spilt-  
> because if you two could not make it;  
> no one will."
> 
> -Unknown.

“How long until his plane lands?” Akashi was walking into coms quickly, finger’s holding onto the phone so tight everyone assumed he was going to crush it. “Everyone that doesn’t fucking need to be here get the fuck out!” Akashi screamed, everyone but Takao looked behind himat all the other agents standing like deer in headlights. “Now!” Everyone scrambled, leaving as fast as their legs could carry them and Akashi slammed the phone down on the table by Takao’s computer. Kuroko was standing off to the side, Kise, Alex and Kasamatsu was standing across from Kuroko. All confused as Akashi stood there for a moment before Takao swallowed and glanced at his screen.

“Uh-with the direction change Akashi he should be there in about 4 hours. Himuro confirmed the plan should land in Russia in about 4 hours if the wind holds strong and doesn’t start blowing against them.” Takao pulled back from his desk trying to get away from Akashi in case he was going to start throwing things around.

“The deal is happening in two days at the hotel Dacian went into three days ago. Takao I need you to hack into their systems and get a fucking birds eye view of all the cameras going in and out of there. I also need you to get me the hotel guest list. I need to see if there is a reservation for an Elijah Čížik. Kagami told Katia that is who the reservation’s name is going to be in. I am assuming it’s going to be at least two rooms. Though I am not certain.” Akashi turned towards Kise, Alex and Kasamatsu, all three giving him strange looks as he inhaled. “How long until I can get you wheels up and over there?” The question was normal but there seemed to be a rush on it.

“Hour.”

“Make that an hour and half maybe two.” Alex spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. Kasamatsu rose an eyebrow at her. “I need to get a lot of hot weapons for this. They have to be live the moment we touch that ground. Katia there we have a chance of getting something but under this amount of time we need something good and hot when we land.” Kasamatsu nodded as Alex glanced over at Akashi. Kise was standing there looking between all of them slight confusion on his features.

“Only way we are getting in there is a distraction. I can do that. Model and all. Alex, Katia and Kasamatsu can be my body guards. This way they have access to internal security as well as whatever Takao can get together. I can make everyone aware that we are looking for two men who are crazed fans or something.” Kise looked at all of them crossing his arms over his chest. “At least this gets us an in to be in inside the hotel. We can’t send armed people in and expect Kagami to be safe while they are floating around without someone to say they are with.” Akashi nodded at the idea glancing over at Kuroko who shrugged. Gave them a reason to be there, Kagami can’t be mad that Kise was doing some modeling in Russia though he was sure that Kagami would see through it.

“Get it done. I want you all wheels up in a half an hour. No later. Takao fucking get me visuals of the god damn hotel before they leave I want to know what the fuck they are walking into the moment they land.” Akashi had left the room leaving everyone to stare at each other with a slight panic and uncertainty they had never witnessed this side of Akashi before. He always knew what was going on and this, this wasn’t a nice Akashi to have.

“I suggest we all get moving before he gets any worse. Alex you have full clearance to use whatever weapons you need to use. Eljah Čížik and Dacian Vuk are to be brought back here alive with minimal damage to them. Though you can shoot to kill if need be or they won’t come quietly.” Kuroko spoke making everyone look over to him with soft nods. Takao pulled up to his computer starting to type away. Kuroko had walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder to stop his for a moment.

“Call Midorima, I want him with them when they leave. Someone might get hurt and they need a good doctor on hand.” Takao nodded watching Kuroko leave the room. Something was going on, something Akashi hadn’t predicted and everyone was on edge for it. All he wanted now was everyone to come home. Come home in one piece. Though he felt that wasn’t going to happen.

* * *

“Welcome to mother fucking Russia.” Katia smiled at the new comer’s standing in the middle of her Division given home. Momoi, Aomine and Himuro set their bags down looking at the blonde who had half of her hair up in a bun and the other was flowing down her back. She was different than what they expected, glasses and her baggy sweater and yoga pants not something they would expect a cleaner to wear. 

“Quit staring fuckers. Aomine your bedroom is to the right. Momoi you are on the left and Himuro you can either sleep with me or take the couch. Though it is a pull out. Or you can sleep with Aomine or Momoi.” Katia moved having shown off the couch, rubbing the leather fabric under her hand’s before Momoi offered a soft smile to her. 

“Thanks Katia for allowing us into your home on short notice.” Himuro and Aomine were both staring at the guns on the kitchen counter, all taken apart and being cleaned as if it was the most normal thing on this earth. The males looked at each other with wide eye’s and then back to Katia who shrugged and rubbed Momoi’s arms like she was going to give her a hug. 

“Do not worry about it. Whatever is mine is yours. **_Čokoľvek je moje, sme tu my, priatelia_ ** .“ **_(Whatever is mine is yours we are friends here.)_ ** Himuro was confused and so was Aomine but both of them shrugged and Momoi smiled at her before looking at Aomine. He was moving towards his new bedroom for the time being, his finger’s itching to go after Kagami right away, after all he knew Kagami could be close to getting shot or something. Momoi just sighed and Katia went back to cleaning the guns she had laid out in front of her. 

“So Katia, do you normally like keep people here with you or are you always alone?” Himuro placed his bag next to the couch watching as Katia went about cleaning the gun in front of her. It was a small one, maybe a 9 mil but he knew the other could probably kill him with it without a second thought. She just smiled at him and set her hands off to the side giving him a little shrug. 

“I am never alone when I have a body to dispose of. Sometimes I keep their shit here for a while until I can burn it all.” The smile told him she was bluffing but he ended up sitting down as Momoi sat across from her looking at the guns she had in front of her. Momoi was ready to get down to business but she knew Aomine had to get ready for this, for seeing Kagami after a couple months of being away from each other. 

“What’s the plan.” Momoi’s voice made Katia look up from the cleaning she was doing with a little shrug. Momoi assumed Akashi had called her with a plan but then again if Katia was supposed to be a cleaner she wouldn’t have a lot of access to Akashi since that could blow her cover. 

“Apparently Kise is going to be a diva model and create some issues once he lands and can’t seem to find a room in the hotel. Takao has the hotel security cameras and such on lock down. Alex, Kasamatsu, Himuro , you and I will all be on the scene. Alex, Kasamatsu and Himuro will act as his body guards. Aomine and I will be busy looking for Kagami. Though I am assuming Aomine will want to search for the other the moment he hears what’s going on. That if he comes near Kagami he is going to die. Though I am pretty sure that would be advised against but what can we do but follow and make sure no one gets shot.” Katia smiled before the click of the gun made Himuro look over the couch at her. Aomine came from his room looking at all of them before Katia put the gun down and leaned her head to the right. 

“Alright lover boy. Get over here and sit down we got something to tell you.” Katia spoke, hands in front of her and away from the gun so she can make sure she doesn’t shoot someone for stupid questions. When Aomine sat, Momoi moved a little away so if he did get angry, he wasn’t bound to take it out and shoot something with a gun. Momoi wanted to keep her head exactly where it was. 

“We lied. Well I lied to everyone about Kagami not believe I am an operative. Himuro had to lie to you so I could get the video so that I could convince Kagami to give me the location of the deal that is going down.” Katia shrugged and pursed her lips together before offering a little shrug to Aomine. “Whoops.” They waited for Aomine to react and when he didn’t but just raised an eyebrow at them Katia whistled. “Shit I thought you would take something and fucking wreck the room or whatever.” Momoi rolled her eyes and Katia shrugged waving her arm around to show the guns in front of her ready to be shot after she took them apart and cleaned them. 

“We didn’t tell you because we assumed, we could do it in Division where you couldn’t get out gun’s blazing and save Kagami.” Himuro spoke up from the couch, he was staying a good distance away in case something happened, in case Aomine decided to rethink that whole killing someone in the room or destroying it. 

“Why would you do that?” Aomine had stood up now, knowing there was more to this story than anyone wanted to admit. Momoi had her arms up as if to calm him down and Himuro had ducked his head back down to hide in case a gun was used. 

“Kagami is being threatened by Dacian because Dacian thinks you are a millionaire and that you are going to take Kagami from him. Apparently, he doesn’t want you to show up until after the deal. Kagami didn’t want to risk the chance of them killing you and getting all the bio warfare they needed without spending a dime. So, I was told not to tell anyone. Obviously, there are some things I can’t keep my mouth shut on.” Katia offered a smile as she rested her chin in her hand’s almost leaning over to look at Aomine who was putting things together in his head. Everyone waited for Aomine to do something anything other than staring at them. 

“So Kagami might die, if I show up to save him because Dacian thinks I am some rich fuck? He doesn’t know Kagami is an operative? He doesn’t know you are in on it?” Aomine turned around looking over at the windows that was covered. Katia laughed at him, everyone glancing over at her besides Aomine who tensed at the laughter. 

“Listen Aomine. This house is wired like a fucking mob boss lives here. If someone was watching this house, I would know about it. Dacian is too stupid to think that I could betray him. He doesn’t know what Kagami does for a living now and the fact is he won’t know it. Dacian will be brought back to Division HQ and will be tortured for all his account information and who is next in line. Elijah will be killed on sight unless Akashi want’s him back at HQ. I am assuming Akashi want’s him so that you can get a crack at him because the guy did you dirty which I get. I am with you on beating the shit out of Elijah. Anyway. Dacian doesn’t want anyone fucking up his plan to take over the world or some shit like that. Honestly, I lost track of what he wanted to fuck up when he started to hurt Kagami. All I know is Kise is showing up here in about 5 hours with Kise, Kasamatsu and Alex. They are bringing heavy fire power and they are going to cause a ruckus and basically make a search for Eiljah and Dacian. Me and you, we are going to sneak in and get to Kagami. Let him know as soon as the deal is done. He needs to get out of the room so we can storm in and take the bad guys out like a bad fucking cop show okay?” Katia finished and offered a smile to Momoi and Himuro as if asking if she had left anything out for them. When they didn’t say anything, she looked over at Aomine who nodded sitting back down in front of her. 

“Okay so what do we do until the meeting. It’s over a month away.” Aomine was confused when Katia shook her head. Eyebrow raised and Katia took a deep breath her hand on the gun as if she was going to expect an issue. Aomine was calculating how fast he could take the gun from her. 

“A day Aomine. Tomorrow. The meeting for the trade of the bio weapons and the guns is tomorrow. Kagami lied about that too because again he wanted to save you.” Aomine stood up as soon as Katia spoke. Though the cock of her gun made him pause and look over at her. She was smiling that same shit eating grin as Aomine slowly put his hands up as if he wasn’t going to do anything. 

“Alright Romeo let’s have a grown-up talk. You are gonna fucking sit your ass down because I am not going to have you leave this house guns halfcocked to see Kagami. You are gonna kill him if you do something like that and I am not fucking risking the life of someone because you wanna go off like some James Bond move. Shit around here don’t work that way. Right now, I am point on this mission.” Aomine did sit down doing as she asked, though he had a gun in his bad and he figured he could sneak out of the house before the system went off, with the help of a friend. So, he figured he could bide his time until she fell asleep. He hoped at some point she would go to sleep. 

“Fine.” Aomine dipped his head down, hand’s in his lap as if he was ashamed for thinking ahead too early. He figured he could call Takao and make sure that Kagami either was in his room alone or better yet was somewhere public he could get too. Katia looked over at Momoi giving a shrug and putting the gun down as she sat back down. Though Himuro wasn’t believing that Aomine would give up so easy. Neither was Momoi but both were just going to sit there and wait until Aomine made some type of move. 

“Good, glad we see this my way. When Kise touches down in 5 hours we are going to go to the hotel. Get a room and sit tight. Takao will tell us when they are moving to do the deal and then we are going to intercept it all. Until then I expect all of you to hang out until I get word okay?” Katia had gotten up, looking between all of them and Himuro and Aomine’s eyes connected before looking away at Momoi. 

“I’ll be in my room.” Aomine got up quickly and made his way to the room he was using. He hadn’t unpacked anything which was good in less than 5 hours he was going to be in the same hotel as Kagami and he couldn’t sit still. Himuro had followed him, mumbling something about checking the house’s security for Takao. Though they found themselves staring at each other as if waiting for one of them to say something to the other. 

“What are you going to do Aomine?” Himuro spoke first, looking over his shoulder at the closed door as if it was going to break open at any point and ruin their little party together. The window was open, giving them some cool air as Aomine glanced to see how far the drop would be. He wouldn’t hurt himself he was on the first floor, but there was some rocks and he wasn’t sure the security she had so he assumed Katia would be alerted the moment he left the house. 

“I am going to see Kagami now. I don’t want to wait for miss cleaner out there to get everything she needs. I don’t want to risk Kagami getting hurt but I need to see him. I need him to know that I am going to help him. I need to-” Aomine rubbed his face sighing as Himuro nodded some, even though he didn’t agree with Aomine going so soon, he knew it would be the same if Atsushi was in trouble. Himuro would do anything for his lover and so he was going to help Aomine as much as he could. 

“Fine I will disable her system. I can only keep it down for 3 minutes tops so you need to get out of the fucking house and far enough down the street that cameras won’t see you. I am sure she has some facial recognition stuff to watch out for us coming and going.” Himuro glanced at the door again before Aomine nodded. Himuro wasn’t sure this was the right thing to do but he would rather help than hinder Aomine in anyway. 

“Give me a minute to get everything set up and then start the count down.” Himuro had his computer out already, ready to go in case something like this was going to happen. It seems he was right. Aomine turned away digging through his bag. He was finding a gun and changing out of the outfit he was in. Himuro left him to do what he needed too. A minute later Aomine was dressed in a leather jacket, white t-shirt and black jeans with a beanie on his head to hide his face somewhat. He had two guns strapped on his body and his phone in case he needed to call Takao for some help. The timer was set and he climbed out of the window, dropping the short distance to the ground. He winced some hiding the rocks but he got up and started to run, making his way towards the direction of the hotel. He was about 30 minutes outside of the city but he figured he could hail down a cab the moment he got closer. 

20 minutes later Katia was getting ready for bed, looking at Himuro who was sleeping on the couch already and Momoi was grabbing some water. She hadn’t seen Aomine since their discussion and Himuro stated that he was too tired to eat anything and that they should leave him alone until they heard word on Kise. Something wasn’t sitting well with her as she got up making her way towards Aomines room. 

“What are you doing?” Momoi’s voice was soft behind her as Katia gently knocked on the door asking for permission to come inside. No one answered so she opened the door seeing a dark empty room and the window wide open. Momoi glanced around looking for Aomine’s figure somewhere inside the room. When she didn’t find it she rubbed her fingers across her forehead. 

“Fucking knew he would pull some shit like this. I had my system rigged to let me know when someone tripped the perimeter alarm. Himuro must have been in on it and fucking shut it down so he could get out.” Katia was mad yes but she also should have seen this coming. She should have taken away all electronics the moment all of them walked through the door. 

“This isn’t going to be good is it?” Momoi asked, hands on her hip’s as she thought of something to make it all better. She hoped Aomine wouldn’t do something like this but she should have known better. They all should have. 

“No. I can call the hotel to notify them of Aomine but he might not walk right in. Call Takao and let him know Aomine might be asking for a way into the hotel and not to give it to him. You and I are going to then take all electronics away from Himuro and then take him with us to get Aomine before he does something stupid.” Katia left the room walking over to Himuro’s things to rip them apart taking his phone, tablet and computer away from him. 

“What happens if Aomine is at the hotel when we call Takao?” Momoi was already worried he had a good 20 minutes ahead of them, he could already be there. He could be dead already and she wouldn’t know it. Panic was starting to set in but she didn’t show it on her face as Katia started to shake Himuro awake. 

“We call the fucking cops and let them know that someone is coming to the hotel with a fucking gun to kill people. Then we can boost him out of the jail and get back to our original plan.” Himuro woke, blinking at Katia who was glaring down at him. They all got to work getting ready to leave, Momoi on the phone with Takao telling him the situation. Both Aomine and Kagami were in trouble and no one wanted to admit they were scared. 

* * *

Aomine had made it to the hotel, looking at the double door’s in front of him like it was some way to transport him back in time. He wanted to go back and make it right. To go back and save Kagami before he got into this mess. Though Aomine knew that wasn’t going to save them from this situation, Dacian would have found another way and Kagami might have already died. Right now, he just needed to find their room and get Kagami out of there before Dacian made his move. Aomine shut the door to the cab he had found and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was time to call Takao and get him all the information he needed to get to Kagami inside this hotel. 

“Takao.” Aomine smiled when the phone picked up but no one said something. He figured Himuro had to come clean at some point and then they called Takao and told him what was going on. 

“I am technically not supposed to be talking to you because you disobeyed a direct order. However, I think it would help if Kagami saw your face so I am going to tell you he is on the very top floor in the first suite. I have also wiped your image off of all the security cameras in case Dacian is watching them. Also, your phone has an app on it now that will allow you to get into the room without a key card.” Aomine could tell Takao was smiling, smiling at the fact he was a god send at this tech stuff and Aomine couldn’t do any of this without him. Though he could flatter the other late when he had gotten to Kagami and saved the situation. 

“I bow down to you Takao you are the master. Just give me 10 minutes before you let everyone know I called okay? I just want to talk to Kagami make sure he’s okay. Just have back up close by in case I need them.” Takao said a soft okay before they hung up together. Aomine made his way into the hotel, walking straight to the elevators. Aomine had done this so many times but this time felt different. He knew he was going to see Kagami, he knew that as soon as he got inside Kagami may or maybe not be alone and that was going to be the hard part. Takao had said Dacian had not been back yet. He let a couple hours ago so Aomine was free to talk to Kagami as much as he wanted. 

"Sir may I help you?" Fuck. Aomine thought he had been smooth enough to get inside without anyone seeing him. Instead he looked over at the desk boy who was looking at him with a confused look on his face. Aomine laughed making his way down the steps again in a light jog. 

"Yeah I-this is so stupid. I flew in a couple hours ago and my boyfriend wanted something from one of those souvenir shops. I couldn't find what he wanted so I figured I should come back and we can go out together and look for it. I realized what time it was though so I guess we should probably stay inside for the night. I am just trying to get back to him ya know." Aomine smiled, the desk boy nodding some looking at him weird before Aomine walked over to the elevators hoping up the steps quickly to press the up button. There was something weird about the exchange but Aomine didn't care. He should have looked into it, should have dug a bit deeper as too why out of everyone in the lobby the desk boy was concerned with him but right now it didn't matter. He had to get to Kagami. 

He got inside the elevator quickly watching the desk boy on the phone with someone while helping out the next person who appeared in front of him while Aomine was waiting for the elevator. The bell binged signaling he was at the top floor, glancing around he seen the door Kagami was behind. His nerves were starting to settle in. Even as he dug his phone out and placed it against the door lock, he was shaking. Even as it beeped open and Aomine was hoping for a happy reunion he was shaking. Through a gun was pointed at his head as soon as he came inside and when he looked at who was point it. He almost lost his breath. 

“Aomine.” 

“Kagami.” They had come face to face. Each of them now holding a gun to the other. 

Aomine didn’t lower his gun, instead he stared past Kagami looking around for anyone else who might be inside with them. Kagami did the same and looked behind Aomine as if expecting more people to start to pile inside the room. When no one else came through Aomine shrugged. 

“I came alone.” 

“You shouldn’t have come at all Daiki. I told them to make sure you didn’t come you could be fucking killed!” Kagami’s voice was rough but at the same time, he was relaxed, knowing Aomine was there, right in front of him. He was so close to touching the other, he just couldn’t do it. He backed up getting more distance between them. He wasn’t going to let months of undercover work go down the drain because Aomine fucking Daiki showed up and ruined the plans of him bringing Dacian alive to HQ. 

“You know they can’t keep me from you. You should have known this when you fucking left.” Aomine spoke, feeling himself push forward. Kagami moved making Aomine do the same, they spun around. Aomine was by the window and Kagami by the doorway staring at the other. Aomine could tell he was happy to see him but there was something in Kagami’s eyes that made Aomine a little fearful. 

“Daiki, I thought you would stay away, until this deal was done and I brought him in. Fuck Daiki you could have blown this all up if he caught us.” Kagami was whispering at this point, the gun still pointed at Aomine’s head. Aomine on the other hand had his gun pointed at Kagami’s chest, giving himself some room to shoot if he needed too. He didn’t want to hurt Kagami but if he needed to get the other one out of the room by gun-shot he would. 

“You should have trusted me enough to fucking tell me Taiga! I should be helping you not standing off to the side lines because you want to get revenge! I should be with you. He hurt me just as much as he did you.” Aomine had almost screamed it but Kagami shook his head taking another step away from Aomine. 

“Daiki you have to leave if he sees you when he gets back, I can’t save you-” Kagami was hoping that Aomine would run. What he didn’t expect was a gun to go off. He watched as the bullet hit Aomine. There was panic. Aomine fell, hitting the window smashing it as another bullet hit the window. Kagami looked behind him to see Dacian standing there with a gun in his hand smirking as he glanced over to Kagami. 

“Now isn’t this sweet. Lovers coming back to save each other. Well looks like I won’t have to worry about Aomine Fucking Daiki ruining my plans to get my weapons.” There was blood all over the floor and Kagami lowered the gun. He wanted to see what happened to Aomine but the amount of blood, Kagami knew. Dacian had killed Aomine Daiki. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit. Did you guys like this one? another update and one more step closer to this story ending.


	13. I Had a Dream That you Were Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You love him,  
> you do,  
> and here's the miracle;  
> he loves you too.  
> You are allowed,  
> to lick off the colour from his lips  
> to listen to the hymms in his pulse  
> to bask in the sunlight of his voice. 
> 
> You are allowed  
> to have him. 
> 
> You love each other,  
> you do,  
> and here's the tragedy;  
> its not enough.  
> You are allowed,  
> to watch the sun swallow him whole and burn him up  
> to stain your fingers to the bone holding him together  
> to count the constellations in his eyes as they blink out. 
> 
> You are not allowed  
> to save him."
> 
> -you can love him but you can't keep him.

It was all like a bad dream. The gun went off. He felt the bullet nick his ear. Another one pushed past him soon after. He had rolled this time, moving out of the way. He caught sight of Aomine’s foot going out the window. He seen the blood all over the floor. He had been hit. His world was going down the drain. Had he shot? He wasn’t even sure but Dacian was standing there, a smile on his face and Kagami had this sick feeling in his stomach that something was not right.

“Well I knew he was going to come back and try to take you. I didn’t expect you to have a gun on him. Good job. Now that I know this deal will go off without a hitch.” Dacian’s placed the gun off to the side, Elijah standing there waiting for it as he placed it in his own hands and then in a holster in the small of his back. “Now Kagami I am going to need you to go asleep for a little while.” Dacian pulled out a needle leaning down to where Kagami had fell onto the floor to protect himself from the gunshots. He knew there was something inside of there he wasn’t going to like, he might not even wake up. He backed up, his back against the wall as he glanced between Elijah and Dacian. He could take the two of them, he knew he could.

“Sleep?” Kagami acted a little confused, unsure about what Dacian was stating. Though Kagami knew the dealers for the weapon’s hadn’t seen Dacian or Elijah’s face so maybe they would deal with Division. A plan formed in Kagami’s mind; he had the tools. Division had given him everything he needed to get out of a situation like this. So, he was going to use it.

“Yes, a little nap with your old friend.” Dacian spoke, but he didn’t get far Kagmai leaned forward and twisted his hand shoving the needle he had in his hand’s directly into his neck. Tanned hand plunged the liquid inside into Dacian’s Throat. When the other fell he didn’t waste time. He shot Elijah. Or at least he tried. Elijah stood up smirking as he looked at his arm that Kagami had grazed. No more bullet’s inside, there was only one.

“You think we’d fucking give you a loaded gun? Do prdele, idiot. Rovnako ako peklo, dáme vám nabitú zbraň.” (Fucking idiot you are. Like hell we would give you a loaded gun.) Kagami huffed. Alex taught him this first day in class. No gun you already have a weapon in your hands so you are going to need to learn how to use it. Elijah glanced at Dacian, watching him on the ground though his eyes didn’t open and that was a plus for Elijah.

“You did do me a favor though Kagami. With him out of the way I can use the weapons how I want. You don’t think I believed Aomine was here to take you away do you? No. The moment Dacian told me you arrive, the moment he found that fucking tracker on you. I knew exactly who you were. Division. Yeah Akashi still in charge after this, I’ll tell him I said hi when I deliver your fucking dead body on his door step.” Elijah’s was smirking but Kagami was confused. Akashi never told him about another operative in Dacian’s world. In fact the only other one was Katia and that was a surprise as he assumed Akashi told him everything.

“I’ll tell him you said hi when I deliver your fucking head.” Elijah seemed unpahsed by the words and shrugged. His gun went off, Kagami ducking behind the couch glancing over it at Elijah who threw it to the side after it jammed up. “Guess you forgot to clean your fucking gun like Alex told you to do!” Kagami spoke, trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation. Alive. He heard the footsteps of Elijah coming closer, as soon as they were close enough; Kagami acted.

Kagami moved, hand sweeping out to grab onto Elijah’s ankle. He pulled the other towards him, hearing him fall and hit the glass table. Kagami let go then, running towards the bedroom. He locked the door going over to his bag digging through it to the bottom part where he knew Dacian wouldn’t look.

“Open the fucking door.” Elijah had gotten up quicker than Kagami had thought. He pulled his phone out, Himuro was already on speed dial but he needed Takao at this point. He needed to know Aomine was alive and that he wasn’t fighting for a life alone. The door was being pounded, and Kagami knew he was on a tight timeline if he wanted to get out of this room alive. He pressed the button for Takao’s phone, glancing over at the door watching as it rattled once more. Tanned fingers pulled out a knife, two to be safe from the bottom of the bag and then pulled out his gun, checking the clip before clipping it in place and cocking the gun.

“Kagami?” Takao’s voice made Kagami relax, for a moment at least, it was nice to hear a friend’s voice after almost 8 months.

“Back from the dead.” Kagami joked, but Takao wasn’t laughing, instead he heard a sharp intake of breath. “Hey so you are wired into the cameras I am assuming”

“Is Aomine with you?” Takao’s voice was without emotion, distant as Kagami was slightly confused, he had thought that Takao would have known where Aomine was.

“He got fucking shot out of a window Takao I need to know where he is. Now.” There was another breath. Like Takao was stealing himself for something Kagami didn’t want to hear. He hadn’t been paying attention to the door, Elijah having broken it open and was looking at Kagami through it.

“Fucking no one’s going to help you now. This hotel is under my control. No one is getting in or out. Takao. Remember me. Tell Akashi I said hi.” Kagami swallowed when Elijah broke open the door, pulling the gun up and he shot, or tried too. The bullet’s whipped past Elijah’s face one just cutting his cheek before Elijah turned his head.

“Is that-”

“Takao just get me word on Aomine he probably fell to the rooftop below us. Get someone there to help him now. Once that happened get Alpha team up here immediately. I am going to need back -” Kagami’s voice was cut off. The phone was dropped to the floor and he had moved to get out of Elijah’s way. The gun had been knocked out of Kagami’s hand’s Elijah on top of Kagami starting to throw punches left and right at Kagami’s head. If anything went right from this was the hope that Takao had someone on the way and that Aomine was alright. So Kagami had to fight back.

One hand moved to punch Elijah in the gut, leg’s wrapping around the other’s waist and he flipped them over. Elijah grabbed something and hit Kagami in the head with it. Glass shattered around him and he fell off to the side coughing some as he rolled over to get up. Elijah smirked waiting for Kagami to get up before he pushed forward, hand’s once more throwing punches towards Kagami. Only now Kagami remembered the knives he had grabbed out of his back earlier, he used one, slicing Elijah’s hand, before using the other one to push into Elijah’s stomach.

Elijah stepped back, looking at Kagami with a slightly shocked face. Kagami flicked the knife so it was pushed flat against the back side of his arm. He was ready to go again but watched as Elijah pulled the knife from his stomach looking at it.

“I was a guardian Kagami. For Division. I kept all the dirty little secrets they try to keep from you. Something like this won’t hurt me and when I am done with you. You’ll wish Dacian had done the killing. His heart was too soft for you. He loved you too much. Now he’s dead by your hands which is some good poetic justice. Sad to say that’s where the poetry ends. You’ll die here today. Just like your boyfriend.” Kagami moved forward, the knife being thrown at Elijah. Elijah did the same, throwing the knife at Kagami. Two clashed at each other, Kagami’s rage making him unable to see and Elijah wanting Kagami dead more than anything in the world. The knife found its way into Kagami’s chest, he felt it. Blood falling over tanned skin and hitting the creamy white carpeting in the room.

“I hope you realize the toxin on the knives you used in hopes to subdue me. You now have in your system.” Elijah smirked, the knife in his chest as well. Blood was coming out of his mouth before he fell, face first into the ground. The knife got pushed into his chest, piercing his heart. Kagami wasn’t sure if he had heard foot step’s or not but what he did know was his body was falling, and the next thing he knew was darkness. His last thought being of Aomine.

* * *

“If this goes bad know I am fucking blaming all of you for this.” Katia spoke, looking at Kise as he walked into the hotel. Aomine was nowhere to be found even with the sweep of the security system. Momoi shook her head holding bags in her hands as she stuck close to Kise.

“Don’t worry Katia we have this under control.” Kasamatsu spoke, though he looked at Kise and nodded, giving him the little boost to put on a happy smile as he walked into the hotel. Katia didn’t see how Kise walking into this hotel was going to help. Aomine could be anywhere at this point and they were very far behind. When they walked in though, there was commotion in the hotel. Before they could even get a foot inside of the door someone was in front of them, it seemed like the manager of the hotel.

“Ah excuse me. We are having an issue here with some people. There is someone injured and we are getting it taken care of. Mr. Kise already has a room ready and we request that you guys go up to the room as soon as possible.” Katia looked over at Momoi who shrugged, Kasamatsu was on edge, feeling that something was very wrong. Kasamatsu looked away, glancing outside seeing cops and an ambulance just pulling up.

“Takao, you got visual on what’s going on I have a bad feeling about this.” Kasamatsu was quite as he spoke, the com bringing him directly to Takao who he could tell was already on edge.

“Kagami called in 30 minutes ago. Aomine had been shot and I didn’t hear much from him after the phone got cut out but it sounded like he was fighting someone. I couldn’t reach you guys with the fucking dead zone around the hotel right now because of what happened. I can’t find Aomine on the security footage so I don’t know where he is.” Takao’s voice was worried, worried because he didn’t know where Aomine was and he didn’t know where Kagami was and the last time he spoke to them was 30 minutes ago so either of them could be dead.

“Aomine was shot. Kagami called Takao and they have no idea where either of them is. Ambulance I am sure is here for Aomine. That doesn’t help us though for Kagami because I have no idea where he is.” Kasamatsu leaned in and whispered to Momoi who’s eyes widened for a single moment beofre Kise glanced over at them and smiled.

“Of course! I would love to go to my room it’s been such a long day. Do you have my key cards and we will head up there right away.” Kise smiled as he was handed key cards and they made their way over to elevators. Kasamatsu was busy talking with Takao to find some more information on where Aomine went.

“Kasamatsu I have Aomine going into the elevtators and going up to the top floor. He got off and went into the first room on your right. He never came back out. I can’t find him on any of the security camera’s so either he’s inside that room or there is something else going on. I have Dacian and Elijah going into the room about 10 minutes after Aomine so nothing good has happened.” Takao disconnected as Kasamatsu nodded. It was time to make a game plan something that wouldn’t get them into any more trouble than they were already in.

“Takao there is an ambulance here. Please watch out for Aomine and or Kagami.” Kasamatsu spoke in the com before they got out of the elevator, making their way to their room. Katia, Himuro, Alex and Momoi all placed backs on the couch starting to pull out all the guns they had packed happy that no one checked their bags. Kise set his bags over in the corner and looked over at Kasamatsu who brought out a computer pulling up all the security cameras so he could keep watch or any cops coming their way.

“Who’s ready to party.” Alex pulled out some guns putting them on the glass table in the middle of the room as Katia pulled out a sniper placing it on the table with a couple smaller guns.

“What are we going to war?” Momoi blinked looking at all the fire power on the table unsure of if they needed it or not. Then again, she would rather be over prepared than not prepared at all. Katia pulled the rifle up, clicking the clip into place before pulling out a scope to place on top of the sniper.

“I would rather be over prepared Momoi. Kagami is somewhere inside along with Aomine. What we need is someone going into the room looking for Aomine and Kagami. Kasamatsu, Himuro. Sweep the ground floor’s looking for them. Katia I need you on the roof. Kill them on sight if you find Dacian or Elijah. Momoi and I are going to the room and Kise is going to stay here to make sure if the clocked us coming in they don’t get inside this room. Takao is on coms if we need any back up.” Alex stood up placing another gun in her hostler at her side. She had at least 4 guns and extra clips for all incase she needed them. Kise was already moving to sit in front of the computer as Kasamatsu had already stood up getting ready go to with Himuro to search the lower parts of the hotel to make sure no one escaped.

“Lets roll out people. I want eyes on Kagami and Amoine as soon as possible.” Alex moved out of the room glancing around to make sure no one was going to come after them. Katia followed; they went to the other side of the building to the elevators Aomine used. Kasamatsu and Himuro went to the right following the main ones they had come up earlier. Nevers were running high, Alex stopped every couple of minutes to check the surrounding’s.

Once they got to the top floor, Katia left, making her way up the exit stair case so that she could get to the roof. Momoi went to the one side of the door, Alex on the other side of the door. They nodded to each other, quick and then with Alex’s phone, the door lock binged open. Momoi’s hand shot out and opened the door. It took them a second, weapons were the first thing that entered into the room. First, they noticed Dacian on the floor. Momoi reached down and touched his neck, feeling no pulse. She shook her head.

“I got no one down stairs we did a sweet of the first floor going to the basement.” Momoi heard Kasamatsu in her ear piece and she glanced over to Alex who looked around the room and didn’t find anyone else but the window was broken and there was a lot of blood.

“Dacian dead in the room. Window is broken open and there is a lot of blood. Shit. Aomine down!” Alex had looked out the window noticing the blue haired male laying on the roof. There was a good amount of blood around him.

“Takao get the medics up to the room Aomine fell out the window and he’s shot bad. Kasamatsu please get up to the roof to help now. The one right below us.” Momoi was trying not to cry, Alex moving to the next room.

“Tagia.” She first went to the red head, feeling for his pulse. Momoi had come in after her running, gun dropped to the ground as she looked over at Elijah feeling for a pulse though she knew she wouldn’t get one.

“Taiga is down. Knife to the chest. Don’t know if there is a pulse. We need medics up here as well and make sure they are getting to Aomine.” Alex spoke, everyone responding back to her including Katia who was coming off the roof to the one Aomine was lying on. Everything was spinning out of control and Alex didn’t know if everyone is going to make it out alive, two already dead and two down unknown if they were alive or not.

“Takao. We are in trouble and we need someone to work on Kagami and Aomine.” Alex spoke through her com listening for confirmation from Takao. When she did get it, she looked over at Momoi who simply shook her head. Maybe it was going to be three dead.

* * *

“Aomine and Kagami both found. Both injured.” Kuroko stood in front of Akashi’s desk as he rubbed his face leaning back in his chair. There was a look of sadness on his face as Kuroko moved a little closer, hand’s on the edge of the desk.

“Elijah and Dacian are both dead.” Akashi scoffed, turning his head away as he pulled up the paperwork he had on Elijah. Akashi threw the paperwork across the desk at Kuroko who moved his finger’s across the photo they had of Elijah.

“Elijah was set for termination when we found him. Ex guarden who couldn’t follow orders. No one was going to miss him. Dacian is the issue; he was the head. One of his sisters is going to take over the moment they find out. Sophia would be the obvious choice so we need to make sure we get the weapons before she decided to cut in on the deal. How long until Beta team lands?” Akashi looked over at Kuroko who simply inhaled and moved to sit down crossing his legs for a moment.

“An hour. Tops. Landing is going to be quick and quiet and they will meet Alpha team at the location.” Kuroko spoke setting the paper Akashi had thrown at him to the side. After all he was more worried about everyone on the ground in Russia than anything else.

“Any news on Aomine and Kagami?” Kuroko shook his head glancing away from Akashi.

“Alex said they couldn’t find a pulse on Kagami and Aomine hasn’t been retrieved from the roof.” A slight exhale and Akashi stood not looking at Kuroko. Everyone was tense, most of all Akashi having lost what they believe two operatives on one mission.

“Delete Elijah’s file. No one will be able to ID him seeing as he’s not in the system anywhere. If we can, get the body back here we will burn it or something. If people start asking questions have Beta team act as FBI. Say he was a wanted man or something with a history in serial killing or something. Have Takao get something up and sent over to Beta team in case they need it. Then I want everyone on stand by. I want Kasamatsu and Himuro to make the deal and I want Katia running sniper point. Alex is going to take down the sellers of this weapon. Beta team is going to help with clean up.” Kuroko gave a nod before he left the room going to Takao to get everything in order in case they needed it. Kuroko was nervous not knowing if Aomine or Kagami was still alive. Kagami could be alive, his heart just faint. Kuroko wanted to believe but everything was telling him. Aomine and Kagami died seeing each other for one last time.

* * *

Kagami felt the warmth, was it the sun? He didn't seen the light, but when he rolled her felt the strong chest of someone, their warmth spreading through him. He smiled softly, pushing his head under the chin of the person next to him. He got a little grunt in return for his action. Arms wrapped around him and suddenly everything was right in the world again.

"Gonna make me food?" It was a tease, a laugh as he heard Aomine's voice float through his ear's. it was gutteral and sexy. It made Kagami wake right up and start to pepper kisses along his husband's chest and neck. Little marks making him hum the moment he head Aomine's moan in his ear. "Food mean's food Tiger. Not me for breakfast." Aomine's tease made Kagami laugh pulling away. But didn't just pull away. He pulled far enough back so that Aomine had to strain to pull him into his chest. When his hand's came around Kagami's waist he pulled them off, making a Tsking noise at Aomine who groaned again flopping onto his stomach pushing his head into the pillows.

"You said you wanted food baby. Or are you really just trying to keep me in bed." Kagami teased and Aomine simply pushed Kagami out of the bed with a mumble about husbands being mean and not feeding the love of their life and letting them die. Kagami just shook his head and made his way to the kitchen, looking out at the beach that seemed to be all he could see for miles. He wasn't sure how they where able to get something so beautiful from Division with such a long time off for vacation. He never cared to ask, he didn't think it mattered.

Kagami started to cook something for breakfast. They had been holed up here for what felt like year's. It didn't matter, in fact he was more than happy to live in this little world together a little while longer. His finger's began cracking egg's, placing them in a bowl to start mixing for scrambled. He would get the bacon out in a bit to start cooking that as well.

Bang  
Bang

Kagami froze, the gun shot was heard twice and he noticed that Aomine stumbled from the room falling in front of him bleeding out. Kagami felt everything around him phasing out, he wasn't sure where he was. Everything went black and he wished he was back on the beach with Aomine. Instead he wasn't sure if he was alive or dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are the dead?  
> Are they alive?  
> Who know's. 
> 
> The story is almost over with. Who's ready for a happy ending?  
> Or maybe not.


	14. Teaser Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teaser of whats going to happen in the next chapter since I am waiting a bit to update it. This chapter will be the last chapter so it's going to be pretty long.

“Progress report?” Akashi looked at the table in front of him, all of them just phones sitting there all waiting for him to answer. What was the progress report? After all everything had gone to shit and he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle it let alone the benefactors of the whole thing.

“100 injured. 200 dead. Another 300 that are missing.” Akashi crossed his leg’s, letting a breath quietly out through his nose. It was more casualties then he wanted, then again the attack wasn’t his fault.

“What are you doing to bring in the 300 that are missing?” Another voice, Akashi was getting a little more annoyed at the line of questioning but he knew exactly why they were doing it. Tying up loose ends was a must in this case.

“We have sent out a message telling them that if they do not come in they will be considered Rouge and will be killed the moment we find them.” Akashi picked up his tablet and scrolled through the people that were listed there. So many of them gone, for what, for two people who died for nothing. Their own stupidity got them killed.

“What about Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki.” Another voice came through making Akash stand, the restlessness coming back full force as he nodded.

“Both confirmed dead. Aomine Daiki died on the roof of the hotel. Gunshot wound to the chest but he died from the trauma to his head. Kagami Taiga died from a knife to the chest. He bled out before anyone could come and save him.” Akashi felt a twinge of sadness at this, he didn’t enjoy having people die, especially those who showed so much promise. Aomine was one of his best, now he wasn’t sure how things were going to play out.

* * *

“So I take it the meeting didn’t go well?” Kuroko stood in the doorway tablet in his hands finger’s moving across the screen. Akashi wasn’t in the mood but he stood up shaking his head, it could have gone a lot better.

“No.” An inhale. “It could have gone a lot worse. We have funding for the time being.” Kuroko rose an eyebrow and Akashi shrugged. “If those two hadn’t made a mess out of thing’s we would have been fine. The dead don’t talk. That’s the only thing working in our favor right now.” Kuroko nodded as Akashi left the room making his way towards the com center. Though there was people everywhere moving around, black streaks on the walls, there are holes in some places and ruble in others. It was a mess and Akashi wished that he could pick a different location, somewhere better were he knew this wouldn’t happen again.

“Damage report.” Kuroko handed over the tablet photos and a blue print of Division in front of Akashi as they walked.

“Lower levels intact but flooded. Upper levels have damage from the fire that was set and most of our computers are down. The satellites are dark but we can get them back up and running when we can get our control board back. The recruit’s barracks shut down the moment the fire happened so we didn’t have a problem with loosing that wing. Weapons cache has been cleaned out, nothing is left. We might have to call in some favors to get ourselves resupplied so we don’t end up in a situation. “ Akashi stopped, fingers moving through his hair with a grimace on his features. There was too much loss and he didn’t know how they were going to recover it.

“Great.” Akashi walked into coms looking at Takao who was on the computer looking for any traces of the people who disappeared. Then again it was going to be hard to find a ghost that wasn’t supposed to exist in the first place.

“Found a couple of them because they decided to take to public places. Security cameras and street cams caught them. I have a couple of teams dispatched out to pick them up and bring them back here for termination.” Takao turned around looking at Akashi and Kuroko with a shrug. “Sometimes you can’t teach them they have to learn the hard way.” Akashi gave a nod, obviously feeling the heat from the higher ups to get some kind of result. Akashi placed the tablet on the desk next to Takao, a photo of Kagami and Aomine pulled up as Akashi pointed to it.

“I want to know where they are.” Takao’s mouth opened as if he was going to say something, only Akashi’s hand rose up to stop him from saying anything. “I need you to go back and watch every piece of footage, I need to make sure they are dead. Completely dead. I don’t want them coming back to life in some weird circumstance. Make sure every last one of them is dead.” Akashi’s hand slammed down on the desk before he backed away, looking at the photo of Kagami and Aomine on the screen. It was back when they were in the nightclub together dancing. 

“Sir I can assure you I have. Their bodies got announced DOA when the police came on scene. From there they were transported to the city morgue, from there the police tried to gather ID and prints to figure out who they were. Nothing came so of course they called them John Does and burned the bodies. I watched them on camera place the bodies in the cremator. The system ID’ed their faces when they were put into the cremator. They were in there for the proper amount of time and I even was able to obtain the DNA from the cremator. I checked it with the records we hold. Everything checks out Akashi. Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki are dead.” Takao shrugged as if there was nothing else left to check or look for. Akashi shook his head fingers rubbing against his temple as he started to pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little taste. Anything else might be too much for you.
> 
> <3 happy ending remember guys.


	15. Sometimes a Happily Ever After is  a Little Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One day,  
> When I wake up at 3 AM,  
> unable to sleep,  
> I will look next to me,  
> and you will be there.  
> Sleeping peacefully besides me  
> and suddenly,  
> the world won't seem so lonely."
> 
> -J.R.

“Progress report?” Akashi looked at the table in front of him, all of them just phones sitting there all waiting for him to answer. What was the progress report? After all everything had gone to shit and he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle it let alone the benefactors of the whole thing.  
  
“100 injured. 200 dead. Another 300 that are missing.” Akashi crossed his leg’s, letting a breath quietly out through his nose. It was more casualties then he wanted, then again the attack wasn’t his fault.  
  
“What are you doing to bring in the 300 that are missing?” Another voice, Akashi was getting a little more annoyed at the line of questioning but he knew exactly why they were doing it. Tying up loose ends was a must in this case.  
  
“We have sent out a message telling them that if they do not come in they will be considered Rouge and will be killed the moment we find them.” Akashi picked up his tablet and scrolled through the people that were listed there. So many of them gone, for what, for two people who died for nothing. Their own stupidity got them killed.  
  
“What about Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki.” Another voice came through making Akash stand, the restlessness coming back full force as he nodded.  
  
“Both confirmed dead. Aomine Daiki died on the roof of the hotel. Gunshot wound to the chest but he died from the trauma to his head. Kagami Taiga died from a knife to the chest. He bled out before anyone could come and save him.” Akashi felt a twinge of sadness at this, he didn’t enjoy having people die, especially those who showed so much promise. Aomine was one of his best, now he wasn’t sure how things were going to play out.  
  
“What about Himuro Tatsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi, Dacian Vuk and Elijah Čížik.” The voices started to blend together, they sounded more like a computer than anything. Akashi supposed that was better than having the voice of the President ask you if you killed their target.  
  
“Dacian Vuk died of an over dose on heroin. Our reports tell us that Kagami Taiga put it there in his neck. Most likely the other was going to do it to him so he got there first. Elijah Čížik died of a knife to the chest. Also put there by Kagami Taiga. Our reports tell us he and Elijah were fighting. Prints on the knife in Kagami Taiga’s chest suggest that Elijah killed him. Most likely during their fight. Katia Vukaxin took the liberty of taking care of Elijah. His body was taken care of by Katia. No trace of him is going to be found. Dacian’s body is going to be found in a river somewhere in Russia. Most likely they will figure someone from a rival gang killed him. Himuro Tatsuya was gun downed in Division along with Murasakibara Atsushi who died trying to save his lover. Their bodies were disposed of and the local cops will ID them as John Doe's and never give it a second thought.” There was silence and Akashi thought he could get away with the worst question of it all.  
  
“Momoi Satsuki. Where is she.” There was the question he didn’t like to answer, every time someone asked, it made it worse. Akashi inhaled, finger’s starting to drum against the table top. How was he going to answer the question, there really wasn’t a good answer. Everyone else was clean cut, everyone in their place and the one's that needed to die did. Akashi wasn't going to be sad about that. He had been trying to help, instead he got the worst of it, his house was in chaos.  
  
“Momoi Satsuki was found aiding Himuro Tatsuya. She was wounded in trying to escape with him. Her tracker was taken out and we can’t find her. We had a report her body was found near a drug dealers den. We sent someone down too identify her but her body had already been taken to the city. She was identified as a Jane Doe and was burned. Drug overdose from what the police report stated.” Akashi pulled up the report glancing through it to make sure he didn’t miss anything before they all started to talk at once. It was noise in the background, finger’s searching for something, anything that would tell him that there was a mistake. There wasn't any, he had done his homework.  
  
“I want to assure everyone we are doing everything we can to make sure we gather all the people we have lost and to tie all of the loose ends up. The more times you all call me to complain and ask for a report you take me away from doing the job you assigned to me.” Akashi almost slammed his hand down on the table frustrated that everything he was doing seemed to be under scrutiny. He wanted to be able to do his job, fix his house and make sure everything was in order. He needed money to do that, so he needed these blubbering idiots on the phone.  
  
“We want answers on how this could have happened Akashi. Answers.” A pause, he was gathering his thoughts. Trying to figure out a way to do this.  
  
“Our background checks had been faked. A plan I suppose from the beginning. I offered help to Kagami Taiga. Before he met Aomine Daiki. There was something strange about this meeting, like Kagami was planning something. I assumed it was his way out of Dacian’s grip. Kagmai and Aomine brought in others. Himuro Tatsuya, Alex Garcia and Momoi Satsuki. Aida Riko and Murasakibara Atsuhi were not a part of the plan they just happened to fall in love while under cover.” A hum came from one of the phone’s and Akashi continued. “The plan was apparently Kagami be the last one inside. Himuro the whole time he was here was funneling assets to an off shore account which has since gone dark but the funds transferred somewhere else. Though that place is untraceable and most likely black market. In the end what happened was a lapse in judgement on my end and of course this division. We won’t take on any new recruits until we clean house. Proper screening will be enforced and all recruits and higher ups will be subject to screening.” Akashi felt a head ache coming on, fingers pressing into his forehead while he waited for someone to speak.  
  
“So are we to assume that our money will be put to good use rebuilding or something else?” This time Akashi was ready to throw something at them so at least he could get off this call. His anger was rising as was the head ache that was starting to pound through his skull.  
  
“I would never lie to any of you.” That in and of itself was a lie. “I am going to use it to rebuild and get everything back online. Should take me 6 months to clean house and get all the necessary equipment. Or is that going to be too long for all of you chomping at the bit to get at each other and climb up the social ladder.” Before anyone could say anything, Akashi hung up on them, sighing as his hand drug down his face. He was aging by the day and this wasn’t helpful at all. At least the meeting wasn’t helpful. The money was though. He didn’t hear the door open, too busy in his thoughts about how he was going to fix the mess that he was in. Half his team gone and his building wasn’t even all intact. Trying to keep everyone calm was like giving kids sugar and then telling them they needed to go to bed. Impossible.  
  
“So I take it the meeting didn’t go well?” Kuroko stood in the doorway tablet in his hands finger’s moving across the screen. Akashi wasn’t in the mood but he stood up shaking his head, it could have gone a lot better.  
  
“No.” An inhale. “It could have gone a lot worse. We have funding for the time being.” Kuroko rose an eyebrow and Akashi shrugged. “If those two hadn’t made a mess out of thing’s we would have been fine. The dead don’t talk. That’s the only thing working in our favor right now.” Kuroko nodded as Akashi left the room making his way towards the com center. Though there was people everywhere moving around, black streaks on the walls, there are holes in some places and ruble in others. It was a mess and Akashi wished that he could pick a different location, somewhere better were he knew this wouldn’t happen again.  
  
“Damage report.” Kuroko handed over the tablet photos and a blue print of Division in front of Akashi as they walked.  
  
“Lower levels intact but flooded. Upper levels have damage from the fire that was set and most of our computers are down. The satellites are dark but we can get them back up and running when we can get our control board back. The recruit’s barracks shut down the moment the fire happened so we didn’t have a problem with loosing that wing. Weapons cache has been cleaned out, nothing is left. We might have to call in some favors to get ourselves resupplied so we don’t end up in a situation. “ Akashi stopped, fingers moving through his hair with a grimace on his features. There was too much loss and he didn’t know how they were going to recover it.  
  
“Great.” Akashi walked into coms looking at Takao who was on the computer looking for any traces of the people who disappeared. Then again it was going to be hard to find a ghost that wasn’t supposed to exist in the first place.  
  
“Found a couple of them because they decided to take to public places. Security cameras and street cams caught them. I have a couple of teams dispatched out to pick them up and bring them back here for termination.” Takao turned around looking at Akashi and Kuroko with a shrug. “Sometimes you can’t teach them they have to learn the hard way.” Akashi gave a nod, obviously feeling the heat from the higher ups to get some kind of result. Akashi placed the tablet on the desk next to Takao, a photo of Kagami and Aomine pulled up as Akashi pointed to it.  
  
“I want to know where they are.” Takao’s mouth opened as if he was going to say something, only Akashi’s hand rose up to stop him from saying anything. “I need you to go back and watch every piece of footage, I need to make sure they are dead. Completely dead. I don’t want them coming back to life in some weird circumstance. Make sure every last one of them is dead.” Akashi’s hand slammed down on the desk before he backed away, looking at the photo of Kagami and Aomine on the screen. It was back when they were in the nightclub together dancing.   
  
“Sir I can assure you I have. Their bodies got announced DOA when the police came on scene. From there they were transported to the city morgue, from there the police tried to gather ID and prints to figure out who they were. Nothing came so of course they called them John Does and burned the bodies. I watched them on camera place the bodies in the cremator. The system ID’ed their faces when they were put into the cremator. They were in there for the proper amount of time and I even was able to obtain the DNA from the cremator. I checked it with the records we hold. Everything checks out Akashi. Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki are dead.” Takao shrugged as if there was nothing else left to check or look for. Akashi shook his head fingers rubbing against his temple as he started to pace.  
  
“Double check everything. Make sure there is no doubt that they are dead.” Akashi left, leaving Takao to lean his head back exhaling. The hardest part was over, the rest was just rebuilding and attempting normal again. The recruits needed that and Takao was tired of the late night’s that Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga seemed to bring them.

* * *

  
  
Heels clicked on the pavement as she made her way through the hotel, bags in hand. Fingers pulled off her sunglasses brushing red locks from her face. She looked over at the person at the front desk, a little wave as she made her way to the elevators. Eyes glanced around before she stepped into them, placing her sunglasses on her head.  
  
Ring  
Ring  
Ring  
  
“Hello? Baby. Hi I am coming up to the room now.” She hung up with a silence on the other end, she picked up the bag’s when the elevator came to a stop. Though when she got off, she made her way to the stairs, waking down a flight before opening the door. She made her way down the hallway, keeping her pace calm and her bags at her side.  
  
She stopped in front of a door, finger’s waving over the pad before the door opened. She noticed the view first, sunny sky and a beautiful blue ocean in front of her with a white sandy beach. Picture perfect, she couldn’t have found anything better than that view.  
  
“Fucking took you long enough.” The voice made her smirk, bags placed on the floor as she looked over at the blonde haired girl sitting in the chair.  
  
“Can’t rush perfection baby.” Momoi moved placing a kiss on Aida’s forehead, the other glancing up at her before shaking her head.  
“I could rush it but you’d probably shoot me in the face.” A laugh as Momoi moved, sitting in Aida’s lap with a softer hum. Aida moved her hand’s onto Momoi’s waist pulling her close with soft kisses peppering her neck.  
  
“I like the blonde.” Momoi’s fingers twisted around the long blonde locks that framed her girlfriends face.  
  
“My idea.” Momoi turned looking at Himuro who smirked, leaning against the doorway watching them. Aida didn’t seem to care as her hand’s moved up Momoi’s lap, pushing the crop top up a little more to feel the other’s skin against her own.  
  
“Of course it was. Just like your idea for me was red.” Momoi wasn’t complaining but she did miss the pink locks. It wasn’t as long either, though she didn’t miss the up keep on that.  
  
“We gotta make sure we stay off the grid. Even the hotel was a risk. They should know this.” Momoi rolled her eyes moving her fingers against Aida’s neck leaning in to place another kiss upon her lip’s. Himuro threw his hand’s up in the air, ready to say something when Aida glanced up.  
  
“You know they are too much in love to pay attention.” Aida’s voice made Momoi sigh looking over at Himuro who shrugged moving over to sit himself on the bed bouncing a little.  
  
“Ya’ll are just jealous we got to wear wigs and you all had to dye or cut your hair.” Katia walked through with her arm slung around Alex who smiled, both girls wearing colorful wig’s that if the group hadn’t known they were blondes would have never guessed. Alex leaned some placing a kiss upon Katia’s head as they moved away from each other sitting down.  
  
“Great now that we are all gathered here together. Shall we get down to business.” Alex set down a duffle bag on the bed. Momoi placed her bags on the bed next to Alex’s bed and then Himuro smiled, placing a suit case on the bed next to all of their bags.  
  
“So you and Katia a thing now Alex or is that just because you came together?” Momoi teased, Katia crossed her legs and Alex shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. For them it wasn’t this life now was about running not relationships.  
  
“How about you and Aida, gonna get married soon?” Alex smirked when Momoi looked away, turning around to sit with her back against Aida’s chest. Aida stayed quiet with a little shrug before Himuro coughed bringing al their attention to him.  
  
“Now that we have all of our money together. Most of it anyway, I think we can get to where we need to go. Plan is al set and booked under a fake name. Cameras won’t be enabled and the piolet will pretend he never saw it or us. We can take off when we need too.” Himuro stood up opening his bag showing the money piled in stacks. He smiled, leaning his head to the side as Momoi got up opening up the shopping bags she had. Money inside of them, wrapped pretty in paper. Alex stood up, opening her duffle bag showing the money thrown in there, a smile on her face.  
  
“Rest of the money is in a bank account off seas no one can track it to us anyway. As of right now, we are off the grids.” Himuro smiled and handed out envelopes to everyone, a parting gift before they all traveled to their final destination.  
  
“Off the grid is a good thing.” Aida spoke, glancing into the packet before pulling the contents out. Cards, passport and a driver’s license. Everyone followed suit, making sure that everything was in order before they all sat back down.  
  
“So we got everything we need right now. Only thing left is the plane and not getting caught by our favorite people.” Himuro smiled laying on the bed glancing over to Momoi who was staring at her driver’s license.  
  
“I only wish they could be here to see it.” Momoi’s smile was sad, tucking her driver’s license into her purse before she went over to Aida sitting down. Katia got up, pulling a bottle from her bag with a smile. She turned around raising the bottle up in the air with a softer smile.  
  
“Cheers. Maybe their memory in this moment keep us together so we can find our way home to them.” Katia took a drink passing the bottle to Alex who passed it down the line until it came back to Katia. All toasting the two people in the world who should have been there to see it. Aomine and Kagami.  
  
“This will be money well spent, for a future.” Everyone nodded giving a silent cheer before settling back down. In the morning they would be off somewhere else. Enjoying the fruits of their labor but they felt a hole, a hole that they knew wouldn’t be filled until they were together with the two people who made it happen.

* * *

**_6 Months Later._ **

“Please tell me you aren’t cooking.” Aida came up behind her wife, kissing her shoulder gently, finger’s moved against the pink hair that was cropped short against Momoi’s jawline. Aida always thought this look suit her best. Edgy and sweet just like she was.

“Don’t be mean.” Momoi almost pushed her wife back and away but the kisses to her shoulder and neck made her sigh some, almost leaning back against Aida. Though when Aida glanced to the side she smiled to see Katia pulling something out of the oven with a look on her face.

“Get a room you two! And no Riko she isn’t cooking. I am, she’s washing thing’s and standing there day dreaming about you.” Katia used her foot to kick Aida’s butt, Aida fell into Momoi with a laugh and Himuro came around the corner with plates putting them over on the table in the dining room.

“Yeah you two get a room please.” Himuro placed the plates down, watching as Aida stuck her tongue out at him before she kissed Momoi’s shoulder making her way into the other room to grab the wine for everyone.

“Who’s going to get a room.” Alex came up behind Katia stealing a kiss from the other blonde before walking over to help Himuro with a smile on her features. She missed this, not having this for 6 months while everything cooled down made her realize how important family was. This was her family, missing two but it will always be her family.

“Us.” Katia turned and smirked winking at Alex before going back to pulling all the food out. Alex was busy pouring the wine into the glasses that Aida had brought over to her.

“Though I suppose we should be celebrating Momoi’s and Aida’s marriage. What’s your last name’s now?” Alex teased pushing Himuro a bit who shook his head sighing.

“You can give me that shit all you want but let’s be honest here I did dam good with the passports and license’s.” Himuro picked up his glass of wine, sipping on it as he looked over to the window’s watching the tide roll in.

“Katia how did you get this amazing house anyway?” Aida called from the dining room, though it was a short distance to the kitchen being open floor plan. Katia placed the food on the plate, letting it cool for a moment while she was trying to finish the rest of the food.

“I pulled a lot of string’s. Plus, on top of it, I got a nice big ol’ wad of cash that wasn’t exactly legal.” Katia laughed and Himuro raised his glass to her, smiling wide as he moved to sit down. As always there was 7 seats. Two always open for the two that wouldn’t be coming home, everyone was sad to see them open but maybe just maybe if they kept wishing, someone might come back from the dead.

“Alright you savages, wash your damn hands. I don’t want no grubby ass hands on the perfectly cooked food.” Katia laughed and every shook their heads and groaned at her. Alex walked by and placed a kiss on her lip’s, a sigh escaping as they pressed their foreheads together.

“I miss them.” Alex whispered, soft for only Katia to hear as she nodded, wrapping her arms around the other blonde. Their life here was happy but it wasn’t without a void. Katia moved her fingers threw Alex’s hair, gentle and soft as she placed a kiss upon Alex’s forehead.

“I know. I do too. I miss their bickering. Though they can sometimes get on my nerves, but I miss it.” Katia spoke, planting another kiss on Alex’s face as she hummed some moving into the dining room as everyone piled back inside. It was an unspoken rule between them that they don’t talk about the dead.

“We ready to eat. I am hungry!” Momoi came back Aida in tow as they all sat down at their places. One at the head of the table and one at the end of the table for the two they miss so much. Himuro finished pouring the wine in everyone’s glasses as they all gathered around. It was a quiet moment, everyone having their head’s bowed as if praying. Glasses held to their chests thinking of fond memories.

“To the fallen.” Momoi rose her glass.

“To the brothers we lost.” Himuro raised his glass.

“To the closest thing we will get to family.” Alex rose her glass.

“To the friends smile we won’t see.” Aida rose her glass.

“To the memories we share.” Katia rose her glass.

Another moment of silence before they all took a sip of their wine. Little cheers and soft mummers of thanks for the food. No one said much, just passed the food around and enjoyed the company of each other. No one said a thing about the seat’s, the wine sat and waited.

“Why does it seem like someone died in here?” A voice, deep one everyone’s eyes snapped over and soft smiles started to spread across everyone’s faces.

“Someone defiantly died for no one to call me to cook.” Another voice, arm slung around the other’s shoulders that had spoken first.

“Kagami.” Himuro got up, moving over to the red head wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

“Aomine!” Momoi darted up and out of her seat, flinging herself into Aomine’s arms who laughed spinning her around for a moment. Alex got up and followed Himuro hugging Kagami and patting him on the back as Himuro moved to hug Aomine.

“Come and sit down we didn’t come all the way here not to eat food and catch up.” Kagami leaned over kissing Aomines cheek, a softer smile on his lip’s as Aomine nodded taking his jacket off. It was better to bundle up a bit than have someone catch them on a camera or something.

“How was the flight?” Katia spoke, taking a sip of her wine while the boys looked at each other and shrugged.

“Truth be told I think I would rather take a cargo plane next time.” Aomine made a face and Kagami rolled his eye’s taking a sip of his wine.

“Only because someone was hitting on you the whole time and I don’t me flirting with you. That little boy did not like you.” This got everyone laughing as Aomine made a face at his husband before raising his glass to everyone at the table.

“Welcome home everyone.” Kagami spoke, raising his glass before everyone went back to eating and passing around the dishes. It was a gentle scene. The waves lapping at the beach beyond the windows outside. Aomine and Kagami smiling at each other over their food and the questions of how their lives have been since the last time they seen each other. It wasn’t until after dinner everyone curled up with their significant other that Kagami and Himuro sat on the edge of the beach watching the waves roll in that it seemed to hit everyone. This was going to be their lives. Living off the grid as much as possible for the rest of their lives.

“I am sorry we couldn’t get Atsushi out Himuro.” Kagami’s voice made Himuro nod, finger’s brushing over the bottle of tequila they were sharing with each other.

“Yeah, me too. I guess it wasn’t meant to be though right. I’ll find someone else.” Himuro passed the bottle over to Kagami who took a drink glancing back at the house watching Aomine and Momoi cuddle together catching up on their lives. “You two honeymoon all over the place?” Himuro’s voice was teasing now as Kagami handed him back the bottle laughing.

“Yeah where didn’t we go. Russia was a nice escape though Himuro. I have to admit. I didn’t think it would fool everyone. Russia we went to Europe, everywhere in Europe honestly. Japan was next to visit Aomine’s family there, what little was left. Akashi had people watching their places so we didn’t stay long. Turns out LA was just as beautiful as we remembered it. Division didn’t even know we went in to help with the clean-up. Got some extra cash as you know.” Himuro smiled taking a drink with a nod before passing the bottle back to Kagami. Of course that’s where the extra money came from, he figured the person he had adding the money through the dark web just decided to give him an advance.

“Russia was my best work. LA was just a front. A very well placed front that I very much missed. That mansion we had, way better than Dacian’s.” Himuro wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before Kagami laughed passing the bottle over to Himuro before shaking his head.

“Dacian was a fucker who deserved what he got. Elijah too. I am just glad Katia decided to go with us. She was a wild card.” Kagami shrugged, lacing his finger’s together as he looked out at the water Himuro taking another drink with a nod.

“She was what we needed for this. A cleaner they wouldn’t second guess. Alex was good but that girl, that girl has Alex making a run for her money. They are getting married though.” Himuro passed the bottle to Kagami who laughed taking a drink finger’s cupping the neck of it for a moment.

“Alex always liked blondes.” Himuro glanced back at them cuddling Aida on the other side a bit pissed her wife was still cuddling Aomine and not her. “Momoi’s wedding was beautiful. I am sorry we couldn’t make it. Division agents were starting to catch on. The system you set up for us in Japan rang hot, we couldn’t risk moving until it was over.” Himuro hummed grabbing the bottle with a nod. This life wasn’t going to be easy for them all. Though at this moment it was worth getting out of that hell hole for.

“Momoi understood and so did Aida. I did too. Though you two being married already, Momoi pouted. She wanted to be there when Aomine walked down the aisle.” Himuro teased before Kagami shook his head, a drink and Himuro passed the bottle over to Kagami who looked at the label. Finger’s brushing it for a moment before he sighed.

“You know this whole thing was set up perfect. Us buying this to drink together once we had the money. I am surprised it was that easy to take, Akashi seemed smarter. Part of me worries that at some point if Akashi is going to find us and kill us.” Kagami took a drunk a large one before he coughed, leaning forward some that made Himuro throw back his head and laugh. It was perfect this moment between the two of them.

“If he does, I’ll tell him to fuck off.” Himuro took the bottle and had another drink before looking out into the water. “Hey Taiga, you wanna have kids some day?” Kagami grabbed the bottle back, taking another sip before he shrugged.

“My tiger is going to have a lot of kids. With me, since we fuck so much.” Aomine flung himself at Kagami, wrapping his arms around the red head’s waist and leg’s seemed to mold and form to Kagamis like he was made that way.

“Fuck off Daiki.” Kagmai’s voice was soft though, passing the bottle to Aomine before he took a drink smirking and handing the bottle off to Himuro.

“Ooo little Kagamis running around. Or shall we call them little Aomine Daiki and Taiga babies.” Himuro teased, but Kagami rolled his eye’s blushing as he grabbed the bottle from Himuro taking another drink.

“Lots of them the way we fuck.”

“Daiki fucking stop it or I am not going to let you fuck me ever again.” Kagmai was blushing at Aomine’s words. A nod from the blue haired male and Kagami settled down, Aomine’s head on Kagami’s chin.

“This life, we made it for ourselves. This is our happily ever after.” Himuro grabbed the bottle raising it to the sky and taking a drink.

“Best happily ever after I have gotten in a while.” Aomine smiled and kissed Kagami’s cheek as the red head hummed. The future was uncertain but right now. Right now Kagami was married to the man of his dreams. Alex was getting married, Momoi was already married. Aomine was more than happy about that. Kagami just wished Himuro was happy, but from the looks of it, time would only heal the wounds.

Sometimes happily ever after is a little sad.

Sometimes not everyone makes it to their happily ever after 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think of this ending. Is it enough for you guys? Did you get your happy ending? I couldn't keep it from you for long!
> 
> I am thinking of doing a Mafia AU with these guys. Otherwise let me know what kind of AU's and stuff you'd like to read and I might do them!


End file.
